Kako Genzai Mirai Haruno Sakura
by Gab Sak Uchiha
Summary: ¡Tranquilízate!, se grito internamente, talvez se trataba de un juego sucio por tanto usar su Sharingan, si eso era. No podía encontrar explicación a lo que tenía frente a él. ¿¡Por que mierda había tres Sakuras llamándolo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La tormenta

Caminaba junto a su antiguo equipo, tsk, le molestaba de cierta forma que la Hokage lo haya mandado con ellos a esa misión. Quizás en estos momentos estaría acostado en su departamento relajándose y pensando cómo podría molestar a aquella mola rosa que tenia por compañera… No pero claro, Kami sama estaba en su contra, él no tenía la culta de que Suigetsu comenzara a pelear con Karin, él lo unico que quería hacer era tranquilizarlos con un chidori corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

—¡Sasuke!—respiro profundo para no voltear y hundirle su puño en la cara a Suigetsu de forma "amistosa".

—¿Qué quieres Suigetsu?—cuestiono con poca paciencia el Uchiha.

—Pronto caerá una fuerte tormenta, lo mejor será refugiarnos en alguna cueva cercana—Suigetsu lo miro de forma inquieta.

—Creo que el cara de pez tiene razón Sasuke-kun—susurro Karin mirando de reojo al Uchiha completamente sonrojada.

—Bien—acepto el Uchiha de mala gana.

—No se preocupe Sasuke-sama, las aves me dicen que solo durara la noche—hablo Juugo mientras acariciaba el pequeño cráneo de aquella ave.

El Uchiha bufo ante lo dicho por su ex subordinado. Volteo a ver a los tres, solto aire de mala gana. El término de la cuarta guerra ninja había sido cosa del pasado. Madara les había dado un poco de problemas y luego fue Kaguya, aquella mujer que fue como tener una piedra en el zapato, vaya que habían tenido muchos problemas al derrotarla.

—¡Hey Sasuke!—volvió a gritar Suigetsu.—No estés triste, ya verás que llegaremos pronto a la aldea para que puedas ver a Sakura-chan—dijo con diversión al ver que el Uchiha sonreía ladino y Karin fruncía el seño.

—Hmp—emitió el azabache.

—Esa pelo de chicle—susurro Karin con enojo.

—Aun no lo entiendo—Juugo llamo la atención de los tres. —Naruto-san me ha hablado sobre el antiguo equipo siete—dijo mirando de reojo a Sasuke el cual se tenso.

—Naruto también me hablo de ello—esta vez fue turno de Suigetsu. —Según lo que me ha dicho Sakurita estaba coladita por nuestro jefecito—señalo con la mirada al Uchiha.

—Sakura-san cambio mucho—inquirió el pelinaranja con interés.

—Yo no le veo el cambio—hablo la pelirroja. —Pelirosa, mal humorada, fuerza de mil bestias—dijo burlona.

—Su cabello me gusta es exótico, su actitud es la que la hace tan llamativa—el Hozuki se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia. —Pero pienso que ella podría partir una montaña con una patada—inquirió asintiendo dándose la razón.

—No creo que…—Juugo fue interrumpido.

—Tienes razón Juugo, con una sola patada la destrozaría—se corrigió el Hozuki.

—Idiota—murmuro el Uchiha con una venita en la sien.

El fuerte ruido que sonó por todo el bosque los hizo tensarse. La tormenta de la que Juugo había hablado prometía bastantes relámpagos y horas de diluvio. El azabache busco con la mirada alguna cueva encontrándola a unos 100 metros de donde estaban.

En Konoha las cosas no eran muy diferentes, el fuerte viento que había caído y con ello aquel diluvio ponía de nervios a cada habitante de aquella aldea. Cierta Kunoichi de exótico cabello rosado saltaba de techo en techo, asegurándose que nadie estuviera en problemas.

—¡Sakura-chan!—escucho detrás de ella.

Paro su andar, ladeando el rostro encontrándose con su rubio compañero seguirla a pocos metros. Lo observo llegar hasta ella con aquella sonrisa sacarrona que siempre adornaba su bronceado rostro. Alzó una ceja en alto, desde hace unos minutos había notado alguien seguirle pero estando ya a un metro del Uzumaki se extraño al saber que se trataba de un clon.

—¿Sucede algo?—cuestiono al estar frente aquel clon.

—Tsunade-bachan, dijo que se acercaba una tormenta—hablo el rubio. —Me preocupe al verte saltar de casa en casa, deberías ir directo a casa—comento con una sonrisa.

—Dile a Naruto que no se preocupe solo hare una ronda mas para asegurarme que no haya problemas—la Haruno dio la vuelta volviendo con su camino.

El rubio rodo los ojos, Sakura ya no era la misma desde hace tiempo, con él seguía comportándose con familiaridad al igual que con Sai, Kakashi, Yamato y los demás. El unico que no era perteneciente de su confianza era Sasuke, cuando ambos se veían se trataban con frialdad, brusquedad, etc.

Sonrió levemente, ¿Ni siquiera el sabia por que de su cambio?. Bufo, ni ella ni Sasuke le hablaban sobre eso, dio vuelta para regresar, subiendo sus brazos hasta posarlas detrás de su cabeza y sonreír secarronamente antes de que en un ¡Puf! desapareciera.

Dos horas habían pasado y con ello la fuerte lluvia había comenzado, hasta el momento había salvado a mas de 10 niños que iban de camino a sus casas. La ropa la tenia completamente empapada. Aseguro la mayor parte del perímetro del lado noreste de la aldea.

—Tiempo de regresar a casa—susurro para si misma.

Corrió a gran velocidad, tenía que atravesar los campos de entrenamiento, el hospital para asi llegar a unas calles de su departamento. Hacía meses que comenzó a independizarse sin la ayuda de nadie. Llego hasta el campo numero 3, se detuvo llevando su mirada al rio. Pequeños remolinos azotaban el agua.

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua al momento en que un relámpago la cegó.

Escucho con levedad, como si algo cayera, alzó la mirada encontrando dos puntos caer sin tener en cuenta la distancia y/o velocidad en la que bajaba. Abrió los ojos a sobremanera al observar con claridad ya a unos 20 metros de ella dos molas rosas dirigiéndose a ella.

—Mierda—susurro sin poder hacer algo.

Colocó sus brazos cruzados para protegerse del dolor que le causaría aquel golpe. Lo último que pudo recordar fue el terrible estruendo que se escucho al sentir peso sobre ella. Sus ojos le pesaban, miro con dificultad su alrededor encontrando un enorme cráter, hizo una mueca de dolor y al instante quedo inconsciente.

**N/G:** _Increiblemente, aquí volvemos con la aventura de las Haruno. Espero les guste. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Sorpresas

Sus parpados le pesaban, quería despertar algo le decía que debía hacerlo. Escucho dos voces cerca de ella. ¿Qué pasaba?. Lo último que recordaba era su guardia antes de la tormenta, cuando estaba regresando a casa y aquel relámpago, para último quedar ver todo color negro

—Debe de despertar dentro de poco—escucho una voz femenina ya madura.

—Se ve mejor—esta vez fue una voz algo chillona.

Ladeo el rostro en signo de comenzar a recobrar la conciencia. Abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrando un techo color blanco, aspiro un poco de aire sintiendo aquel aroma a Peróxido de Hidrogeno. Bufo al darse cuenta al instante que se encontraba en una habitación del hospital.

—Has despertado—escucho a su derecha. —¿Te sientes mejor?—su tono demostraba preocupación.

Frunció el seño al sentir familiar aquella voz. Se sentó en la cama, volteando su mirada hacia la dirección dónde provino aquella voz. Abriendo los ojos de sobremanera y su boca formar una perfecta "O".

—¿Qui…. Quien eres?—cuestiono casi sin voz la Haruno.

—Soy Sakura Haruno—se presentó menor sonriendo amigable.

—Espera….. ¿¡Que!?—exclamo la pelirosa que acaba de despertar.

—Aun no lo entiendo—escucho a su lado izquierdo.

Aterrada volteo su rostro hacia dicha dirección, tragando grueso al ver a una mujer de uno años mas grande que ella. Con una mueca extrañada, mirando a la menor y a ella.

—Tal parece que las tres somos Sakura Haruno—hablo la mayor.

Sus pensamientos quedaron a un lado al escuchar un par de pasos, ¿Quizás alguien corriendo?. Una gotita estilo anime bajo por la nuca de las tres pelirosas al escuchar los gritos reprobatorios de las enfermeras y pacientes. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver una cabellera rubia.

—¡Sakura-chan!—exclamo el rubio entrando.

—¿Pero que…?—el peli plata que entraba a su lado dejo caer su libro naranja al suelo.

—¡Cállate Naruto!—exclamaron la tres con una venita hinchada.

El Uzumaki paro su carrera al ver frente a él a tres pelirosas que por mas que crecieran, por mas que trataran de hacerle una broma el jamás se confundiría. Esas tres eran su Sakura-chan, su hermanita ella era la única que tenía el cabello rosa y ojos jades.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—susurro tembloroso el Uzumaki.

—Oigan—llamo una rubia tras el Uzumaki.

—Tsunade-sama—saludaron las tres Haruno.

—Despertaron—inquirió la Senju.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos….?—la Haruno de 17 miro confundida a las otras dos. —¿Estuvimos inconscientes? —termino de formular su pregunta.

—Unos ambus las encontraron inconscientes en el campo de entrenamiento 3—informo la rubia. —No pasan de las 7:00 de la mañana—dijo mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación. —Estuvieron inconscientes desde la tarde de ayer—termino de decir la Senju.

La rubia sonrió con levedad. Observando a aquellas tres pelirosas. La primera le traía recuerdos buenos, cuando la Haruno le había pedido entrenarla apenas teniendo 12 años. Y la otra parecía mayor que su alumna de uno años más.

—¿Qué es esto?—susurro Sai entrando junto a Yamato. —¿Por qué hay tres feas?—cuestiono sorprendido.

—¿Tsunade-sama?—cuestiono Yamato.

—¡Kakashi-sensei!—se escucho el grito de una niña.

El peli plata abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir a los pocos segundos como dos pequeños brazos se entrelazaban en su pelvis. Bajo la mirada, observando con su unico ojo visible a la pequeña pelirosa que había visto sentada en una de las camillas ahora abrazándolo.

—Hola pequeña—saludo el Hatake revolviéndole el cabello.

—Sensei—sonrió la pequeña con un puchero.

—¿Asi era la fea de niña?—cuestiono Sai mirando a la pequeña.

La pequeña Haruno hizo un leve puchero llevando su mirada hacia dicho pelinegro el cual la miraba con una sonrisa falsa. Un tic aparco su sien al ver que la observaba con curiosidad al igual que el otro castaño con mirada espeluznante

—Te vez mas mono asi, Naruto—escucharon la voz madura de la pelirosa.

Todos llevaron su mirada al Uzumaki el cual estaba completamente sonrojado y con los ojos bien abiertos. Tanto Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Tsunade, Sakura chibi y la Haruno de 17 abrieron sus bocas formando una perfecta y redonda "O". La Haruno mayor se había acercado al Uzumaki, plantándole un pequeño beso apenas rosando sus labios con los del rubio el cual se había sonrojado hasta la punta del cabello dejándolo completamente atonito.

—Sa… Sakura-chan—susurro el Uzumaki.

La pelirosa mayor sonrió con ternura, posando nuevamente sus labios en el rubio pero con la diferencia que esta vez en su mejilla. Para asi caminar hasta los demás integrantes del equipo y hacer la misma acción, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. La atención de todos fue llamada hacia dicho joven de 17 años, que se trono los nudillos con sadismo.

—¡Basta de juegos!—exclamo la Haruno de 17 años.

—Yamato, cierra la puerta—indico la Hokage. —Ahora ustedes tres….—miro con seriedad a las pelirosas. —Explíquenme que sucedió—ordeno posando su mirada en la menor.

La menor de las Haruno, asintió, soltando al Hatake y caminar de regreso a la camilla, sentándose en aquella cama ante la mirada curiosa de todos. Tomo aire para comenzar a relatar.

/Flash Back/

Se encontraba la pelirosa Haruno caminando con aburrimiento por el campo tres de entrenamiento. Había pasado ya un año desde la partida de Sasuke y desde que Naruto se había ido a entrenar. Se había prometido entrenar para ayudar a Naruto a traerlo de vuelta.

—Sensei, lleva también un año fuera de la aldea, Ino esta de misión con su equipo—susurro soltando aire. —Tsk—emitió al sentir una ráfaga de aire.

Su respiración comenzó a serle dificultosa para asi sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a flotar. Alzó la mirada horrorizándose al ver en el cielo un vórtice que estaba segura. Se la tragaría. Sintió los parpados pesados, quedando a los pocos segundos inconsciente.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Las personas que la habían escuchado miraban sorprendidas a la pequeña pelirosa, la cual miraba con curiosidad a cierto Uzumaki el cual mantenía su mirada desorbitada. Se puso de rodillas sobre la camilla, acercándose hasta el Uzumaki, para asi abrazarlo sacándolo de aquel trance.

—Eres Naruto de grande—dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.

—Eras tan mona de pequeña—hablo el rubio mirando a las otras dos Haruno.

Las otras dos bufaron, mirando con una leve sonrisa a la pequeña que aun no se le despegaba de encima al Uzumaki. Tsunade tocio un par de veces ganándose la atención de todos. La menor aun asi no deshizo su abrazo.

—Creo que ahora voy yo—susurro la mayor de las Haruno.

—Comienza—asintió la Senju.

/Flash Back/

Pateaba aquella pequeña roca con aburrimiento, sus manos metidas en las bolsas de aquel short rojo. Quería entrenar con su equipo pero Naruto estaba en su cita con Hinata. Kakashi sensei no lo había logrado encontrar, pero algo le decía que andaba por ahí leyendo aquel libro pervertido que siempre traía con él. Y por ultimo su novio, Sasuke Uchiha el tampoco era opción, Tsunade-sama lo había mandado a llamar.

—¡Shannaroo!—exclamo alzando el puño en alto. —La zanahoria iría hoy con Suigetsu a su chequeo mensual de embarazo e Ino debe estar ocupada con Sai—susurro con una venita en la sien.

Se acerco a un árbol cercano apretando con fuerza su puño y golpearlo hasta partirlo en dos. Cerró los ojos con paciencia. Sintió como su cabello comenzaba alzarse hacia el cielo, para asi comenzar a flotar, extrañada abrió los ojos alzando la mirada y encontrando un enorme vórtice al cual se dirigía. Frunció el seño al sentir como el aire le faltaba, sus sentidos se alertaron mas no pudo hacer nada ya que en menos de 2 segundos quedo inconsciente.

/Fin del Flash Back/

La mayoría tuvo la misma reacción que tuvieron al escuchar el primer relato de la pequeña pelirosa. A diferencia que esta vez dos personas miraban con los ojos bien abiertos aquella mujer. La menor con la boca abierta formando una completa "O", un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y en sus jades resaltaba la sorpresa. Y la otra sus facciones eran distintas al igual que su reacción, tenía el seño fruncido y los puños completamente cerrados, ambas por la misma cuestión.

—¿¡Sasuke-kun es mi novio!?—exclamo la menor aun sin creerlo.

—¿¡Uchiha mi novio!?—alzó la voz la adolescente.

—Si—afirmo la mayor de las Haruno.

Al Uzumaki una sonrisa se marco en su rostro, el Hatake sonrió con levedad. Yamato y Sai sonrieron ante aquella noticia al igual que la reacción de la pelirosa del presente. Todos los presentes a excepción de las pelirosas del pasado y Futuro sabían lo molestos que se ponían el Uchiha y la Haruno al solo encontrarse.

—¿Cuándo me pudo ir?—hablo la pelirosa de 17 años.

—Sakura—llamo la Hokage. —Como ella son tú en diferentes épocas…..—la rubia tomo aire. —Se quedaran en tu apartamento, es una orden—dijo al ver la cara de fastidio de la Haruno.

—Hai shishou—acepto la pelirosa adolescente.

—Kakashi y Yamato, ustedes me ayudaran a buscar la forma de hacerla regresar a sus tiempos—ordeno la Hokage.

La Haruno del presente se puso de pie, caminando hasta quedar frente a la pequeña del pasado y la grande del futuro. Las miro con seriedad, logrando que la mayor sonriera ladina y la menor temblara levemente. Cambio sus facciones de serias a una sonrisa sincera.

—Quizás tenerme a mi misma del pasado y del futuro, sea algo bueno—hablo la del presente.

—Ne Sakuras-chan—hablo el rubio sacándole una gotita estilo anime a los presentes.

Las tres pelirosa fijaron su mirada en el Uzumaki el cual se sonrojo levemente y sonrió nervioso, esta vez a Kakashi le resbalo una gotita por la nuca, al igual que Sai y Yamato ante la actitud del rubio.

—El teme regresa hoy a mas tardar en una hora—siguió el Uzumaki mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿Y?—cuestiono la pelirosa del presente. —¿A mi qu….?—fue interrumpida.

—Que les parece si…..—el de ojos azules sonrió travieso.—Vamos a recibirlo—termino de decir emocionado.

La Hokage negó suspirando, sabia cual era la intención del Uzumaki. Mas no diría nada, ¿Por que?, bueno la verdad es que también tenía curiosidad al saber cómo es que reaccionaria el Uchiha con todo esto.

Naruto recorrió la habitación pasando por el rostro de todos, asegurándose que todos entendieran o al menos supieran las intenciones que tenia al haber dicho que fueran por su Teme amigo.

—Claro que n…..—la pelirosa de nuevo fue interrumpida.

—¡Claro que si!—interrumpida por la pelirosa menor y mayor.

¡Tsk!, chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta que aquellas dos no le ayudaban en nada, ¿y se suponía que eran ella?. Entonces, ¿Por qué no la apoyaban?... Lo olvidaba de chica tenía una obsesión de amor con el Uchiha y de grande por lo que su yo del futuro les dijo, era novia de aquel patán.

—Bien que tengan suerte—se alzó de hombros la del presente.

—No, no, no, no—negó la Hokage haciendo un gesto divertido. —Sakura, como ellas vivirán contigo ahora, también deberás estar con ellas a donde sea que vayan—termino de decir la rubia.

—Pero….—la pelirosa adolescente hizo un puchero.

—Feíta—Sai se acerco a su compañera pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Ordenes son ordenes, Sakurita—terminaron de decir Yamato y Kakashi divertidos.

—Bien—acepto la Haruno con el seño fruncido.

—¿Cuándo pueden salir de aquí?—pregunto Naruto mirando a la Hokage.

—Ahora mismo si ellas quieren—respondió la Senju con una sonrisa.

Las tres miraron ensoñadoras a la Hokage la cual sonrió divertida, su alumna jamás cambiaria y ahora estaba segura de eso viéndola de pequeña, actualmente y en un futuro no muy lejano.

—Al fin—hablo el Uzumaki. —A Hinata-chan y a los demás les sorprenderá ver tres Sakuras-chan—dijo con una sonrisa.

La Haruno del presente rodo los ojos, mas no le prestó atención a todo el escándalo que el Uzumaki había creado. Estiro sus brazos, al frente, a un lado, al otro y al final ladeo la cabeza tronando su cuello desestrezandose. Hizo un par de sellos, creando dos clones de él. Quienes al instante tomaron en brazos a la Haruno del pasado y la del futuro. Mientras el Uzumaki real tomaba en brazos a su compañera actual la cual trataba de zafarse.

—¡Vamos!—exclamo al saltar por la ventana del hospital.

Media hora después, la Haruno del presente miraba con una gotita estilo anime siendo acompañada por una venita en su sien. Kakashi y Yamato quienes habían seguido al igual que Sai

—Te ves tan mona de niña—exclamo Tenten jalándole las mejillas a la pequeña pelirosa.

—Frentona, olvidaba lo inocentona que eras de pequeña—hablo Ino revolviéndole el cabello a la Haruno del pasado.

—T…. te son..rojabas fácil Saku-chan—inquirió Hinata sonriendo enternecida.

—Concuerdo—asintió Temari.

La Subaku No, asistía a Konoha como embajadora de la arena, llevaba un mes en la aldea de la hoja siendo guiada por Shikamaru. La situación era realmente distinta con los chicos.

—¡Kya!—exclamo la Haruno del futuro.

—Sa… Sakura—susurro completamente sonrojado Chouji.

—Que problemática—inquirió Shikamaru ladeando la cabeza tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

—Esta Sakura si me gusta—asintió Kiba con una sonrisa bobalicona.

—Sakura-san—murmuro Neji sonrojado y con la mirada ida.

—Mi bella flor, me dio un beso—suspiro Lee tocando su mejilla donde antes la pelirosa del futuro le había dado un cálido beso.

La Haruno del presente cada vez mas se le marcaba su venita en la sien, logrando que el Uzumaki se alejara a pasos pequeños de ella, al igual que Kakashi, Yamato y Sai. Sintiendo que si se quedaban ahí algo malo les pasaría.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!—exclamo la pelirosa del presente con el seño fruncido.

—Hmp—emitió la del futuro. —¿Celosa Sakurita?—cuestiono con arrogancia.

—Tsk—emitió la pelirosa del presente cruzándose de brazos.

—No peleen, por favor—pidio la pequeña del pasado.

—La pequeña Sakura es comprensible—susurro Yamato mirando a la pelirosa del pasado.

—Lo dices por que no la has visto enojada—susurro Kakashi.

—La feíta del futuro es atrevida y arrogante, digna novia de Sasuke—dijo Sai sonriendo.

—Y la Sakura-chan actual su actitud es determinada y fuerte—concluyo el Uzumaki.

Kakashi, escucho lo dicho por su alumno. Llevo su mirada aquellas tres pelirosas, pasando por la mayor la cual molestaba a la del presente la cual solo ignoraba a la del futuro y finalmente observo a la pequeña la cual trataba de detenerlas.

—Te equivocas Naruto—hablo el Hatake. —La pequeña Sakura siempre será la misma, desde pequeña ha sido determinada y sobre todo fuerte—dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara. —Refiriéndome a la del futuro no pudo decirte mucho pero se nota que no solo es una cara bonita—termino de decir el peli plata.

Los cuatro integrantes del equipo siete fijaron su mirada en aquellas tres Haruno sonriendo al ver como la mayor abrazaba a la Sakura del presente logrando que esta bufara y la pequeña soltara una leve risita para asi unirse al abrazo.

Los demás presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos para después cambiar su mueca por una leve sonrisa al observar como la Haruno del presente sonreía ladina que poco a poco cambio por una sincera.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ¿Ilusión?

Bufo resignada, no quería hacer nada de lo que después se arrepentiría. Observo de reojo a su sensei, a Yamato, incluso a Sai y sintió un coraje interno. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto su burla?.

Suspiro con desgane, ladeando su cabeza, sintiendo un leve dolor en la curva de su cuello. Primero Naruto la había sacado de la aldea para recibir al Uchiha, segundo al llegar a las afueras de Konoha subieron a una rama para divisar cuando aquel azabache estuviera cerca. Tercero la habían atado al árbol con cuerdas de chakra al intentar escapar por tercera vez.

—Ya quiero ver a Sasuke-kun—exclamo la mayor de las pelirosas con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Mirai Sakura—susurro sonrojada la menor de ellas.

—Aun sigo pensando que a Hina-chan le hubiera gustado ver la reacción del teme—hablo el Uzumaki asintiendo dándose a él mismo la razón.

—Vamos chibi Sakura, no será tan malo—volvió a hablar la pelirosa del futuro.

—Claro que será malo—susurro rechinando los dientes la Haruno del presente.

—Hmp—emitió la mayor. —No le hagas caso a esa amargada—le dijo a la menor.

Instintivamente a la pelirosa del presente le comenzó a palpitar una venita ante el comentario de su yo mayor. La menor sonrió nerviosa adquiriendo un tic en la ceja al ver como a su yo del presente un aura maligna comenzaba a rodearla.

—¿¡A quien le dices amargada!?—estallo la Haruno adolescente.

—¡A ti mocosa!—respondió de la misma manera la mayor.

—No me llames mocosa—exigió sin bajar la voz la del presente.

—A callar frentona—inquirió la del futuro.

—Oh por dios—arrastro irónicamente la Haruno de 17 años. —¡Recuerda que mi frente y la tuya son la misma!—exclamo con el seño fruncido.

—Cierto—susurro la mayor de las Haruno. —Tsk, ganaste esta batalla mas no la guerra peli rosita—termino de decirle dándose vuelta y voltear buscando con la mirada algún índice de cercanía del Uchiha.

Los demás miraban con una gotita estilo anime como la mayor de las pelirosas se iba, dejando con un humor de los mil demonios a la Haruno del presente. La menor trago grueso viéndose en un futuro de aquella manera, sintiendo al instante un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal.

—Sera bueno—acepto Yamato.

—La feíta da miedo enojada—susurro Sai mirando a su compañera con un aura maligna rodeándola.

—No sean asi—hablo la menor mirándolos indignada. —Bueno al menos Kakashi sensei y Naruto-san se mantienen serios ante la situación—dijo con una sonrisa confiando en su compañero y sensei de equipo.

—Pequeña ingenua—susurro Sai sonriendo.

—Observa—hablo Yamato.

El ex Ambu la giro por los hombros, logrando que mirara tanto al Uzumaki y al Hatake los cuales hablaban entre si. El rubio dejaba sobre la rama en la cual descansaban unos cuantos cupones de lo que parecía Ichiraku ramen. Y el peli plata dos tomos de su Icha Icha.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, Naruto…..!—exclamo la menor soltando un aura maligna.—¡Shannaroo!—solto alzando su puño en son de amenaza.

Ambos nombrados la miraron sintiendo su cuerpo ser recorrido por un escalofrió. Ahora mismo se daban cuenta que aunque los años pasen… La pequeña Sakura daba miedo desde pequeña, terror de adolescente y horror de grande.

Las otras dos Haruno al escuchar el grito de su pequeña yo, llevaron su mirada hasta toparla en ella, esbozando una sonrisa al notar como el Hatake y el Uzumaki temblaban con levedad.

—Asi se hace chibi Sakura—hablo la del futuro sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Bien hecho—fue lo unico que dijo la pelirosa del presente sonriendo ladina.

La mayor de las pelirosa miro de reojo a la del presente, sonriéndola ladina, recordando un par de cosas en su tiempo, poso esta vez su mirada jade en la pequeña para asi ampliar su sonrisa. Hizo un par de sellos pero más no término.

—No tienes por que hacerlo—escucho a su derecha.

Llevo su mirada a dicha dirección encontrándose con la Haruno de aquella época, la cual se mantenía seria y con una tranquilidad que comenzaba a disgustarle pero no a molestarle.

—¿Hacer que?—cuestiono el Uzumaki metiéndose en la conversación.

—Solo un jutsu para esconder nuestros chakras—se alzó de hombros la del futuro.

—Ya lo he hecho, asi que no hace falta—informo la pelirosa del presente.—Me imagino que querrás sorprender al Uchiha—inquirió esta vez viendo al Uzumaki.

—Sera tan genial—asintió el Uzumaki.

—Hmp—emitió la Haruno del futuro sonriendo ladina.

—Ahí viene—susurro la del presente sonriendo con levedad.

Estaba a unos minutos de llegar a la entrada de la aldea, sonrió ladino solo faltaba poco. Después de ir con la Hokage a dejar su reporte iría a comenzar con su diversión, molestar a la Haruno era realmente divertido para él, algo en sus adentros muy pero muy adentro le decía que no solo le gustaba estar cerca de ella por hacerla enojar.

Apresuro a un mas su paso ignorando los comentarios de Suigetsu. Los chillidos de Karin, él solo quería llegar para verla. No sabía el por que pero quería verla.

—¡Teme!—el Uchiha alzó una ceja en alto.

Alzó su mirada observando en una alta rama a Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai y esperen….. Tres pelirosas. Sacudió la cabeza con levedad, sintiéndose realmente tonto al solo pensar que la falta de molestarla le había afectado.

Saltaron de la rama de aquel árbol, el Uzumaki sonreía burlón al observar como el Uchiha paraba en seco y esta vez sus ojos demostraban sorpresa y no solo frialdad. Kakashi miraba de igual forma que el rubio a su alumno.

—¿Qué esta pasando?—cuestiono el Uchiha completamente sorprendido.

Los compañeros del azabache no estuvieron absortos a la situación, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, no creían lo que miraban. Suigetsu se llevo una mano a la mejilla, golpeándose con levedad, para poder despertar de ese sueño.

—¡No puede ser….!—exclamo la pelirroja.

Tomo una gran bocada de aire, una vez mas miraba al frente tratando de romper el genjutsu que estaban usando. Observo a Naruto, Kakashi, Sai incluso a Yamato y se portaban normalmente….. ¿Acaso era el unico que veía aquello?.

—Uchiha…..—nombro con seriedad.

—¡Sasuke!—exclamo una de las tres con una sonrisa tierna.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—grito la menor con corazoncitos en los ojos.

El antiguo equipo Taka, miraba realmente sorprendido y horrorizado aquella escena, sus mirada se mantenía puesta en aquellas tres kunoichis. Suigetsu parpadeo un par de veces, volteando rápidamente a ver a la Uzumaki.

—Karin—llamo Suigetsu. —Que mierda le metiste a la comida, mira que ahora alucino—susurro impresionado.

—Ellas tres…—susurro Juugo consternado.

_¡Tranquilízate!,_ se grito internamente, talvez se trataba de un juego sucio por tanto usar su Sharingan, si eso era. No podía encontrar explicación a lo que tenía frente a él. ¿¡Por que mierda había tres Sakuras llamándolo!?.

En cambio con los demás integrantes del equipo siete las cosas eran distintas, bastantes distintas. La Haruno del presente sonrió ladina al observar como el Uchiha estaba completamente confundido. Hatake sonrió bajo su máscara al ver a su alumno con los pensamientos perdidos. Yamato sonreía divertido ante los gestos que hacia el azabache. Y por último Sai su sonrisa falsa ahora era completamente divertida.

—¡Sasuke!—los orbes ónix del Uchiha cobraron vida.

Sintió como dos brazos rodeaban su cuello y un pequeño tacto en sus labios, un tacto dulce, cálido y sobre todo desbordando cariño y ¿amor?. Observo a la mola rosa que se separaba poco a poco de él. Mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa, para después dar un paso atrás.

—¿Sakura?—susurro el Uchiha consternado.

—¿¡Que mierda crees que haces Haruno!?—exclamo una tercera voz detrás de la pelirosa mayor.

—¡Eso también quiero saberlo!—grito Karin con el seño completamente fruncido.

—Sasu…. Sasuke-kun—escucho el Uchiha.

El azabache dejo de mirar aquellas dos pelirosas que peleaban entre ellas, para bajar un poco su mirada encontrándose con una Haruno de 13 años. Lo sabía era Sakura, no podía confundirla. Sintió un leve escalofrió recorrerle todo su cuerpo al sentir como aquella niña lo apresaba y lo último que sintió fue como su camisa se humedecía. ¿Estaba llorando?.

—¿Sakura?—volvió a repetir el azabache.

—¡Aléjate de ella, Teme!—exclamo el Uzumaki.

El rubio como acto de reflejo a paso apresurado llego hasta el Uchiha, arrancando a la pequeña mola rosa de él. La Haruno mayor como la del presente, ambas miraron con una leve sonrisa a la menor.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?—cuestiono Kakashi, caminando hasta el Uzumaki y la pequeña Haruno.

Yamato y Sai observaron todo con una sonrisa, la pequeña ojijade, al sentir la palma de su sensei en su hombro dejo al Uzumaki y abrazo al Hatake, escondiendo su rostro en el chaleco del ninja.

—Es él, Kakashi-sensei…. Es él—susurraba la menor. —Sasuke-kun, esta en Konoha—dijo con la voz temblorosa.

El Uchiha veía todo completamente confundido, volvió a la realidad, posando su oscura mirada en el Uzumaki, en un dos por tres lo tenía acorralado contra el tronco del árbol el cual sintió la katana de Sasuke a pocos milímetros de su garganta. El rubio frunció el seño.

—¿¡Que mierda es esto Naruto!?—exclamo el Uchiha.

—Sasuke, cálmate—pidio Yamato.

—Naruto, esta vez te la rifaste—hablo Suigetsu.—Muy buena broma—inquirió mirando a la mayor de las Haruno.

—¿Buena?—susurro sarcástica la pelirroja.

—Sakurita—llamo el Hozuki. —¿Cómo consiguieron hacer una transformación de ti un poco mas grande con un simple clon? —cuestiono caminando alrededor de la Haruno del futuro.

—No es un clon—hablo Sai. —Es la fea, en unos años—contesto el pelinegro.

La Uzumaki frunció el seño. Colocándose frente a las tres pelirosas, la menor aun sin soltar de su abrazo al Hatake, mirando con curiosidad a la pelirroja que tenia frente a ella. Las observo sin despegarles un solo ojo de encima, extrañándose.

—Es cierto—Karin abrió los ojos a sobremanera.—Sus chakras no son de Naruto, es la pelo de chicle—susurro frunciendo el seño.

El Uchiha solto al Uzumaki, regresando su mirada a aquellas tres. Observando como la mayor le sonreía coqueta, la que él conocía lo miraba con seriedad y sin sentimientos y la menor, poso su mirada en ella y sonrió ladino al observar a la pelirosa menor sonreir con timidez, mirándolo tratando que no se dé cuenta escondiéndose entre los brazos de Kakashi.

—No creo que Sakura-san, llegue hacer esta clase de bromas—susurro Juugo.

—Vamos a la aldea, hablaremos ahí—hablo el azabache.

En estos momentos Sasuke, Taka, el equipo siete y las tres Sakura´s estaban en la oficina de la Hokage esperando a que terminara de explicarle todo lo sucedido al Uchiha. Mas el azabache parecía sorprendido.

—Eso es t6do—concluyo la Senju.

—Es de lo mas sencillo—se alzaron de hombros las tres pelirosas.

—Entonces mientras no encuentre la forma de regresarlas a sus tiempos….—Suigetsu sonrió con un brillo especial. —Se quedaran con Sakurita, bueno nuestra Sakurita—recito mirando a la adolescente.

—Asi es—asintió la rubia.

—¿Se pueden quedar con nosotros? —alzó la mano como niño pequeño el Hozuki.

—No—negó rotundamente la Uzumaki.

Llevo su mirada al Uchiha el cual se mantenía estático y con los ojos cerrados manteniendo la poca paciencia que le sobraba. La mayor de las pelirosas lo abrazaba de un brazo, mientras la Sakura del presente la jaloneaba y decía que si no se despegaba de él, le iba a dar una enfermedad. Mas la menor la cual rodaba los ojos y regañaba a ambas.

—No es necesario, mi departamento es…..—la del presente fue interrumpida.

—Es muy pequeño para tres personas—se adelanto a hablar la Hokage. —Por eso mismo ustedes tres…—señalo a las Haruno. —Se irán a vivir con Sasuke al barrio Uchiha—termino de decir.

—Pero shishou—se quejo la del presente.

—Es una orden—sentencio la Senju. —¿Algo que decir, Sasuke?—cuestiono al verlo tan indeciso.

El Uchiha suspiro cansado, aquella mola rosa que colgaba de su brazo, lograba hacerlo sentirse algo avergonzado mas no lo demostró. Paso su mirada por la menor y sintió algo extraño en su pecho, le recordaba mucho el tiempo antes que de que desertara de Konoha.

—Vamos Uchiha—hablo la Haruno del presente. —Ninguno de los dos queremos esto—susurro tétricamente.

Su ónix mirada paso ahora por la Haruno de su época, la escaneo por completo, se parecía demasiado, de pequeña lo hacía sentir protegerla, mantenerla a salvo, la mayor lograba ponerlo nervioso. Poso su mirada en la pelirosa del presente y sonrió ladino… Aquella era la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha sonriendo ladino. —No hay ningún problema—termino de decir el azabache.

—¿¡Que!?—exclamo la ojijade y Karin.

—Como lo oíste Sakura-chan—contesto con una sonrisa divertida la del futuro, colocando uno de sus brazos por el hombro de la adolescente.

—Yo creo que seremos una molestia—susurro la menor de las Haruno bajando la mirada.

Para sorpresa de todos, el Uchiha, camino hasta la menor, poniéndose en cunclillas para poder estar a su altura. Mirándola cara a cara, alzando su mano logrando poner nerviosos a todos. La Haruno del presente frunció el seño, dispuesta a atacar al Uchiha si es que se le ocurría hacerle algo a su yo menor.

—No es una molestia—se limito a responder el azabache mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—Sasuke-kun—susurro la Haruno menor con una sonrisa.

—Niñita—llamo la pelirroja. —Deja los suflijos para otras personas, si los quieres usar usa el sam….—la Uzumaki fue interrumpida.

—Puedes seguir llamándome asi—inquirió el Uchiha, mirando a la menor.

—Ya pueden retirarse mocosos—se unió a la conversación la Hokage.

—Kakashi sensei, Teme, Sakura-chan, Sai, Yamato-Taisho—llamo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa. —¿Qué les parece entrenar un rato?—cuestiono el rubio.

—No lo creo, necesitamos llevar cosas a la casa de Uchi…..—la pelirosa del presente fue interrumpida.

—Miedo, Sakura—susurro burlón el Uchiha.

—¿A ti?, si claro—respondió irónica la pelirosa.

—¿Entonces, vamos?—cuestiono Kakashi.

—Ya quiero patearle el trasero a este arrogante—inquirió la del presente sin dejar de mirar al Uchiha.

Todos los demás sonrieron divertidos, puesto que el azabache siempre lograba sacar de quicio a la Haruno. Y esta al ser provocada siempre caía en las trampas del Uchiha. Las otras dos ojijade sonrieron divertidas al ver cómo tanto Sasuke y la Sakura del presente se retaban con la mirada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento violento.

Tragaron grueso, aquello se había vuelto completamente violento y salvaje. Naruto, Sai, Yamato, la pequeña Sakura y la mayor miraban con una gotita estilo anime lo que desde hace unos minutos era mas que un simple entrenamiento.

Aquel entrenamiento donde el primero en salir de aquel campo había sido Yamato el cual recibió un chidori nagashi sacándolo del combate, el segundo se trataba de Sai quien trago grueso al ver el puño de Sakura a pocos milímetros de su rostro, lo último que recordó fue despertar junto a las otras dos feítas.

Y por último el Hatake que al ver como sus alumnos se habían encendido en aquella batalla, por mas que quiso hacerlo no podía separarlos. Quiso intervenir al observar como el Uchiha abrazaba por atrás a la pelirosa inmovilizándola pero mas no contaba con que la Haruno impulsara su cabeza hacia atrás al momento en que el azabache había desaparecido y dándole a él mandándolo volando hasta los demás.

—Ahora solo quedamos nosotros, Uchiha—dijo Sakura llenando de Chakra sus puños.

—Eso parece, molestia—respondió el Uchiha sonriendo ladino.

—Me estorbas—comento la Haruno.

—Y tú a mí—contesto el azabache con incredulidad.

Los presentes miraban iracundos aquella pelea de palabras, la mayor de las Haruno sonreía ladina al ver como aquellos dos trataban de herir el orgullo del otro de cualquier forma mas ninguno lo lograba. Yamato sonrió nerviosamente, si no paraban ahora no lo harían después.

—Creo que ya fue mucho entrenamiento—hablo el pelicafe.

—Yamato tiene raz…—Kakashi fue interrumpido.

—!Ya basta Sakura! —exclamo Naruto que quería impedir la hazaña de la Haruno.

Todos llevaron su mirada a la zona de batalla, observando como Sakura golpeo con fuerza el piso del campo, mientras que Sasuke salió de aquella nube de humo para nuevamente adentrarse y atacarla con el chidori, el Uchiha sonrió al ver una silueta y rozar torso derecho con el chidori.

—¡Te tengo! —escucho el Uchiha, tras de él y al mirar la silueta de enfrente pudo ver que era solo un jutsu de sustitución.

Sasuke intercepto el movimiento de la Haruno en un santiamén, tomándola de la mano más la pelirosa golpeo con fuerza el estomago del azabache, quien ante el golpe escupió sangre pero este la empujo hasta el tronco de un árbol cercano pasando la mano de Sakura por encima de su cabeza. Ambos se miraron con desprecio, resentimiento y en silencio respiraron muy rápido, tragaron saliva.

—Aleja tu feo rostro de mi, Uchiha—susurro la Haruno.

—Antes no decías eso, Haruno—contesto el azabache sonriendo ladino.—Tsk, pero vaya que golpeas fuerte—susurro Sasuke sin dejar de verla, él ocultaba el dolor de una costilla o varias quebradas.

—Eso y mas te mereces—respondió la ojijade.—Ya no me importas mas Sasuke, ahora podre saldar cuentas contigo—dijo sonriendo ladina.—Mientras sea nuestro "entrenamiento" nadie puede decirme ni reclamar nada—dijo Sakura con arrogancia.

—(No lo ha nombrad….)—los pensamientos del Uchiha fueron abruptamente cortados.

—Y no tendré que escuchar los regaños de Naruto—susurro la Haruno-

—¡Naruto!, ¡Naruto!, ¡Naruto!... —exclamo el Uchiha apretando mas su agarre. —¿Que no sabes otra cosa que decir?—cuestiono frunciendo el seño.

—Que tiene que diga N-a-r-u-t-o—deletreo la pelirosa.

—Recuerdo que hace poco a un mencionabas mi nombre enloquecida por mí—le dijo cerca del oído. —Te recuerdo que él ya tiene a la Hyuga—replico Sasuke con un gruñido.

—No seas idiota Uchiha. —hablo la Haruno. —Naruto es mi mejor amigo—le contesto volviendo a centrar chakra en sus puños.

El Uchiha sonreía ladino, como le gustaba molestarla pero el mas que nadie sabía que aquello ya se había alargado y sobre todo subido de nivel. Tenía que parar aquello y su último recurso era ganar. La Haruno lo llamo sonriéndole para asi cambiar sus facciones y golpearlo pero no conto que saliera volando junto con él.

—¡Teme!, ¡Sakuraaaa!—grito Naruto enloquecido por haberla visto salir volando junto con Sasuke.

—Párenlos, por favor—pedía con los ojos bañados en lágrimas la menor.

—Chibi—llamo la del futuro. —Deben arreglarse entre ellos, si alguno de nosotros nos metemos, podríamos salir muertos—susurro lo último.

La menor miro al Hatake el cual le sonrió bajo la máscara revolviéndole levemente el cabello. Llevo de nuevo su mirada al campo de batalla, observando cómo ambos se volvían a posicionar en pie.

—Sakura parece no querer detenerse—susurro Sai mirando todo el campo destruido.

—Y a Sasuke-kun parece divertirle—hablo la pelirosa menor con preocupación.

—¡Ponte serio Uchiha!—escucharon el grito atemorizante de la Haruno que estaba peleando.

Tragaron grueso al verla abrir el sello Yin y con ello usar el sello fuerza de un centenar. La mirada de la menor se centro en aquella peli rosa que ante aquella situación, miraba fijo y con un odio profundo al Uchiha.

—Mierda, Sasuke—susurro el Uzumaki con el seño fruncido.

—¿¡Se piensan matar o que!? —cuestiono la Haruno del futuro frunciendo el seño.

La menor se tensó al observar como el rostro de su yo del presente adquiría algunas marcas moradas que salían del extraño sello que tenía en la frente y el Uchiha alzaba una de sus manos creando un enorme dragón de rayo.

—¡El entrenamiento termino!—exclamo Kakashi rogando que aquellos dos le hicieran caso.

Pero como lo suponía no le prestaron atención, observo con horror como el Uchiha esbozaba una sonrisa ladina al momento de bajar la mano y exclamar un "Kirin", logrando que aquel dragón de rayo se dirigiera a la Haruno.

—¡Paren!—grito la menor de las pelirosa llegando justamente en medio de ambos.

—¡Sakura-chan!—exclamo el rubio.

Aquel estallido en el suelo, reluciendo con una enorme luminar dejo estáticos a todos los presentes. La explosión e impacto que había creado el Kirin al caer a unos metros de la Haruno menor los había dejado en un estado de shock.

—Ustedes dos si que son unas molestias—la nube de humo se disperso dejando ver a Sasuke con la menor de las Haruno en sus brazos y la del presente recargada espalda a espalda al Uchiha.

Se dejo caer al suelo con cansancio, sintiendo a los pocos segundos como la pelirosa que estaba a sus espaldas de igual forma caía. Observo a la menor que tenía en sus brazos, sonriendo levemente y posarla con sumo cuidado sobre el suelo.

—¿Sakura-chibi esta bien?—cuestiono el Uzumaki llegando hasta ellos.

—Si, no te preocupes Naruto-kun—susurro la menor de las Haruno.

—No debiste meterte en medio pequeña….—hablo el Hatake hincándose frente a ella.—Si Sasuke no hubiera alcanzado a sacarte de ahí antes de que el Kirin tocara suelo, lo hubiéramos lamentado—susurro acariciándole la mejilla.

—Lo siento—susurro la pelirosa menor. —Quería que pararan—dijo llevando su mirada al Uchiha.

—Disculpa, no debimos pelear de esa manera—hablo la Haruno del presente sentándose junto al Uchiha.

—Hmp—emitió el azabache asintiendo con levedad.

—Entonces no lo hagan—contesto la mayor. —Traten de llevarse lo mejor que puedan…..—las miradas de ambos se clavaron en ella. —Háganlo por Sakura-chibi—dijo alzándose de hombros.

Los ojos de la menor brillaron con sutileza, mostrando lo fascinada que había quedado ante lo dicho por su yo mayor. Miro con una sonrisa suplicante a los dos chicos del presente logrando que ambos rodaran los ojos y bufara.

—Bien—contestaron ambos.

—Tratare—susurro la Haruno.

—Ahora, Sakura-chan cura por favor al Teme—pidio el Uzumaki. —Nos vendría mal ir a los baños—susurro sonriendo.

—No suena mal—hablo Kakashi.

—Me apunto—alzó la mano la mayor de las pelirosas.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer—susurro Yamato.

—Bien—asintió Sai.

—Yo también voy—se alisto la menor.

El Uchiha y la Haruno del presente los miraron con un tic en la ceja, observando lo listos que estaban para ir a aquellos baños públicos. Suspiraron resignados sabían que los arrastrarían hasta ese lugar.

—Comenzare a curarte—hablo la Haruno. —Quítate la camisa—ordeno rodando los ojos al observar de reojo como su yo mayor sonreía y clavaba su mirada en el Uchiha y su yo menor tragaba grueso, se sonrojaba completamente y tapaba con urgencia sus ojos con ambas palmas.

El Uchiha no dijo, quitándose aquella prenda, se dejo hacer por la pelirosa, sintiendo cada vez mejor su estado. Cerró los ojos al sentir el cálido chakra de la Haruno. Volvió en si al sentir que había terminado.

—Listo—inquirió la pelirosa.

—Gracias—susurro el Uchiha.

Minutos después, suspiro resignada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, su yo menor se encontraba abrazada a su brazo, mientras ocultaba su rostro completamente sonrojado agachando la mirada. La mayor de las Haruno sonría burlona ante la actitud de sus otras yo.

—Vamos, nadie sabía que esto pasaría—hablo la pelirosa mayor.—¿Cómo íbamos a saber que era el dia de baños mixtos?—cuestiono alzándose de hombros.

—A mi no me molesta—contesto Kakashi con los ojos cerrados sin tomarle importancia.

—A mi menos—la sonrisa pervertida de Naruto le traía mala leche a la menor.

—Es incomodo—susurro Yamato desviando la mirada sonrojado.

—La feíta no es plana—murmuro Sai con una sonrisa.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de disimular el pequeño sonrojo que aparcaba sus mejillas.

La mayor de las pelirosas rodo los ojos, poniéndose de pie ante la mirada incrédula de Kakashi, Sai, Naruto y Yamato. Sasuke al oir como aquellos cuatro tragaban duro abrió los ojos y se maldijo al instante desviando la mirada.

—¡Siéntate!—exclamaron las otras dos pelirosas al tenerla frente a ellas.

Ante el impulso de la caída, el agua había salpicando, indicándole al Uchiha que aquella pelirosa ya estaba de nueva cuenta dentro del agua. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente. Sonriendo ladino al ver como la pequeña y la Sakura del presente regañaban a la mayor.

—A lo que iba—susurro la mayor. —Es obvio que no soy plana, nosotras…. Bueno ella—señalo a la Haruno del presente. —A esta edad solía llevar vendaje—dijo posicionándose detrás de la pelirosa del presente. —Mira—indico tomando con sus manos ambos pechos de la pelirosa y apretujarlos, logrando que la Haruno del presente se sonrojara hasta la raíz del cabello y se liberara con brusquedad de las manos de su yo mayor.

—Esto es realmente incomodo—susurro la menor con un sonrojo y con el agua llegándole casi hasta el cuello tratando de esconderse.

Esta vez el Uchiha no pudo disimular el sonrojo, siendo demasiado evidente al igual que Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y Yamato. Desvió la mirada tomando una bocada de aire, la molestia seria mas atrevida dentro de unos tres años.

—(Y tu novia)—le retumbo aquel recuerdo, aquella información que la mayor había dado en la oficina de la hokage. —Hmp—sonrió ladino.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso—susurro tétricamente la Haruno del presente.

—¿Hacer que?—cuestiono la mayor. —Ah….. Esto—volvió a repetir la acción pasada.

—Lo digo de nuevo…..—la Haruno menor fue interrumpida.

—Esto es incomodo—hablo el Uzumaki sonrojado a más no poder.

Yamato y Sai asintieron dándole la razón a aquellos dos, observando como la mayor de las pelirosas y la del presente peleaban entre ellas. La menor suspiro resignada llevaba un solo dia en aquel loco tiempo y ya se había acostumbrado a los locos arranques de sus otras yo.

—Después del entrenamiento me duele todo el cuerpo—cambio de tema el Uzumaki.

—(Un cuarto de baño, estoy encerrado con mis alumnos y compañero en uno, quien lo diría…..)—pensó el Hatake suspirando.

—Kakashi-sensei—llamo la menor.

—¿Qué pasa?—cuestiono el Hatake.

—¿Podría pedirle un favor?—pregunto la ojijade menor sonriendo, el Hatake asintió. —Podría quitarse la máscara—pidio con un puchero.

El Hatake lo medito un poco, no solo tenia la mirada suplicante de la menor si no también la de su alumna del presente y la del futuro. Suspiro resignado aquellas tres siempre lograban lo que querían.

—Por que no—contesto el Hatake alzándose de hombros y quitase poco a poco la máscara.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta, los siete ninjas restantes se sorprendieron al saber que había aceptado. Segundos después quedaron impresionados, con la boca hecho una perfecta "O" y los ojos bien abiertos por ver su rostro. El rostro de Kakashi Hatake… ¡Sin ninguna máscara encima!.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó el peli plata al ver que nadie decía nada.—¿Les comieron la lengua los ratones?—pregunto el Hatake divertidamente.

Era tan bien parecido que era imposible que una chica no fijara en él. Tal vez por eso mismo la usaba. Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Naruto, Sai y Yamato mantenían la boca abierta y las tres pelirosas sonreían embobadas y con un gran sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

—Asi, si me casaría—hablo la Haruno mayor. —Pero no—negó alzándose de hombros. —Tengo un hombre que espera por mí en casa—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha orgulloso.

—Pero yo no tengo a nadie esperándome asi que, ¿por que no?—la Haruno del presente dejo atónitos a todos.

Y la sonrisa ladina del Uchiha se había ido por el caño. Levantándose al instante y hacer que dos de las pelirosas se taparan los ojos sonrojadas. "Ya es tarde, lo mejor será ir a casa" fue lo dicho por el azabache. Todos habían salido del lugar. Antes de entrar a los vestidores Sai había jalado la toalla de la pelirosa del presente logrando que estará se sonrojara y escapara dentro del vestidor de mujeres.

—Ese Sai—susurro la Haruno adolescente tétricamente. —Esta me la cobrare caro, Sai—dijo mirando como en el recibidor estaban todos menos el susodicho y el Uchiha.

Con una enorme sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro se escabullo en cunclillas al vestidor de los chicos. Pudo ver a un pelinegro con el cabello mojado, ahí estaba, Sai se las pagaría cara, ajustándose el pantalón ninja. Sonrio divertida, caminando con tranquilidad escondiendo su chakra.

—¡La venganza es dulce!—exclamo la pelirosa al bajarle el pantalón dejándolo en un bóxer negro con azul.

—Pero que mierd…..—volteo y se sorprendió.

Bien….. Quizás la suerte no estaba con ella, aquel sujeto no era Sai, era Sasuke, se trataba del Uchiha el cual la miraba sorprendido, lo miro a los ojos para después bajar su mirada a las piernas descubiertas del azabache y sonrojarse, colocándose de pie al instante.

—¿Sakura?—cuestiono el Uchiha sin dejar de mirarla.

—Lo siento, pensé que eras…..—cayó al instante.

Por la puerta del vestidor entro Sai el cual alzó una ceja en alto al ver la situación de sus dos compañeros, observo a la Haruno la cual lo miraba sonrojada y pasó su mirada al Uchiha observando cómo este lo miraba estupefacto y con los pantalones abajo.

—No es lo que crees—se apresuro a aclarar la Haruno.

—Yo estaré afuera, vigilare—comento el pelinegro. —Sigan con lo que estaban asiendo—termino de decir Sai saliendo de ahí.

—Idiota—susurro el Uchiha con una venita en la sien, subiéndose por fin el pantalón.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Primer dia de convivencia.

Los rayos del sol calaban por la cortina apenas gruesa de la ventana, cierta pelirosa abría los ojos con pesar. Suspiro, soltando un bostezo para asi sentarse al borde de la cama, mientras tallaba sus ojos con sus puños.

—¡Sakura-san!—escucho como una voz conocida la llamaba.

—Pasa—se limito a decir aun con voz adormecida.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a una pequeña mola rosa, la cual vestía un lindo mayón blanco con un blusón azul cielo que le cubría debajo de los glúteos. Cerró detrás de ella, llegando frente a la Haruno mayor.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono la pelirosa mayor abriendo sus ojos y posar su mirada en la pequeña.

—Yo….—la pequeña Haruno trago grueso y al instante se sonrojo. —¿Podría ayudarme?—cuestiono sonrojada.

—Mi ayuda—cuestiono la Haruno mayor con una ceja en alto.

—Quiero ser de ayuda, pensaba hacer el desayuno—susurro la menor bajando la mirada.

La mayor de las pelirosa, se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su yo menor, sonrió con nostalgia, se puso de pie y se acerco a ella, revolviéndole con cariño el cabello. Logrando que la niña subiera la mirada y sonriera al ver como su yo mayor le sonreía sinceramente y asentía.

—Espera un momento, por favor—hablo la Haruno del presente. —Solo me ducho y bajamos, ¿si?—cuestiono.

Entro a la habitación de baño, tardando unos quince minutos, saliendo ya cambiada y con una pequeña toalla enrollada en la cabeza. Su ropa constaba de una playera pegaba de un color lila, una mayón negro que le llegaba hasta la espinilla y por ultimo sus sandalias ninjas. Retiro la toalla de su cabello dejando caer sus pequeñas hebras apenas rosando sus hombros.

—Ya es hora—anuncio terminando de cepillar su cabello. —Vamos—dijo caminando junto a la pequeña hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Ambas bajaron, por petición de la menor la del presente tuvo que colocarse un mandil color verde jade y la menor un rojo claro, los cuales contrastaban con su cabello y ojos. Eras más de las seis de la mañana.

Prepararon algo de café, huevo con tocino y un poco de por aquí, por allá de lo que había en el refrigerador. La menor había hervido unos cuantos tomates, partiéndolos en tiras con algunas hojas de lechugas y unas cuantas más verduras. Habían tenido tiempo de sobra, saliendo ambas ante la mirada sorprendida aun de los aldeanos, muchos aun no se acostumbraban a aquellas diminutas diferencia en la aldea. Llegaron a un puesto de dangos, comprando dos cajas de seis palillos cada uno.

—Son las siete en punto—susurro la menor.—Tsunade-sama nos dio el dia libre…—recordó con una sonrisa. —¿Cómo podemos llamarl….?—fue interrumpida.

—¡A comer! —grito la Haruno del presente desde el comedor, donde ya estaba todo arreglado y listo para sentarse a desayunar.

El primero en llegar fue Suigetsu el cual saludo a la pequeña con un beso en la frente y a la del medio con una sonrisa, el segundo en llegar fue Juugo el cual saludo con una leve inclinación.

Seguido llegaron tanto la Uzumaki como la Haruno mayor recargándose ambas en el muro para entrar, caminando hasta la mesa y dejarse caer en el asiento.

—Que bien huele—comento Suigetsu mientras abría la silla para sentarse junto a Karin y a su lado el pelinaranja.

—Se ve estupendo—hablo la Uzumaki mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—¿Usted lo preparo, Sakura-san? —cuestiono Juugo mirando a la pelirosa del presente.

—…—la nombrada negó. —Chibi realizó la mayor parte—comento posando una de sus palmas en el hombro de la pelirosa menor.

Tan sumida en la explicación de la menor, que no había notado la reciente presencia que llegaba al comedor. Si no fuera por Karin y su yo mayor juraba nunca haberse dado cuenta.

—¡Oh por kami!—exclamo Karin con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—¿El cielo existe?—susurro con una sonrisa fascinada la mayor de las pelirosas. —¡Por que si existe, quiero llevarme a este ejemplar conmigo a que me haga compañía!—exclamo con corazoncitos en los ojos.

La Haruno del presente llevo su mirada hacia el marco de la entrada, divisando al instante un azabache el cual entraba a pasó calmado al comedor. Traía consigo un pants negro y sus sandalias ninjas. Para sorpresa de todas las Kunoichi su torso estaba completamente desnudo.

Sin previo alguno, la pelirosa del presente se puso de pie y camino hasta un pequeño mueble donde lo primero que vio fue una toalla blanca, sin pensarlo dos veces volteo bruscamente sin evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Estas de coña Uchiha, tapate!—exclamo la Haruno del presente completamente roja y lanzándole una toalla.

—Sasuke, ¿Acaso quieres matar a la pequeña?—cuestiono Suigetsu mientras sostenía a una inconsciente pelirosa con un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo de su nariz.

—Hmp… —emitió el Uchiha sin inmutarse.

Un largo silencio se había creado, siendo interrumpido por un estruendoso ruido. La puerta de la casa Uchiha fue a dar al suelo, un joven rubio entro por ella con una enorme sonrisa que al ver la situación fue cambiada por una mueca de espanto.

—Grita y juro que tus sesos serán mi nueva alfombra, Dobe—amenazo el Uchiha al ver lo que el Uzumaki estaba a punto de hacer.

—Tu—señalo el rubio al azabache con culpabilidad. —Teme, ¿Por qué abusas de Sakura-chan?, ¿Ya no te basta con una si no ahora con tres?—le acuso con los ojos entrecerrados. —Esta bien solo de dos…..—reflexiono el Uzumaki viendo a las tres pelirosas. —Por que es mas posible que una de ellas, sea la que abuse de ti—susurro mirando a la Haruno mayor con una gotita estilo anime.

—Naruto….—susurro la Haruno del presente.

—Sakura-chan y Sakura-chibi son tan puras e inocentes….. Y tú enseñándoles perversiones—acuso nuevamente el Uzumaki.

—Yo no abuse de nadie—contesto el Uchiha simplemente volteando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia el rubio, ya que había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Después de varios minutos de disputas y peleas entre dos de los tres miembros del equipo siete, se decidieron a comenzar a desayunar, la pequeña pelirosa había recobrado el conocimiento, sonrojándose nuevamente al ver de la misma manera al Uchiha el cual sonrió ladino y salir del comedor para regresar ya con una playera negra sin mangas con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

—Cierto—hablo Karin. —Hoy vendrán las demás para nuestra investigación mensual—comento como si nada.

—¿De que hablas?—cuestiono la ojijade del presente al no entender.

—Sakura, Sakura, Sakura—nombro Karin sorprendiendo a varios por llamar por su nombre a la pelirosa. —Ir a tantas misiones ANBU no deja nada bueno—comento con burla.

Dos horas mas tarde, Juugo y Suigetsu habían salido a una pequeña misión dentro de la aldea. Sasuke y Naruto habían salido a entrenar, mientras las cuatro únicas féminas de la casa se encontraban sentadas en el suelo de la habitación de la Uzumaki. Frente a ellas otras tres mas.

—Ino-san, Hinata-san y Tenten-san—susurro la menor de las pelirosas mirando a las tres chicas. —Sigo sin entender que hacemos aqui—comento con un puchero.

—Ahora….—la Uzumaki sacó una libreta naranja de bajo de su colchón.—¡Es el momento…!—exclamo con una sonrisa.

—¿El momento…?—susurro la pequeña Haruno con inocencia.

—Claro Frentona-chan—hablo Ino con una enorme sonrisa. —Pon atención, todo lo que sale de aquí se queda aquí, vale—pidio la Yamanaka.

—¿Qué es esto?—cuestiono la Haruno del presente.

—Pensé que faltaba unos años para que hicieran ese expediente—comento la mayor de las pelirosa.

La Ama negó rotundamente con una sonrisa, abrazo por el hombro a Hinata logrando que esta se sonrojara mientras las demás miraban divertidas. Ino retiro la libreta de las manos de Karin y la abrió leyendo la primer pagina.

—"Los shinobis mas guapos"—sucumbió la Yamanaka, leyendo el contenido de la primera pagina, al instante cambio a la siguiente.

—Las siguientes listas se basan en encuestas hechas a chicas ya sean kunoichis o civiles de Konoha y Suna—explico Karin con seriedad. —Los lugares se obtuvieron promediando físico y popularidad—termino de informar.

—Comencemos—hablo animada Tenten.

—Número diez….—hablo la Yamanaka. —Hatake Kakashi, nivel jounnin—leyó la información, volteo la hoja hacia las tres pelirosas mostrándoles el contenido, en una esquina había una foto del ninja copy, era el peli plata sin duda alguna, su sensei, no solo aquella foto si no también muchos datos.

—Kakashi sensei—susurro la menor con un sonrojo.

—No son unas acosadoras, ¿o sí?—pregunte la pelirosa del medio temiendo a la respuesta.

—Claro que no—comento la Uzumaki ofendida, las dos pelirosas menores la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. —Bueno no mucho—susurro la pelirroja con una leve sonrisita.

—Sigamos—inquirió Tenten.

—Número nueve…—siguió Ino cambiando de hoja.—Nara Shikamaru, Jounnin, 17 años –hablo de nuevo mostrando la foto y al igual que en el anterior, venía toda la información detallada.

—Actualmente sale con Temari—hablo por primera vez la Hyuga.

—Temari-san—susurro la menor de las pelirosas al ver una pequeña foto del Nara junto a la Subaku No.

—Continuemos—animo Karin. —En el número ocho, Pain—comento con una sonrisa.

Tanto la menor como la del medio se sorprendieron, la primera por no reconocer a aquel pelinaranja de la foto y la segunda por escuchar ese nombre. La Haruno mayor sonrió asintiendo a lo que la Uzumaki dictaba, no había bastantes datos, pero si estaban las casillas a llenar y decía que información faltaba.

—20 de febrero, 20 años, tipo de sangre O+–empezó a escribir la Haruno mayor recordando aquella información.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Hinata.

—La información que les falta—respondió la mayor con aburrimiento.

—¿Y tu como la sabes?—pregunto Hinata de nuevo.

—Hmp—emitió la pelirosa dudosa.

—Ya abriste la boca, ahora acaba—sentencio la pelirosa del presente.

—Bien—acepto la mayor rendida.

La pequeña ojijade no entendía nada, tomo la libreta de manos de la Uzumaki, leyendo la información entre ellas descubriendo que aquel pelinaranja era el líder de una organización que se encargaba de atrapar a los bijus y lo que mas le sorprendió fue saber que aquel mismo había hecho añicos la aldea de la hoja.

—Nada de lo que diga debe salir de aquí, ¿entendido?—cuestiono pasando su mirada por todas, las cuales asintieron. —Bien, bajo los territorios Uchiha hay algunos sótanos que servían como almacén para el clan—explico ganándose la atención de todas. —Cuando Nii-san asesino a todos los miembros del clan Uchiha exceptuando a Sasuke, Obito guardo cada uno de los Sharingan de cada miembro—informo cerrando los ojos.

—¿Quieres decir que….?—la Yamanaka abrió los ojos a sobremanera.

—Si…. Los ojos de cada miembro que fue exterminado por Nii-san están escondidos—asintió la mayor. —Sasuke y yo encontramos el almacén, pero antes había leído en un libro prohibido un jutsu similar al Edo tensei—dijo abriendo nuevamente sus ojos.

—¿Qué es el Edo tensei?—cuestiono la menor mirando a la pelirosa del presente.

—Se trata de una variación del jutsu de invocación—contesto Tenten.

—Quiere decir que es una técnica que permite traer a personas muertas de nuevo al mundo de los vivos—explico de una forma más detallada Hinata.

La menor de las pelirosa abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, llevando esta vez su mirada a sus yo mayores las cuales asintieron, logrando que esta prestara más atención a lo que estaban hablando.

—Seinaru shīru: Supirichuaru raifu—susurro la mayor de las Haruno.

—Sello sagrado: Vida espiritual—murmuro la Haruno del presente.

—Me llevó casi catorce meses perfeccionar el jutsu, cambiando un poco las propiedades del mismo—comento la pelirosa mayor. —Normalmente si yo llegara a morir los cuerpos revividos caerían al instante….. Pero—tomo un poco de aire. —Perfeccione la técnica, logrando establecer los cuerpos siendo ellos mismo consientes y capaces de hacer y deshacer lo que quieran y deseen—termino de explicar.

—Espera…..—interrumpió Tenten.

—Quieres decir que…—Ino fue interrumpida.

—En mi época….. En un futuro Akatsuki resurgirá, siendo ahora miembros del cuerpo ninja de Konoha—termino de explicar la Haruno del futuro.

—Eso es sorprendente—susurro la ojiperla mirando a la mayor.

—Como sea—se alzó de hombros la mayor. —Sigamos—le pidio la libreta a la menor la cual se la entrego sin dudar.

Pasó a la siguiente hoja, lugar número siete, lo ocupaba Sasori con el mismo aburrimiento, la mayor de las pelirosas comenzó a llenar los datos que faltaban.

—Es lindo—susurro la menor con una leve sonrojo.

—Lo es—afirmo la mayor.

—Y bastante fuerte en combate—inquirió la Haruno del presente.

Ino sacó la libreta de las manos de la pelirosa mayor, siguiendo con su lista, en el sexto lugar estaba Suigetsu que salía muy bien en la foto, era seguido por Gaara y Neji en el quinto y cuarto lugar.

—El número tres es Uchiha Itachi—recitó Ino.

—¿Itachi…. Uchiha? —susurro la menor con una mirada vacía.

—No odies sin razón—hablo la Haruno del presente. —No todo es lo que parece—inquirió con una leve sonrisa.

—Nii-san—dijo la mayor con una sonrisa al ver la foto e información que había de él.

—¿Itachi-san es parte de esa tonta lista? —cuestiono la del presente.

—Que fuera un criminal de rango S no significa que no nos percatáramos…—hablo Ino.

—Vamos pelo de chicle—llamo Karin.

—Hay que aceptarlo, estaba como quiere—agrego Tenten.

—¿Él es el hermano de Sasuke-kun? —susurro la menor de ellas con un notable sonrojo.

—Si—asintió la pelirroja.

Karin retiro la libreta de las manos de la rubia Yamanaka, cambiando de hoja, dejando a la vista un hombre realmente conocido para todas las cuales instantáneamente llevaron su mirada hacia la Hyuga la cual se sonrojo.

—El numero dos….. Es Uzumaki Naruto—hablo la pelirroja. —Es el novio de Hinata—concluyo sonriendo.

—Hai—asintió la Hyuga apenada.

—Ahora el más importante—exclamo Ino. —El shinobi mas deseado…. El número uno—dijo mientras hacia un redoble de tambores con sus uñas y la pasta gruesa de la libreta. —Uchiha Sasuke—termino de decir.

—Sin duda alguna—afirmo la mayor de las Haruno.

—¿Sasuke-kun?—susurro sonrojada la menor.

—¿Uchiha Sasuke?, ¿el más guapo?—preguntó la Haruno del presente casi con burla. —Por favor, es un egocéntrico, baka ególatra, baka, pervertido, asociable a y se me olvidaba—comento con una sonrisa. —Y baka—termino de decir sacándole varias gotitas estilo anime a todas.

—¿¡Estás loca mujer!?—exclamo Ino con el seño fruncido.

—Vamos Haruno—hablo Karin con tranquilidad.—Que te la pases peleando con él todo el dia, no hace que estés ciega…—comento sonriendo. —Es guapo con su tono de piel tan blanca, unos labios completamente besables, su cabello negro azulado, sus ojos como dos posos profundos, un cuerpo esculpido por el mismo adonis—alagó la pelirroja.

—¡Hentai! —exclamaron la Haruno del pasado y la del presente al unisonó.

Una nube de humo pequeña apareció justamente frente a la Haruno del presente logrando captar la atención de todas. Cuando el humo disperso, una pequeña múltiple de Katsuyu se dejo ver.

—Sakura-hime—hablo la pequeña invocación. —Tsunade-sama, me pidio que le dijera a Sakura-san—volteo a ver a la menor. —Que la espera dentro de dos horas en el campo de entrenamiento numero tres—fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer.

—¿A mí, para que? —cuestiono la ojijade menor.

Las dos pelirosas restantes tragaron grueso al imaginarse el motivo por el cual su shishou quería ver a la pequeña Haruno. Y no era para pedirle que tomara una taza de té con ella… O no.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Misión.

Acaecía el atardecer en la Aldea de Konoha… Los últimos rayos del sol se vertían sobre las copas de los árboles, bañándolos de un brillante color oro, mientras la brisa los mecía suavemente…

Este agradable panorama, común en el otoño, digno de ser una imagen propia de deleite, fue interrumpido por un chillido histérico, proveniente de las enormes puertas para entrar o salir de la aldea, donde un grupo de seis personas estaban.

—Vamos chibi es tu turno—hablo la pelirosa del futuro.

—No quiero….—la menor hizo un puchero.—Sakura-san—llamo a la del presente.

—Te servirá como practica del entrenamiento de Tsunade-sama—inquirió la del presente tratando de zafarse.

—Pero no quiero tocar eso—susurro la Haruno menor escociéndose tras su sensei el cual sonreía divertido bajo su máscara.

La escena era realmente cómica, hace unos segundos el Uchiha había aparecido con el Uzumaki el cual lloraba al parecer hasta que las lagrimas dejaran de salir o se terminaran de por vida. El azabache miraba ceñudo al Uzumaki.

—¡Sasukeeee!—exclamo el rubio. —¡Me quemaste el trasero, maldito imbécil! —grito, mientras corría desesperado, tratando de apagar la flama que se había encendido en sus pantalones.

—Dobe—susurro tétrico el Uchiha. —Tsunade-sama nos aviso a todos de la misión, nos quería aquí a la hora indicada y tu tardaste por andar de calenturiento con la Hyuga—expreso con una venita en la sien.

Ante aquel comentario las tres pelirosas y el peli plata alzaron una ceja en alto, llevando su mirada al oji azul el cual se sonrojo a mas no poder negando rotundamente con las manos y la cabeza.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamo el Uzumaki. —Solo fue un besito—susurro sonrojado.

—Un besito, ¡Si casi te comes viva! —grito con irritación.

La pequeña niña de rosados cabellos, no podía más que descostillarse de la risa, agarrándose el estómago y sosteniéndose con trabajo de la mano de su sensei el cual sonreía divertido al ver como la pequeña Haruno se secaba las lágrimas que el reírse le producía.

—No es divertido, Sakura chibi-chan—hablo el Uzumaki.

—Claro que lo es—acotaron las otras dos comenzando a reír.

En la sien del Uzumaki se marco una venita, mirando ofendido a sus tres compañeras y a su sensei el cual había asentido afirmando la teoría de las tres Haruno. El rubio sonrió sacarrón acercándose a la pequeña pelirosa y colocarse de cunclillas frente a ella, logrando que su risa se detuviera.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto-san?—cuestiono la pequeña.

—Nada solo estaba pensando….—dijo haciendo un par de sellos para asi exclamar. —Kage bushin no jutsu—dos clones de sombra apreciaron y al instante sostuvieron a las Haruno mayores las cuales alzaron una ceja y fruncieron el seño. —Dime Sakuraaaa-chan—canto con voz melosa el Uzumaki. —¿Ya has recibido tu primer beso?—cuestiono sonriendo.

Al escuchar aquello la pequeña se tenso colorándose al instante y negó con debilidad agachando la mirada. Kakashi frunció el seño al igual que las dos Haruno y el Uchiha, el cual se mantenía un poco lejos de aquello.

—Dime pequeña, que te parece que tu primer beso sea el próximo hokage de Konoha—dijo haciendo otros tres clones los cuales sostuvieron al instante al Hatake el cual se había bajado la máscara y activado su Sharingan.

—Na…. Naruto-san—susurro la pequeña sonrojada.

—Tócale un pelo Naruto…—la del futuro fue interrumpida.

—Y date por muerto—termino de decir tétricamente la Haruno del presente.

—Observen—susurro el Uzumaki.

Tomo por los hombros a la pequeña pelirosa la cual se había sumido a un largo y absorto pensamiento quedando totalmente paralizada ante lo dicho por el rubio. Naruto sonrió abiertamente al estar a pocos milímetros de rozar los labios de su pequeña compañera.

Maldijo a lo alto al sentir un terrible dolor en sus costillas al momento de salir volando lejos de la pelirosa, cayó al suelo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos por el dolor para asi a los pocos segundos levantarse con trabajos, observando a un Uchiha siendo rodeado por una capa del Susano aunque solo se trataba de su brazo el que lo había lanzado lejos. Sonrió con levedad al ver como Sasuke tenía en brazos a la pequeña Sakura.

—No juegues con eso Dobe—rechino sus dientes el Uchiha.

—Sas….. Sasuke-kun—susurro la pequeña pelirosa saliendo del shock.

—Tranquila—dijo el Uchiha mirándola a los ojos. —Ese idiota no te hará daño….—le comento sonriendo ladino.

En el momento que Naruto fue a dar al suelo, los clones que habían sostenido a Kakashi y a las dos Haruno desaparecieron dejándolos completamente libres. Las dos pelirosas mayores le dedicaron una mirada fúrica al Uzumaki logrando que este tragara grueso.

—¿Estás bien chibi?—cuestiono la del futuro al llegar hasta el Uchiha y la pelirosa menor.

—Hai—asintió la pequeña al momento en que Sasuke la puso de pie sobre el suelo. —Gracias Sasuke-san—hizo una leve reverencia.

—No hay de que—se alzó de hombros el Uchiha.

La Haruno del presente se acerco a ellos, mirando al Uchiha el cual la miro a los ojos para asi sonreir ladino, logrando que ella sonriera abiertamente. La mayor de las Haruno sonrió sacarrona.

—Ahora que lo pienso—llamo la atención de todos. —Sasuke-kun fue mi primer beso—dirigió sus jades al Uchiha el cual ladeo la cabeza, evitando su mirada ya que se había sonrojado. —No tiene nada de malo que también sea el tuyo—miro esta vez a la pequeña.

Ante aquello el Uchiha regreso con fuerza su ónix mirada, posándola primero en la mayor de las pelirosa la cual sonreía divertida, pasándola a la de su época sonriendo ladino al ver que estaba completamente sonrojada y a la menor la cual estaba de la misma manera que la del medio. Pero para su sorpresa la pequeña negó.

—No—dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Que?—cuestiono el Uzumaki llegando hasta ellos.

—No quiero—dijo sonrojada.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja en alto ante la respuesta de la menor, tanto la pelirosa del futuro y la del presente hicieron lo mismo mientras Kakashi miraba atento a la pequeña.

—Bueno….. No es que no quiera—rectifico su respuesta mirando al Uchiha.—Pero quisiera que fuera con el Sasuke-kun de mi época—susurro sonrojada.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha mientras le revolvía el cabello a la menor de las Haruno.—Debemos comenzar con la misión—completo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras de la aldea, siendo detenidos por un grito familiar. Las tres kunoichis voltearon encontrándose con su sensei, Tsunade Senju la quinta Hokage de Konoha estaba ahí.

—Esperen—hablo la rubia.—Sakura, toma—le entrego seis capsula.—Quizás los necesitaran—miro a su alumna del presente.

—Gracias, Tsunade-shishou—contesto la pelirosa, guardando en su mochila las capsulas.

—Bien, ahora salgan—ordeno la hokage.

—Hai—exclamaron los seis.

Salieron, dirigiéndose al país del té, donde al pasar por la posada donde hace años habían descansado y conocido al hermano menor de Ibiki sonrieron con nostalgia.

—Aquí conocí a Idate-san—susurro la menor bajando la mirada. —En una misión con Naruto, Kakashi sensei y Sasuke-kun…..—susurro la pequeña.

—Y bien sensei, ya esta oscureciendo debemos buscar un lugar para acampar—comento la mayor de las Haruno.

—Correcto—asintió el Hatake.—Naruto ve a traer agua, Sasuke busca comida y ustedes leños para una fogata—ordeno el peliplateado.

—Bien—aceptaron resignados los dos varones.

—¡Hai! —asintieron las tres al unisonó, antes de salir a hacer su tarea.

Minutos mas tarde, en medio del bosque, se ve a seis ninjas acampando, poniéndose de acuerdo en las guardias que harán en las noches. Mientras la Haruno menor miraba sorprendida a su alrededor.

—No entiendo—hablo la menor.—Si Sasuke-san ha puesto un genjutsu de alto nivel….—tomo un poco de aire.—¿Es necesario hacer la guardia?—cuestiono mirando al Hatake.

—Realmente no, pero no sería malo cerciorar que todo estuviera bien—se alzó de hombros el peli plata.

La pequeña hizo un mofin al todavía no entender, para asi segundos mas tarde asentir decidida, miro a su yo del presente y sonrió para después posar sus jades en la mayor, suspirando.

—(Realmente seré fuerte dentro de unos años)—pensó mientras sonreía.

—Bien entonces quedara asi…..—dijo Kakashi, viendo a sus alumnos. —Sakura tu primero, Sasuke después, luego Naruto y al final yo—indico con decisión. —Una sola ronda al perímetro será suficiente—comento.

—Esta bien—dijeron los tres.

Se podía ver a una pelirosa sentada en la rama de un árbol haciendo guardia, mirando el cielo, un cielo despejado, con estrellas, una hermosa noche, pensaba la ojijade.

—Puedes ir a dormir, pasan de las 2:00 de la mañana y aun sigues aquí, Kakashi dijo que solo diéramos una ronda—hablo cierto Uchiha tras de ella.

—De todas formas, no podía dormir—susurro la Haruno sin inmutarse.

—Anda ve a dormir, hace unos momentos escuche el llanto de la pequeña Sakura—susurro el Uchiha. —Menciono lo de mi partida—murmuro desviando la mirada.

La Haruno sonrió con levedad al observar como aquel tema era incomodo para el Uchiha. Había notado que desde que su pequeña yo, había llegado se había encariñado con ella, hasta el fin de protegerla.

—Iré a verla—hablo la Haruno colocándose de pie sobre la rama. —Descansa Sasuke—dijo en un susurro la pelirosa antes de bajar en un brinco.

Camino apresuradamente hasta llegar a la tienda donde compartía con sus otras dos yo, encontrándose con ambas despiertas, la mayor abrazando a la pequeña la cual lloraba entre sus brazos. Entro sentándose frente a ellas.

—Todo bi…—la del presente fue interrumpida.

—Sakura—susurro la menor.

Al momento de echársele a los brazos, desahogándose completamente, llorando tal y como lo había hecho hace un momento. La pelirosa del presente no supo el ¿por que?, pero sus manos se habían movido por si solas acariciando consoladoramente a su yo menor.

—Lo soñé de nuevo—susurro la menor.—Él se iba, se fue y me dejo sola—dijo escondiendo su mirada en el pecho de la Haruno.

—No llores—hablo la del presente.

—Pero…..—la menor fue interrumpida.

—Chibi, debes de comprenderlo, ¿Dime sabes acerca de lo que ocurrió con su clan?—cuestiono con tranquilidad la mayor.

—Si—susurro la Haruno menor.

—Veras…..—la ojijade del futuro fue interrumpida.

—Es algo que él debía hacer, Sasuke fue alguien especial para mi, pero al final entendí que debía apoyarlo, aunque la idea que él tenía fue erróneo y cometió un grave error al asesinar a su hermano—hablo la Haruno del presente. —Regreso a la aldea, fue alumno de Orochimaru-san uno de los tres antiguos sannin, tal y como Naruto con Jiraiya-san y yo con Tsunade-sama—informo con tranquilidad.

—Todo a su tiempo, chibi, veras que él regresara—se adentro a la plática la mayor. —Mientras….. Tú debes de demostrarle que esos tres años que tardara no estuviste jugando juegos de niñas, debes entrenar y demostrarte también a ti misma que puedes estar a su igual de ambos—termino de decir.

—Ya no mas caminar tras ellos, siempre mirándolos por la espalda—asintió la del presente. —Debes ser su igual—inquirió.

La menor sonrió con levedad, limpiando los rastros de lagrimas que había quedado en sus mejillas, mientras volvía a recostarse y a sus lados sus otras yo. Cerró sus ojos comenzando a dormir. Fuera de la tienda cierto Uchiha, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras una sonrisa ladina adornaba su rostro.

Con ello la noche pasó dando inicio al siguiente dia, donde el grito escandaloso de cierto ninja rubio hiperactivo había explotado. Levantando a los otros cuatro mas dormidos.

—Teme—susurro el Uzumaki observando cómo varias gotas de agua caían de su cabello y su ropa estaba completamente empapada.

—Idiota—hablo el Uchiha.—Ni siquiera te levantaste para hacer la guardia—le reprocho con el seño fruncido.

—No es que no lo hiciera teme—acoto el Uzumaki. —Es que yo si confió en tus habilidades—inquirió sonriendo burlón. —Acaso no confías en tus genjutsu—susurro sacarrón.

—¡Buenos días!—escucharon la voz de cierta pelirosa fuera de su tienda.

Salieron de la tienda encontrándose con las tres Haruno fuera, al igual que el Hatake el cual se mantenía leyendo su típico libro naranja. Observaron como la Haruno del presente sacaba algunos topers de su mochila y los colocaba en una mesa que la pelirosa del futuro había hecho con el elemento Madera.

—Desayunemos—hablo la menor. —Sakura-san y yo empacamos algunas cosas—susurro mientras iba y tomaba de la mano a Naruto y a Sasuke.

Kakashi sonrió caminando hasta la mesa, tomando asiento y despegar su mirada para posarla en la menor la cual sonreía mientras llevaba a sus dos compañeros de la mano hasta sentarse en medio de ellos.

Se dispusieron a desayunar, para asi después seguir con su misión, empacaron todo nuevamente. Mientras saltaban de rama en rama, llegando a un largo camino que los dirigía hasta la aldea que habia.

—Hemos llegado—comento animado el Uzumaki.

—Ahora que lo pienso…..—la Haruno alzó una ceja. —¿Sensei, de que trata la misión?—cuestiono la del presente.

Todos llevaron su mirada al Hatake el cual sonrió bajo su máscara mientras caminaba adentrándose a la aldea. Todos fruncieron el seño observando de reojo en los adentros del bosque, sintiendo un par de chakras.

—Esto les traerá bastantes recuerdos—susurro el Hatake.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha.

—¿Recuerdan hace años cual fue su misión aquí?—cuestiono el peli plata.

—Teníamos que cuidar de Idate mientras era la carrera de los dos clanes que residen en la aldea—comento la Haruno del presente.

—Pues verán…..—suspiro el Hatake.

El Hatake sonrió bajo su máscara al ver a lo lejos una nube de humo acercarse hacia ellos. Alzó una mano en signo de saludo mientras frente a ellos un joven pelicafe se paraba con una sonrisa.

—Su misión es la misma—hablo el joven que había llegado. —Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, tiempo sin vernos—saludo.

—¡Idate!—exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa.

El Morino se acerco a la Haruno del presente, tomando de su mano y depositar un cálido beso en el dorso de la mano. Pasando su mirada por las otras dos y hacer lo mismo logrando que las tres se sonrojaran.

—Veo que la Hokage no mentía al decir que serian tres…..…—comento Idate —Sera un placer ser protegido por tres bellezas—sonrió ladino.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha frunciendo el seño.

—¿Y que haremos?—cuestiono el Uzumaki.

—Pues la carrera será el dia de mañana al amanecer—informo el Morino con seriedad. —Esta vez el jefe del otro clan a contratado ninjas renegados clase S—comento con enojo.

—Esto será divertido—susurraron Sasuke, Naruto y la pelirosa del presente.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Preludio de una batalla.

En la enorme casa del jefe del clan Wasabi, los shinobis se encontraban hablando más tranquilos sobre las instrucciones de la misión. Al llegar al lugar fueron recibidos amablemente por el mismo jefe.

—Desde hace unos años la familia Wagarashi volvió a querer volver a ser el clan que domine la aldea—comento el Jefe. —Este año se han escuchado ciertos rumores—comunico frunciendo el seño. —La competencia de este año será algo diferente—murmuro. —Tal y como lo hicieron la primera vez que ustedes trabajaron para nuestro clan, ellos han conseguido pagar dos escoltas de alto rango, criminales de rango S—concluyo.

—Ya veo—susurro Kakashi.

—Tsunade me había dicho que me mandaría a su mejor equipo…..—comento el Jefe nuevamente. —Pero nunca creí que mandaría a los tres sannin—solto una risotada.

Idate acompaño al equipo siete mostrándoles las habitaciones que ocuparían esa noche para que descansaran. Los ninjas agradecieron, mas cierto rubio atolondrado había tomado del brazo a su sensei sacándolo de ahí casi a rastras con el motivo de querer comer ramen. El Uchiha bufo al verse solo con aquellas tres molas rosas. Sus ónixs se posaron en la menor la cual se notaba que quería salir a dar un paseo, solto un suspiro, mirando a las otras dos.

—¿Y bien que quieren hacer?—cuestiono el Uchiha.

—Una vuelta no estaría mal—se alzó de hombros la mayor.

—No es necesario que nos acompañ…—la del presente fue interrumpida.

—Bien—asintió el Uchiha pasando a su lado. —Vamos—indico saliendo de la casa.

La menor sonrió de oreja a oreja, saliendo a paso calmado tras el Uchiha, siendo seguidas por las otras dos, bueno con el unico detalle que la mayor de las pelirosas llevaba a empujones a la del presente. Pocos minutos después, los cuatro paseaban por las calles del pueblo, observando que los costos habían bajado desde la última vez que habían visitado aquel lugar. La menor de las Haruno se detuvo en un pequeño local, observando unas cuantas figuras plásticas de su yo del futuro, de Naruto y de Sasuke cada uno con su invocación.

—Pero si son ustedes—hablo una mujer de edad avanzada mientras miraba a la Haruno del presente.—Cuanto tiempo sin verle señorita—comento sonriendo.

—Buenas tardes—saludaron las tres pelirosas con una leve reverencia.

—De nuevo ellos—susurro la mujer al escuchar gritos provenientes de afuera.

Las tres pelirosas fruncieron el seño, saliendo del local junto al Uchiha el cual simplemente miraba con seriedad lo que pasaba. Un grupo de sujetos destrozaban la mercancía del local de frente.

—Esperen este año y pagaran todo lo que han hecho al negarse a la familia Wagarashi—comento uno de los sujetos.

—Idate de la familia Wasabi es el mejor corredor, el ganara—inquirió el dueño del local.

Todos aquellos sujetos fruncieron el seño, uno de ellos tomo al viejo dueño del local de la solapa, dispuesto a darle un buen golpe en la cara. Impulsando su puño pero siendo detenido, logrando que soltara al viejo.

—¿Quién diablos eres tu?—espeto el sujeto al ser detenido.

—Veo que olvidan tan fácil—susurro el Uchiha apretando con levedad el puño del sujeto. —Veamos si esto te refresca la memoria—sonrió ladino. —Por que no tomas un paseo con tus amigos—inquirió con seriedad.

El azabache chasqueo la lengua al ver que todos se le iban en cima, bufo resignado, tendría que quitarlos del camino, la mujer cerró los ojos espantada al ver a mas de diez hombres que estaban a punto de atacar a uno solo. Escucho varios golpes.

—Tranquila—hablo la mayor de las Haruno.

—Todo está bien, mire—inquirió la menor.

Al abrir los ojos la mujer se sorprendió al ver al Uchiha como si nada mientras los diez hombres ya se encontraban tirados en el suelo con unos cuantos moretones y algunos inconscientes. Miro a la pelirosa que no había dicho nada, observando cómo esta sonría ladina.

—Siguen siendo fuertes—menciono la mujer de alta edad.

—Oye, Sasuke debemos regresar con Kakashi sensei y Naruto—indico la Haruno del presente.

—Lo sé—asintió el Uchiha.

—Pero…..—la menor hizo un mofin.

Las otras dos pelirosas rodaron los ojos mientras negaban ante la actitud de su yo menor. El Uchiha sonrió ladino, yendo hacia el local de la mujer donde antes habían entrado y tomar las tres figuras del equipo siete, saliendo del lugar y darle ryus a la mujer pagando por ellos.

—Toma—se los entrego a la menor. —Ahora vámonos—indico el Uchiha.

—Hasta luego—se despidieron las Haruno.

Se despidieron, saliendo del lugar, ante la mirada sonriente de los dos ancianos dueños de los locales. A los pocos minutos después llegaron a la casa de los Wasabi encontrándose con Naruto y Kakashi, explicaron lo sucedido y asi la noche llego cada uno yéndose a dormir para la comenzar con la misión el dia de mañana. El cielo aun oscurecido en el muelle de la aldea, Idate Morino calentaba para poder correr aquella carrera. Kakashi leia con tranquilidad su pequeño libro naranja, mientras Sasuke se mantenía tranquilo y la Haruno hablaba con tranquilidad con las otras dos.

—Naruto—llamo el Morino. —Como lo dije la primera vez, no me estorbes—inquirió burlón.

—¿¡Que!?—alego el Uzumaki.

—Aunque pensándolo bien, no estaría mal que la que se cruzara en mi camino fuera otra persona…..—reflexiono Idate mirando con una sonrisa ladina a la Haruno del presente.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha, llamando la atención de todos. —Concéntrate—dijo con el seño fruncido.

Su atención fue nuevamente captada por el presentador, el cual comenzó a animar el lugar y a presentar a cada uno de los corredores. Kakashi guardo su Icha Icha y presto atención.

—Atención, atención, la carrera del santuario Todoriki esta a punto de comenzar. Como corredor de la familia Wasabi, Idate Morino y como corredor de la familia Wagarashi Fukuske Ikiabuya—se escucho por todo el lugar. —Competidores, en sus marcas….—escucharon del tipo. —Listo…. ¡Fuera!—termino de decir.

Las enorme nube de humo que ambos competidores habían dejado atrás había sido sorprendente, los shinobis de Konoha asintieron comenzando a seguirles el paso brincando de techo en techo hasta llegar a los adentros del bosque. **De un momento a otro un ¡Puf! Se escucho, Bairo se convirtió en una nube de humo, apareciendo detrás de Sasuke y golpearlo en la espalda con fuerza, mandando al Uchiha volar varios metros lejos.**

**Media hora había pasado desde que había salido de la aldea. Llevaban el paso de Idate hasta que los sentidos del Hatake se alertaron, al instante abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de la Haruno menor protegiéndola. El sonido de una enorme explosión logro mandar a volar a los ninjas.**

**—****¡Sakura-chan!—exclamó el rubio.**

—Estoy bien—se puso de pie la Haruno del presente.**—Sasuke—llamo al Uchiha observando como este se ponía de pie.**

—Emboscada—susurro el Uchiha. —Naruto—llamo a su compañero. —Ve y ayuda a Kakashi y a Sakura del futuro—dijo mirando a un hombre que salía de un árbol.—Mas te vale cuidar de la pequeña—susurro el Uchiha.

—Bien—asintió el Uzumaki. —Se los dejo a ustedes—inquirió sonriendo sacarron. —Ne, Teme, Sakura-chan… No mueran—fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir en dirección a los demás.

El Uchiha observo de reojo como Idate había parado, siendo espectador de aquello. Cruzaron miradas, el azabache indicándole con ella que siguiera con su camino lo cual el Morino comprendió al instante retomando su ruta y alejándose de ahí.

—Solo son dos—susurro la Haruno.

—Comencemos—susurro el Uchiha cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos el Mangekyo Sharingan se hizo presente.

Aquel hombre sonríe sádico al momento en que una gran explosión se expande por el área. Naruto quien iba a unos metros lejos sintió un enorme ráfaga de aire proveniente del lugar donde Sasuke y Sakura se habían quedado. Negó rotundamente volviendo a brincar de árbol en árbol en busca de Kakashi y las otras dos Haruno.

El territorio que había cubierto aquella explosión había sido una enorme parte del bosque, dejándolo solo a escombros. La enorme nube de humo se disperso gracias a una enorme espada morada. Dejando ver al instante el Susano el cual protegía tanto al Uchiha como a la Haruno.

—¿Esas bien, Sakura?—cuestiono el Uchiha.

—Hai—asintió la Haruno. —Gracias—susurro poniéndose de pie. —Esto se pone divertido—hablo con una sonrisa. —Este es un poder que no puedo usar regularmente…..—trago grueso.—Tsunade-sama me pidio que no lo usara mas, pero esta será una ocasión especial—inquirió.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha. —Hace mucho que no te veo de esa forma, será bueno—alentó el azabache.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, logrando llamar la atención del enemigo. Sasuke llevo su mirada hacia aquella mola rosa, sonriendo ladino, observando como el cabello de Sakura comenzaba a elevarse, dejándolo de algún modo parado en puntas.

—¿Eres la demonio, Sakura Haruno?—cuestiono el enemigo.

De su espalda, comenzaron a salir dos alas negras, siendo muy parecidas a la de los murciélagos, teniendo unos pequeños picos en la parte inferior. Su chakra a larga distancia se sintió como comenzó a incrementar, sus brazos poco a poco fueron cambiando a brazos de demonio, llegando solo hasta los codos. Varios kilómetros lejos del lugar donde la Haruno se encontraba, Naruto sintió un enorme cosquilleo e inquietud al reconocer el chakra que desbordaba el bosque. De igual forma el Hatake quien peleaba contra un sujeto siendo apoyado por la Haruno del futuro abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir el chakra de la Haruno del presente incrementarse.

—Parece que esta emocionada—comento sonriendo ladina la mayor.

—Ese chakra….—susurro la menor temblando con ligereza.

—Es de Sakura, volvió a despertar al demonio que tenía controlado por años—susurro el Hatake.

—Satán no tamashī—termino de decir la pelirosa mayor mientras sonreía orgullosa.

—Mejor conocido como el alma de Satanás—termino de decir el Hatake.

El Uchiha desapareció el Susano, aun con su sonrisa ladina, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio a la Haruno de aquella forma. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a los pocos segundos abrirlos dejando ver en vez del Mangekyo Sharingan esta vez el Rinnegan en ellos.

—¿Estas lista, Sakura?—cuestiono el Uchiha.

—Hmp—emitió la Haruno.

A su alrededor varios relámpagos aparecían, el renegado mantenía su mirada totalmente desorbitada al ver en aquel modo a aquella mocosa. Frunció el seño, al darse cuenta de la apariencia de ambos ninjas frente a él.

—Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno—susurro el renegado sonriendo prepotente. —Entonces ustedes son la parejita de sannin de la que he escuchado—inquirió con burla.

Escaneo con la mirada a ambos, observando cómo las ropas que llevaba la Haruno habían cambiado, ya no llevaba más su falda roja larga del lado izquierdo y corta del derecho con una licra a mitad de la pierna tejida que dejaba ver su nívea piel. La pequeña playera pegada que dejaba ver parte de su abdomen y sobre todo aquellos guantes negros. Su ropaje ahora era un pequeño vestuario, un payaso rojo con negro, dejando al descubierto su vientre y un poco sus pechos, llegando hasta el cuello en tres picos. Medias arriba de las rodillas del mismo color y sus ojos griseases.

—Apostemos Sasuke—hablo la Haruno sin dejar de ver al enemigo. —Si gano serás mi sirviente por una semana—comento sonriendo ladina.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha. —Bien, primero vas tu y luego yo….. Ya pensare cual será mi premio—susurro. —¡Hey idiota, un consejo!—llamo el Uchiha al enemigo. —Cuando Sakura se pone seria no se apiada de nadie—sentencio al momento en que la Haruno desapareció y apareció tras el enemigo.

La Haruno había logrado llegar tras el enemigo, sonriendo ladino y lanzar una patada llena la cual desbordaba chakra, observando cómo su contrincante se defendió con un extraño escucho transparente.

—Maravilloso—susurro aquel tipo sonriendo sádico.

La Haruno miro de un lado a otro observando pequeñas bombas a su alrededor, cubrió su rostro con sus brazos al momento en que hicieron explosión sacándola a volar unos metros. Se coloco de pie, frunciendo el seño.

—¡Sakura, solo concéntrate!—escucho al Uchiha.

Solto un quejido al sentir como varias raíces le sujetaba las manos y los pies, logrando inmovilizarla. El Uchiha frunció el seño chasqueando la lengua. Observo como el enemigo se acercaba a la Haruno tocando con su palma la frente de la Haruno para después quitarla y dejar ver a la pelirosa inconsciente.

—Mierda—susurro el azabache.

Desapareció en una nube de humo, apareciendo a un lado e impactando su puño en la cara del enemigo, chasqueo la lengua al ver con el rinnegan como de aquellas raíces subía rápidamente chakra y el olor a pólvora que estas emanaban no le decía nada bueno.

—Tsk, molestia—inquirió al momento de proteger el cuerpo de la Haruno con el suyo, abrazándola.

/En la mente de Sakura/

_Era la mano derecha de la Hokage, tenía muchos pretendientes aunque los rechazara a todos, era querida por todos y respetada hasta por el resto de los kages, era muy habilidosa y jamás había tenido algún problema de cualquier tipo. Escaneo el lugar sorprendiéndose a si misma._

—_Tal vez estoy loca__—se __dijo la muchacha levantándose de su cama donde hasta hace años dormía. _

_Miró por unos minutos una fotografía que se había sacado hace una par de años. En él estaba Kakashi con el unico ojo que dejaba a la vista cerrado en una curva indicando que estaba sonriendo. Ella misma a la edad de 12 años, a su lado mirando de soslayo a Sasuke su loco amigo rubio. Y del otro lado extrañamente no podía distinguir a la otra persona._

—_¡__Sakura, llegarás tarde con la Hokage!__—escucho la voz de su madre._

—_¿Ma…. Mamá? —susurro la Haruno con voz queda. —(Ellos habían muerto hace dos años en una misión) —pensó para si misma. —Debe ser un sueño…—susurro bajando de e ir __en dirección a la salida de su casa_

—_¿Por qué estoy aquí? —se cuestiono al verse caminar hacia la salida de la aldea. —__Debo recordar… recodar a esa persona que olvidé sin saberlo__—se __dijo llegando a una de las tantas bancas que había en las orillas que llevaba a la salida de la aldea_

_De pronto se detuvo frente a una banca en particular, era diferente a todas las demás pues esta hacía que algo en su pecho se comprimiera de tan solo observarla. Recordar…Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y corrió unos pasos hasta que su mundo se vino abajo en un segundo al recordar unos ojos negros como la noche que poco a poco se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí con aspas negras a su alrededor._

_"Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! Que no puedo soportarlo..._

_...¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!_

_Cerró sus ojos con dolor, en su mente aparecieron tantas imágenes de una vez que cayó al piso con ambas manos en su cabeza. Imágenes de un joven de 12 años que sonreía ladino, ese mismo joven tres años más grande fuera de una guarida de Orochimaru. Un azabache matando a un peli negro con coleta… aquella misma persona llegando frente a ella, mientras curaba a Naruto en la cuarta guerra… sintió tanto dolo que creyó que colapsaría_

_"Sakura… Gracias__"_

_Aquellas palabras parecieron atravesar su mente recordando automáticamente al joven que faltaba en sus recuerdos. Recordó la pelea contra un ninja renegado junto a él. La misión de cuidar a Idate._

—_Sasuke…__—__murmuró. _

_Y entonces todo se desboronó y el escenario a su alrededor se derrumbó sin emitir sonido alguno. Cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos todo volviera a la normalidad, esperando volver a verlo._

/Fin de los pensamiento/


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7: Preludio de una batalla, parte 2.

/En la mente de Sakura/

_Era la mano derecha de la Hokage, tenía muchos pretendientes aunque los rechazara a todos, era querida por todos y respetada hasta por el resto de los kages, era muy habilidosa y jamás había tenido algún problema de cualquier tipo. Escaneo el lugar sorprendiéndose a si misma._

—_Tal vez estoy loca__—se __dijo la muchacha levantándose de su cama donde hasta hace años dormía. _

_Miró por unos minutos una fotografía que se había sacado hace una par de años. En él estaba Kakashi con el unico ojo que dejaba a la vista cerrado en una curva indicando que estaba sonriendo. Ella misma a la edad de 12 años, a su lado mirando de soslayo a Sasuke su loco amigo rubio. Y del otro lado extrañamente no podía distinguir a la otra persona._

—_¡__Sakura, llegarás tarde con la Hokage!__—escucho la voz de su madre._

—_¿Ma…. Mamá? —susurro la Haruno con voz queda. —(Ellos habían muerto hace dos años en una misión) —pensó para si misma. —Debe ser un sueño…—susurro bajando de e ir __en dirección a la salida de su casa_

—_¿Por qué estoy aquí? —se cuestiono al verse caminar hacia la salida de la aldea. —__Debo recordar… recodar a esa persona que olvidé sin saberlo__—se __dijo llegando a una de las tantas bancas que había en las orillas que llevaba a la salida de la aldea_

_De pronto se detuvo frente a una banca en particular, era diferente a todas las demás pues esta hacía que algo en su pecho se comprimiera de tan solo observarla. Recordar…Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y corrió unos pasos hasta que su mundo se vino abajo en un segundo al recordar unos ojos negros como la noche que poco a poco se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí con aspas negras a su alrededor._

_"Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! Que no puedo soportarlo..._

_...¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!_

_Cerró sus ojos con dolor, en su mente aparecieron tantas imágenes de una vez que cayó al piso con ambas manos en su cabeza. Imágenes de un joven de 12 años que sonreía ladino, ese mismo joven tres años más grande fuera de una guarida de Orochimaru. Un azabache matando a un peli negro con coleta… aquella misma persona llegando frente a ella, mientras curaba a Naruto en la cuarta guerra… sintió tanto dolo que creyó que colapsaría_

_"Sakura… Gracias__"_

_Aquellas palabras parecieron atravesar su mente recordando automáticamente al joven que faltaba en sus recuerdos. Recordó la pelea contra un ninja renegado junto a él. La misión de cuidar a Idate._

—_Sasuke…__—__murmuró. _

_Y entonces todo se desboronó y el escenario a su alrededor se derrumbó sin emitir sonido alguno. Cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos todo volviera a la normalidad, esperando volver a verlo._

/Fin de los pensamiento/

El lugar se había llenado de una enorme nube de fuego, causada por la potencia de las bombas al estallar, al dispersarse se podía ver en el suelo tirados, al Uchiha encima de la Haruno cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Lentamente la peli rosa abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el cuerpo del Uchiha sobre ella, siendo envuelta por los brazos del azabache. Se alzó un poco, colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca del Uchiha evitando que callera. Acomodo la cabeza del azabache sobre sus piernas.

—Sasuke…—susurró la Haruno con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Despierta, por favor—pidio moviéndolo con cuidado.

Sus manos habían tomado una temperatura fría, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, sin saber el ¿por que?, un indescriptible temblor la recorrió por completo. Sonrió con levedad al ver como el Uchiha volvía a cobrar la conciencia abriendo poco a poco sus ónixs.

—Gracias Sakura—hablo con dificultad el azabache. —Gracias por despertar…—dijo tragándose todo su orgullo.

Sonrió con levedad al sentir como la mujer lo abrazaba trituradoramente, aunque no pudo evitar que un pequeño quejido escapara de su garganta al sentir un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Sasuke…?—preguntó extrañada alejándose del muchacho para verlo mejor.

Cayendo en cuenta de su estado, su ropa estaba rasgada, llena de cortes y con quemaduras por doquier. Además apostaría a que tenía mínimo unos cuantos huesos rotos entre toda la sangre que cubría su cuerpo.

—Caíste en un genjutsu—hablo el Uchiha. —Debió de ser de un nivel alto, ya que demoré en liberarte—informo sentándose con esfuerzo. —Tsk—emitió el Uchiha. —Siento mi cuerpo pesado, mi chakra está al límite—dijo con voz cansada y algo jadeante.

La peli rosa miró con duda al poseedor del Sharingan, meditando el verdadero valor de las palabras que decía. Las cosas no eran tan simples como eso ya que además si él estaba herido significaba que el ataque del enemigo no había cesado.

—Espera un momento por favor—pidio la Haruno. —Kuchiyose no jutsu…—murmuró la muchacha mordiendo su pulgar y posar su palma en el suelo.

—Sakura-hime—una pequeña extensión de Katsuyu apareció.

—Katsuyu-san, por favor ayúdanos, cura a Sasuke—pidio mientras se ponía de pie.

La pequeña invocación, asintió, subiendo hasta el hombro del Uchiha mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por un chakra verde, comenzando a sanar las diversas heridas del azabache.

—Iré—sentencio la Haruno.

—Sakura-hime, por favor espere—hablo Katsuyu. —Falta poco para que Sasuke-sama este bien asi ambos podrán pelear—comento sin dejar de sanar al Uchiha.

La Haruno asintió resignada, pocos minutos después el Uchiha fue completamente sanado y su chakra volvió a restaurarse. Se puso de pie y camino junto a la Haruno la cual se mantenía con el estado del alma de Satanás.

—¿Qué te parece el combo sannin?—cuestiono la Haruno con una sonrisa.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha. —Me parece perfecto—susurro sonriendo ladino.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el enemigo quien había comenzado a atacar al Uchiha. La espada de Sasuke fue rápida y contraatacaba sin vacilación sin embargo el enemigo también hizo lo mismo y en ese intercambio de ataques, una nueva herida aparecía en la espalda del azabache quien con un gemido ahogado no pudo evitar mirar a su compañera quien volvía a la normalidad, regresando con la ropa habitual y su cabello acomodado.

—Listo—susurro la Haruno.—Sello Yin: Abierto—murmuro al momento en que un pequeño rombo se formara en su frente de un color morado.—¡Sasuke!—exclamo la Haruno.

El Uchiha sonrió ladino, dando un golpe certero al enemigo mandándolo a volar lejos, incrustándolo en el suelo, mientras desaparecía y aparecía junto a la pelirosa, la cual le sonrió.

El Uchiha tendió una mano hacia la Haruno la cual sonrió y entrelazo la suya a la del Uchiha, haciendo lo mismo con la otra. Quedando asu uno frente al otro, totalmente pegados. La Haruno sonrió ladina mientras extendía su chakra cubriendo a ambos.

—Unisón Katon: Shinku no hanabira no jutsu—exclamaron ambos.

El renegado abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver una rápida ráfaga de pétalos bañados en llamas, incrustándose en su cuerpo, sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía por dentro. En conclusión se estaba quemando internamente. Ambos ninjas de Konoha dieron la vuelta antes de que una cegadora luz blanca se dispersara por todo el lugar.

Con Kakashi hacía tiempo que Naruto había llegado y con ayuda del Uzumaki habían logrado deshacerse del enemigo. El cual había servido como entrenamiento para la pequeña pelirosa. Una ráfaga y al instante una extensa luz se extendió a lo lejos.

—¿Qué rayos….?—la menor miraba atónita hacia dicha dirección.

—Usaron ese jutsu—susurro el Uzumaki sorprendido.

—¿De que hablas?—cuestiono la menor.

El Hatake alzó la mirada observando cómo pequeños pétalos rojizos caían del cielo. La pequeña Haruno tomo uno en mano sintiendo un cálido calor en él. Llevo su mirada jade a su yo mayor, pidiendo una explicación.

—Observa este pequeño rombo—señalo su frente al momento en que se diviso dicha figura. —Al igual que Tsunade-sama, nosotras lo poseemos….. Bueno aunque a ti te llevara un par de años recolectar una grande cantidad de chakra—comento la Haruno mayor.

—A ese sello se le llama, sello Yin, cuando lo liberas es capaz de mantenerte en una guerra por semanas sin gastar una sola pisca de chakra—inquirió Naruto.

—A Sakura le costó tres años acumular aquella cantidad…—informo el Hatake. —En la cuarta guerra ninja, cuando los Kages llegaron junto a Sasuke, tanto él como Naruto estaban dispuesto a luchar contra el Juubi, indicándole a Sakura que descansara—recordó el peli plata.

—Mas yo no quise que me tomaran mas como una kunoichi débil, quería que se dieran cuenta que estaba a su igual, los tres fuimos entrenamos por uno de los tres sannin, asi que ahí fue cuando lo libere por primera vez—inquirió la mayor.

—Ese pétalo—señalo el Uzumaki. —Es el resultado de un jutsu que ambos crearon en la guerra—inquirió con una sonrisa. —Unisón Katon: Shinku no hanabira no jutsu—explico el Uzumaki.

—Este jutsu puede dispersarse en el aire en pequeñas moléculas, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del enemigo—indico mientras tomaba un pétalo del suelo. —Ya que los pétalos están dentro del cuerpo, el enemigo siente como si se quemara por dentro, debido a la sincronización que tanto Sasuke como Sakura-chan hacen al terminar el jutsu, calcinando por completo el cuerpo—termino de explicar.

—Eso es genial….. Aunque un poco grotesco y sádico—dijo la pequeña Haruno.

—Vamos—hablo el Hatake. —Deben haberse quedado sin chakra al hacer ese jutsu—inquirió mientras comenzaba a saltar de rama en rama.

Minutos después llegaron hasta donde la Haruno y el Uchiha, observando con una ceja en alto, como ambos shinobis se encontraban en el suelo inconscientes, por sus facciones realmente exhaustos y con sus manos aun entrelazadas.

—Regresemos al pueblo—indico Kakashi. —Seguro que la carrera termino—indico con una sonrisa bajo su máscara.

—Kage bushin no jutsu—dijo el Uzumaki y al instante un clon apareció a su lado.

El Uzumaki tomo en brazos a la Haruno con sumo cuidado, mientras el clon subía al Uchiha en su espalda. Ya con ambos a salvó brincaron de rama en rama, saliendo de aquel bosque y llegar hasta el pueblo, donde había una gran celebración.

Idate Morino había sido el vencedor en aquella carrera, dándole la victoria a la familia Wasabi. El jefe pidio que llevaran a la Haruno y al Uchiha a sus habitaciones mientras recuperaban la conciencia. Los demás dieron detalles de lo sucedido.

Dos días habían sido lo suficiente para que el Uchiha y la Haruno cobraran el conocimiento. Apenas habían despertado, fueron interrogados por la pequeña Haruno la cual había pasado 48 horas en completa preocupación.

Después de la gran sesión de interrogatorios a la cual se había unido el Uzumaki, Kakashi dio por finalizada la misión, indicando su regreso a la aldea de las hojas. La familia Wasabi agradeció a los ninjas.

Brincaban de rama en rama, divisando a unos metros las enormes puertas de su aldea natal. El Uchiha llevaba en su espalda a la pequeña pelirosa la cual dormía plácidamente.

—Se esmero demasiado tratando de sanarlos—hablo el Uzumaki refiriéndose a la menor.

—Le dije que no era necesario, que solo necesitaban descansar para recuperar energías y el conocimiento—inquirió la Haruno mayor.

—Estaba demasiado preocupada—asintió el Hatake.

—Sus entrenamientos comienzan a tener frutos—recito la mayor de las Haruno. —En el estado que ambos estaban, máximo les daba una semana para despertar—indico saltando frente a las enormes puertas de la aldea. —Y ella los hizo despertar solo en dos días—termino de decir.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha.

Habían llegado, estaban frente a las grandes puertas de la aldea de Konoha, entraron a paso calmado, siendo recibidos al instante por Kotetsu e Izumo los cuales hacían su típica guardia. Habían decidido ir con la Hokage a dar su informe, caminando por las calles de Konoha donde las miradas de los aldeanos y algunos shinobis que paseaban por ahí tenían puestas en ellos.

Minutos después llegaron finalmente hasta la torre del hokage, ya los seis se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade, la cual al escuchar el informe agradeció al equipo. La pequeña pelirosa recupero el conocimiento, siendo bajado y puesta de pie por el Uchiha.

—Bien hecho equipo siete, tómense el dia—indico la Hokage. —Pueden retirarse—inquirió con tranquilidad.

Todos asintieron, dando la vuelta y salir de la oficina, al momento de hacerlo el Uzumaki salió corriendo con la excusa de tener que ir a ver a su Hinata-chan, el Hatake desapareció en una nube de humo después de sacar su Icha Icha de la bolsa de armas.

El Uchiha miro a las tres pelirosas las cuales se mantenían tranquilas. La mayor le pidio que se adelantara al barrio Uchiha. Excusándose con tener que hablar con Tsunade. Deteniendo de igual forma a sus otras yo.

Dio media vuelta, tocando nuevamente, recibiendo un "adelante" por parte de su maestra. Entraron la mayor comenzó a hablar sorprendiendo tanto a Tsunade como a sus otras dos yo. Relatando y pidiendo que las dejara realizar un jutsu.

—No…. No creo poder hacerlo—susurro la menor con miedo.

—Suena bien y quisiera aprender un jutsu de tal magnitud—inquirió la del presente.

—Ya veo—susurro la quinta.—Me parece bien—dijo con una sonrisa.—Servir de entrenamiento para Sakura—inquirió mirando a la menor.—Pueden ocupar la sala de investigación el tiempo que necesiten para lograr ese jutsu—termino de decir.

Las tres asintieron, saliendo de la oficina, yendo hacia la biblioteca de la torre sacando unos cuantos libros. Volvieron a salir, esta vez con dirección hacia la sala de investigación.

—¿Están dispuestas a hacerlo?—cuestiono la mayor.

—Con este jutsu devolveremos la felicidad a mas de una persona—asintió la menor. —¡Hare mi mayor esfuerzo, Shannaroo!—exclamo la ojijade.

—Pero para eso, debemos practicar mucho—inquirió la del presente.

La Haruno mayor asintió dándoles la razón a las otras dos. Comenzó a indicarles los movimientos de manos, en conclusión los sellos pertenecientes al jutsu. Las otras dos asintieron.

La noche había caído y con ellos aquellas tres kunoichis que hacían tiradas en el suelo completamente cansadas. Sonreían con levedad, habían gastado bastante chakra en el entrenamiento.

—Intentémoslo una vez con este—indico la mayor, haciendo un par de sellos y frente a ella un corazón apareció, logrando asustar a las otras dos.—No se espanten no es de humano, es de un oso—informo al ver la expresión de horror de las otras dos.

—Pe…. Pero casi no me queda chakra—susurro la menor.

—No te preocupes….—hablo la mayor. —Para eso nosotras estamos contigo y no se necesita de gran cantidad a la de un humano—susurro.

La menor y la del presente asintieron, hincándose frente a la extensión del animal. Estirando sus manos frente a ellas, concentrándose y sincronizando su chakra. Abrieron los ojos mientras hacían un par de sellos.

—Seinaru shīru: Supirichuaru raifu—dijeron las tres al momento de que el corazón del animal comenzó a brillar.

Del corazón de aquel animal comenzaron a salir pequeños tejidos que poco a poco comenzaron a crear el cuerpo el cuerpo completamente tangible de lo que parecía un oso. Cierta rubia se mantenía oculta, recargada mientras observaba a aquellas tres pelirosas. Sonrió al ver como el oso cobraba vida y ellas caían al suelo exhaustas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8: Jutsu de reanimación prohibida.

Comenzaba a molestarse, algo le decía que ellas estaban tramando algo. Hacia un par de días que salían temprano del barrio Uchiha y llegaban a largas horas de la noche. Y lo mas sospechoso fue cuando la quinta mandaba de misión al equipo siete exceptuando a las Haruno.

Según la quinta hokage, les había pedido el dia de mañana a primera hora estuviesen en el campo de entrenamiento numero tres. Se encontraba sentado en la sala de la casa principal del clan Uchiha, absorto a la pelea que Suigetsu y Karin habían comenzado, observo de reojo a Juugo el cual se encontraba leyendo un par de pergaminos.

Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y por ella entrando a duras penas tres kunoichis bastante conocidas para él. Al dar un par de pasos dentro, apenas pasando la sala, las tres cayeron inconscientes del cansancio.

Cayendo una arriba de la otra, colocándose en una situación realmente divertida, puesto la pelirosa del presente había caído sobre la mayor y la menor sobre la Haruno de esa época. Karin frunció el seño.

—Su chakra es casi nulo….—inquirió Karin al sentir apenas el chakra de las tres. —Solo necesitaran un buen descanso y mañana estarán como nuevas—explico la Uzumaki.

—¿Qué rayos han estado haciendo?—susurro Suigetsu corriendo hacia ellas.

—Suigetsu….. Encárgate de llevar a la pequeña a su habitación—ordeno el Uchiha. —Juugo tu…...—el azabache señalo con la mirada a la mayor.—Hmp—emitió al caminar hasta donde habían caído y tomar en brazos a la del presente.

Casi diez horas habían transcurrido desde el acontecimiento, el Uchiha por alguna razón sentía algo en el pecho, algo que le decía que tenía que ir a ver como se encontraba la ojijade de su tiempo.

Y ahí lo tienen como todo un padre preocupado frente a la puerta perteneciente a la habitación de dicha pelirosa mal humorada. Bufo alzando su puño y golpear suavemente la madera dos veces, sin recibir respuesta.

—Sakura—llamo el Uchiha. —Hey Sakura, ¿estás bien? —cuestiono alzando un poco la voz mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación donde se hospedaba dicha pelirosa.

—Si...vete—escucho del otro lado la voz cansada de la Haruno.

Sasuke suspiró irritado, molesto, si pero molesto consigo mismo al preocuparse por aquella molestia rosada. La razón por la que no había salido después de que su dobe amigo fue hasta su casa pidiéndole que lo acompañara a Ichiraku ramen era porque esa pelirosa por alguna razón le preocupaba.

La pequeña revisión que le había hecho Karin en la mañana indicaba que la Haruno había cogido un resfriado y se encontraba enferma por el sobreesfuerzo que ha estado haciendo aquellos días. Aunque el Uchiha no lo admitiera estaba preocupado por ella.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que las otras dos Haruno habían despertado y salido de la mansión Uchiha, lo extraño era que la pelirosa del presente permanecía encerrada en su habitación desde hace más de diez horas y se negaba a salir. ¿En serio qué tan mal podía estar?

—¡Sakura, abre maldición!—exclamó el Uchiha ya harto.

—…..—mas no recibía respuesta.

—¿Sakura? —volvió a llamar el azabache.

—...—esto comenzaba a molestar al Uchiha.

—¡Sakura!—ya harto el azabache abrió la puerta de la habitación solo para encontrar a la Haruno sentada en la orilla de la cama con el rostro completamente rojo, temblando y al parecer medio inconsciente.

¡Maldición! Karin había dicho que solo sería una pequeña fiebre que pasaría pronto, que no había nada de que preocuparse. _¿Por qué la Haruno dejo que su fiebre avanzara tanto?_.

Gruño completamente molesto al recordar que el equipo 11 antes conocido como Taka había sido mandado a una misión esa tarde. Frunció aun mas su seño al cerciorar que la maldita barrera que el imbécil de Naruto había puesto alrededor de la casa por no acompañarlo, aun seguía.

Miro el rostro sudoroso de la joven y decidió acercarse sin embargo la pelirosa despertó dejando a la vista unos jades con un resplandor lleno de cansancio los cuales miraban a los ónixs preocupados del muchacho.

—Sa….. Sasuke, lo… lo siento—susurro la Haruno.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito el Uchiha para que la tomara en brazos y la llevara directo a la habitación del baño. _Necesitaba una ducha, él debía bajar esa maldita fiebre_.

Dejó a Sakura suavemente en el piso del baño mientras abría la regadera y esperaba que comenzara a caer agua tibia. Su mirada regresó a ver a la pelirosa. No pensaba en nada que no fuera ayudarla en ese momento, pero al darse cuenta de que ella no podría mantenerse en pie por sí sola se saco las sandalias ninja y la camisa negra sin mangas que llevaba puesta.

Ignorando los ojos, ahora mas abiertos de ella, la acuno entre sus brazos y se metieron bajo la regadera juntos. Sakura tembló al sentir el agua en su piel, tratando de zafarse del agarre con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, haciendo que el Uchiha la abrazara más fuerte.

—Ya va a pasar Sakura—indico el Uchiha. —Tranquilízate—pidio sintiendo como el cuerpo de la Haruno aun temblaba bajo sus brazos.

Trago grueso al sentir el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo, sabía que era pequeña y fina pero al tenerla entre sus brazos temió que si la sostenía demasiado fuerte podría hacerle daño.

Pero... a su vez tenerla entre sus brazos lo hacía sentir... bien. Sintiendo que de aquella forma podía protegerla mejor. Y el contacto de su piel con la suya daba una cálida y acogedora sensación.

—Sa…. Sasuke—susurro la pelirosa.

La pelirosa nunca había tenido una fiebre tan fuerte en su vida. Además no era muy común enfermarse siendo medic-nin. Recordaba los ojos de Sasuke cuando la vio sentada en la cama y se quiso golpear a ella misma.

No le gustaba que el joven se preocupara por ella más de lo necesario. Pero ahorita se estaba aferrando a el por los escalofríos que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Simplemente no podía hacerlos parar y estar entre los fuertes brazos del Uchiha la reconfortaba. Sabía que él no dejaría que nada le pasara.

Una vez que ella dejó de temblar salieron, Sasuke aun con ella en brazos, para ponerle una ropa mas abrigada. El unico sobreviviente del clan Uchiha la situó en su cama con cuidado y le sacó la ombliguera roja dejándola en solo un top negro. Error…..

Con el agua el top negro de la pelirosa se apegaba demasiado para el gusto del Uchiha. Sasuke se puso más rojo que uno de sus deliciosos tomates. Tragó saliva fuertemente. Dentro, muy pero muy dentro de su pecho sabia que la Haruno le atraía pero nunca se había parado a pensar de _esa_ manera en ella y ahora la tenia mojada, en su cama, en ropa interior y podía ver claramente el contorno de sus... Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente intentando no clavar su mirada en cierta parte de su compañera.

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua el Uchiha. —(¡_Maldición está enferma! No puedes dejar que tus hormonas saquen lo mejor de ti Uchiha)_ —se reprimió a si mismo. —_Lo primordial es que mejore_—susurro asintiendo.

Una vez controladas sus hormonas, decidió no mirar sino solo al cabello de la Haruno, abrió las cobijas y le indicó con la cabeza que entrara. No quería dejarla asi y mucho menor podía hasta que buscara algo de ropa abrigada para ella. Sin embargo cuando se levanto sintió una mano sosteniendo su muñeca.

—No me dejes—susurro la Haruno. —No te vayas—dijo un poco más alto.

La fiebre dejó tan exhausta a Sakura que sentía miedo. No le importaba la ausencia de su ropa o la cara sumamente sonrojada de Sasuke tan solo sentía que no quería estar sola. Sabía que estaba completamente fuera de si misma mostrándose así de débil y asustada pero no le importaba. Un frío comenzó a subir por su cuerpo y comenzó de nuevo a temblar.

El azabache no sabía que hacer, tal vez era mejor mandar a una pequeña extensión de Manda a llamar a Tsunade o a la Haruno del futuro. Sakura se veía muy mal y... lo que lo espantaba era lo asustada que parecía.

Frunció el seño no podía dejarla así. Además había escuchado en algún momento de su vida siendo concretos de su pervertido sensei que el calor que emiten dos cuerpos juntos es mayor que cualquier cosa. De nuevo la sangre subió a su rostro. ¡Mierda!, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?. No, no no….. Debía llamar a Tsunade y pedirle ayuda. Regresó su mirada a la Haruno. Oh grave error…

La miró a los ojos. Esos ojos siempre parecían traspasarle el alma a todo el que se pusiera frente a ella. Era como si hablaran por sus miradas. Y lo que ahorita veía en ella era dolor y miedo sorprendiéndolo.

—Sakura—susurro el Uchiha.

De un movimiento estaba recostado bajo las sábanas encima de la pelirosa. Su cuerpo cubría todo el cuerpo de la mujer y sentía lo frío que estaba. Hasta la punta de sus pies estaban helados. El Uchiha cerró los ojos y pasó sus brazos debajo de ella, abrazándola por su pequeña cintura y ganándose un escalofrío ya que Sakura posó sus heladas manos en su pecho para calentarlas. Ambos respiraban con dificultad por el cambio de temperaturas de sus cuerpos que ahora estaban juntos sin casi nada de ropa cabe recalcar.

—Sasuke gracias….—susurro la pelirosa. —Solo espera unos días mas—fue lo último que dijo antes de caer completamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una semana mas había pasado, para el Uchiha aquellas palabras de la Haruno dia a dia retumbaban en su cabeza. Un dia después de la fiebre la pelirosa estaba completamente sana como si nada hubiera pasado.

Brincaba de rama en rama a pocos metros de llegar al campo de entrenamiento numero tres. Dio su ultimo pasó bajando del árbol de un saltó observando a varios ninjas en el lugar y con ellos las tres pelirosas, Kakashi y la Hokage,

—Pensé que no vendrías, Teme…—a un metro de él se encontraba Naruto.—¡Tsunade-bachan, díganos de una vez para que nos cito aquí tan temprano!—levanto la mirada observando aun el cielo oscurecido.

Tsunade carraspeo ignorando él como la había llamado el Uzumaki. Observo como las tres Haruno caminaban hasta quedar en medio del campo siendo observadas por todos.

—Les explicare—hablo la Hokage.—Ellas tres estos días han estado entrenando cierto jutsu prohibido que va mas allá de un Kage—informo sonriendo observando como la pelirosa mayor sacaba un pergamino. —Este jutsu es similar al Edo Tensei con la única diferencia que este jutsu es capas de resucitar un cuerpo teniendo alguna extensión de él—termino de decir.

Los ojos de todos sin excepción alguna estaban completamente abiertos. El Uchiha llevo su mirada a las tres molas rosas que comenzaron a hacer un par de sellos. Sintió un hueco en el pecho al ver sobre el pergamino un recipiente con un par de ojos familiares para él.

—Y para esto, tuvimos que tomar unas cosas de tu casa, Sasuke—termino de decir la Hokage.

—Seinaru shīru: Supirichuaru raifu no jutsu—dijeron las tres al momento de que los ojos que estaban en medio de ellas comenzaban a brillar.

El Uchiha se quedo sin palabras al reconocer aquellos ojos que tenían el Mangekyo Sharingan en ellos. Varios tejidos comenzaron a extenderse, comenzando a darle forma humana. Aquella luz que rodeaba el lugar se extendió logrando que todos cerraran los ojos. Lo siguiente que se vio fue el cesar de aquella luz, dejando nuevamente que los ninjas miraran el lugar donde las tres pelirosas se encontraron, sorprendiéndose al ver a un joven pelinegro de coleta baja.

—¡Itachi-nii!—escucharon todos el grito de la pelirosa del futuro.

Aquel grito para Sasuke fue como si todo le temblara por dentro, una marea de emociones era lo que sentía en su pecho. Indescriptiblemente dio un par de pasos acercándose hasta el lugar, observando ya bien a dos de las Haruno completamente agotadas pero con una leve sonrisa. Y a la mayor abrazando a….. Itachi.

—Itachi—susurro el azabache sorprendido.

—Sasuke….—susurro el Uchiha mayor.—¿Qué….. Que hago aquí?—murmuro el pelinegro tratando de reconocer el lugar.

—Uchiha Itachi de Konoha—llamo Tsunade acercándose.—Como quinta Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas me alegra informar que es un gusto volver a tener a un ninja de tu nivel como héroe de la aldea—comento la rubia. —Itachi Uchiha—volvió a nombrar la rubia parándose frente al Uchiha. —Te relevo tus cargos de ninja exiliado de Konoha, desde hace tiempo estas fuera del libro bingo—dijo con un tono feliz la hokage. —Ahora regresaras a tus labores como ninja de Konoha—dijo por ultimo.

Itachi, parpadeo un par de veces confundió, para después asentir con tranquilidad. Llevo su oscura mirada a donde se encontraba su hermano el cual lo miraba con seriedad.

—¡Itachi-niisan!—se escucho un grito femenino.

El Uchiha mayor sintió un peso sobre él, bajo un poco su mirada encontrándose con una mola rosada, la miro con detalle lo estaba abrazando como si no quisiera que escapase, sus ojos destellaban felicidad, su sonrisa expresaba alegría. Y esperen…. ¿¡Niisan!?.

—Es un alivio que estés vivo también en este tiempo—susurro la mayor de las Haruno.

—¿En este tiempo?—susurro el Uchiha mayor.

—Larga historia—escucho el Uchiha, subió la mirada encontrándose con una pelirosa unos dos años menor a la que le estaba abrazando.

—Entonces es él—escucho una voz femenina un poco mas chillona. —Un gusto conocerle Uchiha-san—parpadeo un par de veces, estaba confundido habían tres pelirosas.

—Por favor…—sintió como la pelirosa que lo abrazaba se apartaba un poco.—Dentro de unos años también será su niisan, vamos—tomo a ambas pelirosas de la muñeca, jalándolas.

La fuerza que había empleado para jalar a sus otras dos yo fue algo fuerte, ya que ambas cayeron sobre el Uchiha el cual alzó una ceja en alto al sentir una mirada furiosa y sus instintos le decían que el Kekkei Genkai que se había revelado era un Mangekyo Sharingan.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha mayor. —¿Están bien? —cuestiono a las tres pelirosas.

—Si—asintió la del presente.

—Lo sentimos—susurro la menor con nerviosismo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, tu?—cuestiono la pelirosa del futuro observando al Uchiha mayor.

—Confundido—susurro mirando a las tres pelirosas.

—Ya te lo explicaran mas tarde—hablo la quinta hokage. —Sasuke—llamo al Uchiha menor. —Itachi se quedara en el barrio Uchiha—informo con serenidad. —¿Alguna objeción? —cuestiono.

—No—se limito a contestar Sasuke.

—Bien supongo que debes de sentir tu cuerpo pesado—volvió a tomar la palabra la Senju. —Sakura tú me ayudaras para notificar a los aldeanos sobre el regreso de Itachi—miro a la Haruno del futuro. —Y ustedes dos…..—observo a las otras dos pelirosas. —Cuidaran de él y sanaran su enfermedad ocasionada por el Sharingan—termino de decir.

—Hai—asintieron las dos.

—Sakura, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees tardar con la operación? —cuestiono mirando a su alumna.

—Una hora—respondió la del presente.

—Bien, Itachi necesito que estés en la torre del hokage en tres horas, convocare a los aldeanos, para notificarles las nuevas noticias—dijo la hokage sonriendo. —Ahora pueden retirarse—dijo por ultimo.

—Gracias, hokage-sama—dijo el Uchiha mayor sin notar que en su rostro se marcaba una perfecta sonrisa.

La Senju sonrió de igual forma desapareciendo del campo junto a Shizune, la Haruno del futuro y Kakashi. Las otras dos Sakuras se sonrojaron, al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro.

—Vamos, Uchiha-san—hablo la menor comenzando a caminar.

—¿Puede mantenerse de pie? —cuestiono la del presente al ver que el Uchiha tambaleaba al ponerse de pie.

—Solo estoy un poco mareado—susurro el mayor.—¿Sakura?—llamo el Uchiha.

—Si—asintió la pelirosa afirmando.

—No me llamen Uchiha-san, Itachi-san, no soy tan grande ¿saben?, solo llámame Itachi….. O como la otra pelirosa me llamo, Niisan—termino de decir sonriendo ladino al ver como ambas pelirosas se sonrojaban.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9: Emociones desconocidas y/o ocultas.

La habitación que había sido de Itachi volvía a pertenecerle. Sasuke se había ofrecido en llevar a su hermano al barrio Uchiha, al llegar lo llevo directo a la habitación perteneciente al mayor, dejándolo recostado en la cama, sin antes susurrar un "Bienvenido a casa, niisan".

Volvía a golpear con sus dedos el mango del sillón, la operación de su hermano había comenzado hace hora y media y ninguna de las dos pelirosas había salido a informarles algo. Escucharon un par de pasos, llevo su mirada a dicho lugar encontrándose con su compañera del presente.

—Hemos terminado—hablo la pelirosa. —Todo salió perfecto—informo mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

El Uchiha sonrió ladino, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hasta ella. A paso calmado, que por dentro él quisiera correr directo a la habitación a ver como se encontraba su hermano. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de la Haruno colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

—Gracias, Sakura—susurro el Uchiha.

La Haruno sonrió con levedad, dio media vuelta y se alejo volviendo a entrar a la habitación del Uchiha mayor. Sasuke trago grueso al estar frente a aquella habitación, entro y observo como su hermano se encontraba recostado con una venda cubriéndole los ojos. Se preocupo al ver a la pequeña pelirosa inconsciente a un lado de su hermano.

—¿Qué sucedió?—cuestiono Sasuke.

—Uso demasiado chakra, me fue de mucha ayuda y quedo agotada—informo la del presente. —La quise llevar a su habitación pero se negó—se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha caminando hasta la cama.

Se inclino con levedad, tratando de tomar en brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la Haruno para llevarla directo a su habitación, mas esta se removió y se negó abrazándose a Itachi.

—Déjala, no me molesta….—escucho la voz de Itachi.—Por cierto Sasuke—llamo al menor. —Me conto lo que sucede, sobre ella, sobre la Sakura de ahora y tu prometida—comentó sonriendo ladino.

—No seas molesto Itachi—comento Sasuke.

Aunque el mayor no podía ver nada, se imagino la cara de su hermano, en ese momento debería estar completamente sonrojado y debió de haber desviado la mirada para esconder el rojo vivo de sus mejillas. Por otra parte su sonrisa se amplió aun mas al escuchar como algún casco de metal cayó al suelo esos dos eran tan fáciles de incomodar.

Una hora mas había pasado y con ellos ambas pelirosas se habían logrado recuperar con ello utilizando su ninjutsu medico para terminar de sanar al Uchiha, el cual le había quitado la venda y su vista se volvió clara.

—Entonces ahora estas entrenando con Tsunade-sama—dijo el Uchiha mayor mirando a la menor.

—Hai—asintió la menor.

—Sus habilidades han mejorado—inquirió la Haruno del presente.—Deberíamos irnos ya a la torre—comento mirando la hora.

—Vamos—asintió el Uchiha mayor.

—¡Hai! —dijo la pelirosa menor con una sonrisa. —Itachi-niisan—inquirió sumamente sonrojada.

—Asi esta mejor—comento el Uchiha sonriendo de lado. —Ahora solo faltas tú Sakura—dijo mirando a la Haruno del presente.

—Itachi-nii—susurro la del presente desviando la mirada ocultando su sonrojo.

—Mucho mejor—hablo el Uchiha caminando al lado de ambas pelirosas.—Saben siento como si fueran mis hermanas menores a la cuales debo de proteger—informo mirando a ambas.

Ambas sonrieron por lo dicho del Uchiha, caminaron bajando las escaleras de la casa, encontrándose con Sasuke el cual sonreía ladino y junto a él tres personas mas que para Itachi se le hicieron extrañas.

—Entonces era verdad—susurro cierto peliblanco.

—Ino y las demás tenían mucha razón—asintió una pelirroja sin quitarle la mirada al Uchiha.

—Un gusto conocerle Uchiha-sama—el pelinaranja hizo una leve reverencia.

El Uchiha mayor alzó una ceja en alto al sentirse algo incomodo por no saber el nombre de aquellos tres que al parecer ellos si sabían de él. Llevo su ónix mirada a su hermano el cual solo parecía fastidiado. Volvió a viajar su mirada concentrándola en la pelirosa del presente.

—Son compañeros de Sasuke—informo la Haruno con un tono frio, logrando que el Uchiha mayor se sorprendiera. —Juugo-san, Suigetsu—saludo la pelirosa inclinándose con respeto.

—Y yo, ¿estoy pintada o que?—cuestiono cierta pelirroja.

—Lo siento Karin pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti—inquirió Sakura burlona.

—¡Pelo de chicle!—exclamo fúrica la Uzumaki.

—Sa….. Sakura-san, Karin-san por favor no peleen—pidio nerviosa la menor.

—Lo vez chicle—volvió a hablar Karin. —Deberías aprender un poco de modales de la mocosa—inquirió sacándole una venita a ambas pelirosas.

Suigetsu sonrió divertido ante la pequeña pelea que se habia hecho entre ambas Haruno y su compañera Uzumaki. Poso su mirada lila en la pequeña sonriendo con felicidad, para asi posarla en la mayor y sonreir seductor.

—¡Sakura al fin te veo de nuevo, después de 12 horas!—exclamo el Hozuki emprendiendo su carrera hacia la Haruno.

Itachi sonrió divertido mirando de reojo como la pelirosa mayor sonreía nerviosa. Su atención volvió hacia el camino del peliblanco el cual había parado de golpe al momento en que un Kunai había caído a milímetros frente a él.

—Yo también me alegro de verte Suigetsu—comento la pelirosa soltando un poco de aire. —Pero ahora todos debemos ir a la torre, Tsunade-sama se enfadara si la hacemos esperar—inquirió sonriendo.

Todos asintieron sabiendo el mal carácter de la Hokage. Llegaron saltando de techo en techo, logrando despistar a algunos ambus, chunnin, jounnin con una pequeña ilusión del Sharingan gracias a Sasuke.

Entraron por la parte trasera a la torre, frente a ella ya se hacían miles de habitantes. Divisaron a unos metros a Naruto junto a Hinata y los demás. Caminaron hasta ellos, siendo recibidos por saludos y reverencias hacia el Uchiha mayor.

—Llegan tarde, Tsunade oba chan estaba a punto de estallar—susurro Naruto al momento en que Sasuke se paró a su lado.

—Sakura-san ha logrado lo que Shizune-san no—hablo esta vez Hinata con una leve sonrisa, llamando la atención de los demás.—Gracias a ella, Tsunade-sama no ha destruido la torre—dijo mirando a la pelirosa del presente.

Y como si fuese un llamado la Haruno mayor llevo su mirada hacia ellos, sonriendo aliviada al ver a Itachi en el lugar, le susurro algo a la Hokage la cual sonrió abiertamente asintiendo. Dio tres pasos al frente encontrándose con la multitud de aldeanos.

El imponente escenario se alzaba en medio de la plaza haciéndole notar a los aldeanos que de segura se haría un gran anuncio, Shizune sonrió aliviada al ver como Tsunade al fin se calmaba.

Entre la audiencia se encontraban ahí, varios clanes, el clan Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuga, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Aburame, Ama… Todos, todos estaban presentes. Se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar. 

—Buenas, ciudadanos de Konoha—empezó con su discurso la quinta.—Los he citado hoy para darles un aviso muy importante…—exclamó, un silencio se formó en el lugar, todos estaban impacientes por saber el aviso.

—En la guerra Konoha tuvo una gran ayuda por parte de uno de sus mas fieles y sorprendentes ninjas—anunció sonriendo ante los murmullos curiosos de muchos. —Alguien muy competente, fuerte y capaz, regreso a Konoha..… Uchiha Itachi, sube al escenario—pidió Tsunade, los murmullos que antes se oían, habían callado sumiendo el lugar en un silencio incertidumbre no podían creerlo, él uno de los héroes de la historia en Konoha había vuelto, Uchiha Itachi, volvía. 

El pelinegro sonrió con levedad, miró a la pelirosa mayor la cual con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que caminara hacia ella. Trago sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo de la mano a ambas pelirosas a su lado comenzando a caminar hacia la Haruno mayor y con sus fuerzas renovadas se presentó ante el público.

La Haruno del presente, volvió su mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada de Sasuke el cual se encontraba tranquilo. Sonrió ladina, soltando del agarre al Uchiha mayor y regresar junto al menor, empujándolo por la espalda hasta que se posiciono junto a su hermano.

—Te necesita a su lado—le susurro la Haruno sacándole una sonrisa ladina al Uchiha menor.

Itachi suspiro un poco nervioso, cerró los ojos para al abrirlos observó la cara de sorpresa plasmada entre todos los aldeanos, entre la multitud reconoció la cara de algunos de sus viejos amigos, y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Buenas, aldeanos de Konoha— saludó el pelinegro y ahora renovado ninja de Konoha.—Se que muchos están con dudas en este momento, pero esas no se las podré responder—miró a Tsunade preguntándole con la mirada si debía continuar con el otro anuncio recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. —Se que cometí una injusticia con muchos de nuestros mejores ninjas que fueron juzgados erróneamente, asesinados por culpa de injusticias—refiriéndose al clan Uchiha.—He regresado y como desde que nací para proteger la aldea a la que amo—los presentes junto al Uchiha mayor observaron como muchos prestaban atención. —Protegeré a la aldea, los aldeanos y nuevos seres queridos, pero en especial a tres niñas que aunque acabo de conocer, son como mis hermanas—un silencio imperturbable atravesó el lugar, Itachi miró hacia la Haruno del presente la cual sonrió.

—Tomando la oportunidad de esta reunión…..—volvió a hablar la quinta Hokage. —Hace unas semanas sucedió algo realmente sorprendente, dos ninjas llegaron a la aldea, es una historia demasiado larga, lo unico que puedo decir es que el tiempo ha juntado a tres grandes médicos y ninjas—inquirió con una sonrisa. —Sakura Haruno—nombro.

Y como instinto las tres pelirosas dieron un paso al frente, dándose a conocer a todos los aldeanos, entre ellos comenzaron a escucharse exclamaciones de sorpresa, halagos de hombres y demás.

—Y nosotras prometemos de igual manera cuidar de Konoha—hablo la pelirosa mayor.

—¡Deveras!—exclamo la menor, sacando risas del publico por su similitud alegría del Uzumaki.

Los habitantes de la aldea oculta de la hoja estaban muy impresionados, nadie creía que Uchiha Itachi volvería de la muerte, pero algunos ninjas voltearon a ver lo feliz que se veían las tres Haruno al tener a ambos Uchiha a su lado.

Un pequeño aplauso retumbo en el lugar, siendo seguido de otro y de otro, y así sucesivamente hasta convertirse en una gran cantidad de aplausos acompañado de los gritos del júbilo de los aldeanos, quienes con lágrimas de emoción gritaban el nombre de Uchiha Itachi, convirtiendo el evento en una gran celebración.

Mas tarde en la casa de los Uchiha una enorme celebración se llevaba a cabo. Los gritos ensordecedores de la Hokage se escuchaban por todos lados. Mientras varios jóvenes entre ellos, Sai, Neji, Shino, Hinata, la Haruno menor y mayores como Kakashi, Yamato y Shizune. Observaban como los demás se divertían de una forma algo sorprendente. 

—¡Comencemos!—exclamo la quinta con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡5 ryos por la Sakura del futuro!—exclamo Ino dejando cinco billetes sobre la mesa.

—¿Estarán bien?—cuestiono Itachi mirando a ambas.

Sobre la mesa varias cajas llenas de botellas de Sake ya hacían, todos mantenían su mirada en aquellas dos jóvenes que estaban frente la una a la otra. El Uchiha menor, poso su mirada en la mayor para asi pasarla a la del presente.

—Confía en ellas, ambas son alumnas de Tsunade quinta hokage de Konoha y mejor bebedora del mundo shinobi—hablo Sasuke mirando a ambas Haruno las cuales estaban sentadas cada una a un lado de la mesa. —Me imagino que la mayor sabe lo que hace—inquirió sonriendo ladino. —Pero a Sakura….. Ella no la he visto beber—termino de decir serio.

—Créeme Sasuke—hablo la quinta al escuchar al Uchiha.—No conocen bien a Sakura—solto con una carcajada.—Bien….—volvió a hablar la rubia.—¿Están listas?—ambas Haruno asintieron.—Bien, comiencen—dijo sonriendo.

Y al momento ambas comenzaron a beber. La mayor bebía como si el tiempo no le alcanzara, llevándole mayor ventaja a la del presente que por su parte se mantenía en calma pero aun asi bebía tranquilamente.

Media hora había pasado la diferencia entre ambas era que la mayor llevaba ya vacía cinco cajas, mientras la del presente terminaba con la ultima botella de la cuarta caja. La Haruno menor miraba con sumo interés a sus dos yo. Puesto que además de su maestra no conocía a nadie mas que bebiera de esa forma.

—Son sorprendentes—susurro la menor.

Itachi por su parte sonreía divertido al ver como ambas lograban empatarse con siete cajas. La mayoría abrió sus ojos a mas no poder al ver como la Haruno del futuro comenzaba a tambalearse en su lugar, mientras la del presente aun bebía con tranquilidad.

—Tsunade-sama—llamo Hinata sorprendida. —¿Por qué Sakura-chan, aun no ha caído? —pregunto viendo a la pelirosa del presente.

—Pensé que Sakura-san seria la vencedora—asintió Tenten totalmente sorprendida.

—No lo creo—susurro Naruto con una sonrisa divertida.

—Yo…..—la mayor se tambaleo cerrando los ojos y sonreir desmesuradamente. —Ya no puedo—susurro antes de caer dormida.

La mirada de todos se poso en la Haruno del presente la cual sonreía victoriosa, aventando la botella vacía que ya hacía en sus manos, abrió una nueva caja llegando a la decima. Tomando una nueva botella.

—(¿Aun piensa seguir?)—pensaron muchos con sorpresa.

—(Gano, Sakura gano) —pensaron ambos Uchiha con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Pelo de chicle si sabe beber—comento divertida Karin.

—¿Ya no hay mas Sake? —cuestiono la pelirosa del presente mirando que la caja con la que estaba era la última.

—Tomaste más de 70 botellas Sakura—regaño Itachi.

—Y aun asi, ¿quieres más? —dijo Naruto con el seño fruncido.

—¿Que tiene? —pregunto la pelirosa con el seño fruncido.

—Sakura-san, ya es tarde—trato de hacerla entender la menor.

—Lo mejor será que vayas a descansar—hablo Kakashi el cual se acerco a su alumna.

—No quiero—se negó rotundamente la pelirosa.

Se pusó de pie al instante, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, al sentir como el suelo se movía y con ello su mundo. Sintió como la fuerza de sus piernas se iban, dejándose caer. Pero en menos de un segundo sintió unos fuertes brazos apoyarla en un pecho bien formado.

—Vaya que eres molesta—escucho detrás de ella.

—Sasuke—susurro la Haruno con seriedad.

—Vamos—se limito a contestar el azabache comenzando a caminar con la pelirosa a su lado. —Itachi—llamo a su hermano.

El Uchiha mayor asintió entendiendo al instante lo que su pequeño hermano le pedía. Tomo a la Haruno mayor en brazos cargándola y acomodándola, para asi llevarla hasta su habitación. La menor lo siguió ayudando a acomodar a su yo del futuro. Ambos salieron y divisaron a lo lejos como Sasuke sonría ante las tonteras de la pelirosa del presente.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 10: Los celos de un Uchiha.

Tarareaba una canción mientras terminaba de picar algunas verduras para ayudar a su yo del presente con la comida. Miro inconscientemente el reloj que se encontraba en uno de los muros de la gran mansión Uchiha.

—Tranquila todo irá bien—le dijo su yo del presente.

—Estoy nerviosa—susurro la menor con un sonrojo aparcando sus mejillas.

La Haruno del presente sonrió ante lo dicho por su yo menor, le acaricio el cabello mientras negaba divertida, Observo como el comedor se llenaba y entre ella y la menor sirvieron.

—Falta una hora—susurro la menor ya sentada.

—Come, te bañas, te arreglas e te iras—indico la mayor con una sonrisa.

—¿Saldrás Sakura-chan?—cuestiono Suigetsu mirando a la pequeña comenzar a comer.

—.….—la pelirosa menor asintió.

—¿Adonde iras?—pregunto nuevamente el Hozuki con curiosidad.

Aquella pregunta había logrado llamar la atención de todos, inclusive de los dos Uchiha los cuales seguían comiendo pero con toda su atención puesta en la menor. La Haruno del presente miro a la pequeña al igual que la mayor.

—Es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o—respondió finalmente la menor.

Se puso de pie, agradeciendo la comida y retirarse, para asi lavar rápidamente su plato y salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Todos la miraron hasta perderla de vista. Regresando rápidamente su mirada a las otras dos Haruno-

—¿A dónde irá?—pregunto curiosa Karin.

—Tendrá su primera cita—informo la Haruno mayor ganándose una mirada ceñuda de su yo del presente.

—¿Saben con quien saldrá?—cuestiono Suigetsu.

Aquello para el Uchiha logro incomodarlo, miro de reojo a su compañera del presente, observando cómo esta comenzaba a regañar a la del futuro. Minutos después todos terminaron de comer. Sentándose en la sala a la espera de la pelirosa menor.

Poco a poco se comenzó a escuchar como alguien bajaba las escaleras. Su atención volvió a centrarse en aquel lugar, donde vieron a una joven pelirosa bajar finalmente, vestía un vestido rosa con unas pequeñas sandalias verde jade, el cabello suelto y un pequeño flequillo.

—¿Cómo me veo?—pregunto la menor sonrojada.

—¡Te ves tan mona!—exclamo la mayor de las pelirosas con una sonrisa.

—….—asintió la del presente. —Anda ve, ya es tarde—inquirió mirando la hora. —¡Suerte!—exclamo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

La sala quedo en completo silencio hasta que a cierto peliblanco se levanto de un salto con una enorme sonrisa. Mirando a la mayor de las Haruno. La cual alzo una ceja en alto.

—Yo no me voy a quedar con las dudas, iré a ver con quien saldrá—inquirió caminando hacia la puerta.

—Espera Suigetsu—llamo la mayor. La Haruno del presente sonrió pensando que esta lo detendría. —Yo también voy—dijo levantándose. —Niisan, ¿vienes?—cuestiono viendo a Itachi.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha. —Tengo que velar la seguridad de mi pequeña Sakura—dijo levantándose.

La Haruno del presente cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de golpear a su yo del futuro. Observo como Juugo se levantaba a la par de Karin y caminaba hasta ellos saliendo asi los cuatro de la mansión.

Bufo, llevando su mirada hasta el último de sus compañeros observando cómo este mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados. Sonrió vaya Sasuke comprendía la situación. Lo observo ponerse de pie.

—Tú vienes conmigo—indico el Uchiha tomándola de la muñeca, parándola.

—No pensaras…—y al instante ambos desaparecieron en un ¡puf!.

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea, sonrojada a lo lejos podía ver el inicio del puente que pasaba por el hospital, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo ahí esperándola con un ramo de flores rojas. Trago grueso, camino mas a prisa.

—Llegaste—hablo aquel joven al verla.

—Perdón por hacerte esperar—susurro la Haruno con un sonrojo. —Vamos Sakura-chan, solo llámame Konohamaru—pidio con una sonrisa. —Estas son para ti—le tendió el ramo.

—Gr….. Gracias—término de decir la pelirosa.

Cerca del lugar cuatro de las cinco personas se mantenían ocultas observando toda la situación con sorpresa. Ni siquiera se habían imaginado que la persona con la que la chibi Sakura saldría seria Konohamaru Sarutobi.

—Lo sabías—pregunto Itachi mirando a la pelirosa.

—Claro—afirmo la Haruno. —La Sakura de esta época también—inquirió recordando como la menor les había platicado de la famosa cita.

Mientras a unos cuantos metros de ahí, dos personas miraban sobre la rama de un árbol la escena, mirando como el pequeño Konohamaru de 14 años tomaba de la mano a la Haruno para empezar a andar.

—Tsk—emitió el Uchiha frunciendo el seño.

—¿Que?—cuestiono la Haruno con una ceja en alto.

—Ese niñato ya se tomo muchas atribuciones—susurro aun con el seño fruncido.

—Hmp—emitió la Haruno. —Celoso—dijo sonriendo burlona.

—Molesta—hablo el azabache. —Anda, se están moviendo—inquirió comenzando nuevamente a moverse.

Los siguieron hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque de la muerte, los observaron entrar a lo lejos Sasuke y Sakura vieron como cinco conocidos entraban tras de ellos. Sin más bajaron de un salto, mirando de lleno el lugar, recordando algunas cosas.

**/Flash Back/ **

La pelea contra tres ninjas del sonido era realmente injusta, se encontraba totalmente sola, sus compañeros inconscientes después de la pelea contra Orochimaru. Se mordió el labio observando cómo Zaku se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban tanto Naruto como Sasuke.

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, observando a su compañero levantarse con aquellas extrañas marcas sobre todo su cuerpo. Temblaba completamente aquel poder que transmitía era realmente alto.

—Sakura—nombro mirándola de reojo, totalmente lastimada….. y sobre todo con el cabello corto.—Sakura, ¿Quién te hizo eso?—pregunto ceñudo.—¿¡Quien fue!?—cuestiono con voz gruesa.

Todos los presentes lo miraban sorprendidos, Ino en el cuerpo de Kim, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Neji. La Haruno parpadeo volviendo a la realidad, volviendo a ver a su compañero.

—Dime Sasuke…..—hablo la Haruno. —¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto confundida, el Uchiha miro sus brazos.

—No te preocupes—inquirió el azabache. —Estoy bien, es solo el poder fluyendo atravez de mi—susurro cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

—Sakura—volvió a llamar el Uchiha. —Dime, ¿Quién de esas personas te hizo eso? —pregunto con enojo.

….

Había logrado romperle los brazos a Zaku con facilidad, miraba con sed de sangre al último de los restantes del sonido. Sonrió sádico comenzando a caminar al último. Sakura miraba con sorpresa y miedo a aquel joven, ese no era Sasuke, no claro que no.

—(No….)—pensó recordando al Uchiha.—(No es, no puede ser)—se dijo asi misma al recordarlo sonreir ladino.—Quien quiera que sea, no es Sasuke—susurro mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Las lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por sus jades. —¡Nooooo!—exclamo poniéndose de pie. —¡Basta!—dijo al momento de correr hacia él, abrazándolo por la espalda. —No lo hagas—pidio sujetándolo con fuerza.

El Uchiha llevo su mirada a ella, encontrando aquellos jades verdes llenos de lagrimas, destilando lagrimas saladas, llenas de preocupación y miedo. Todos los presentes miraron sorprendidos.

—Detente por favor—pidio la pelirosa.

Aquellas lagrimas vistas por el Uchiha, lograron calmarlo, las marcas que llenaban su cuerpo regresaban a la pequeña rueda de su hombro. Aquellas marcas se habían desvanecido. El Uchiha se dejo caer de sentón, siendo ayudado por la Haruno la cual cayo de rosillas. Su respiración era agitada.

—Sasuke—susurro la pelirosa.

**/Fin del Flash Back/**

Frunció el seño al recordar aquello, observo como Sasuke ya hacía en una de las ramas de un árbol al parecer esperándola. Cerró los ojos tomando aire para asi abrirlos aun con el seño fruncido.

—Tonterías—susurro la Haruno.

Se impulso saltando hasta la rama, se elevo con mucha fuerza, uno de sus pies llego hasta tocar la rama más el otro no, casi caía de no ser por el Uchiha el cual la tomo del brazo y jaló hacia él.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha sonriendo ladino.—Molesta—le dijo a la Haruno.

La pelirosa frunció el seño, logrando pararse en la rama mientras se soltaba del agarre del Uchiha, el cual alzó una ceja en alto completamente divertido ante la situación, puesto que la pelirosa se encontraba definitivamente enojada pero sonrosada.

—Nadie te pidio ayuda—inquirió la Haruno comenzando a saltar de rama en rama.

El Uchiha negó divertido comenzando a saltar tras la Haruno, a unos metros observaron a la mayoría de sus compañeros en el lugar, bajaron de un salto sorprendiendo a todos.

—Karin encárgate de cubrir bien nuestros chakras para que no se den cuenta—ordeno Sasuke.

Sus atenciones volvieron a prestarse a la escena donde el nieto del tercer hokage, tendía una pequeña manta en el suelo mientras hacia unos cuantos sellos de invocación, al momento en que una canasta llena de comida aparecía.

—Tiene las de ganar—hablo Karin sorprendida.

—Es un buen chico—asintió la Haruno mayor.

El Uchiha frunció el seño inconscientemente, siendo completamente visto por su hermano el cual sonrió burlón. Presto atención a la escena donde Konohamaru le daba una cucharada de helado a la pequeña pelirosa la cual lo comió sonrojada.

—No se ve nada fuera de lo normal—inquirió Itachi alzándose de hombros.

—Hmp—emitió Sasuke. —No hay que confiarse—susurro llamando la atención de todos. —Es alumno del dobe…—dijo con el seño fruncido.

—Entonces….—Juugo miraba con tranquilidad la escena.

—Es un pervertido—termino de decir Suigetsu.

Itachi llamo la atención de todos, obligando que observaran lo que Konohamaru estaba a punto de hacer, se estaba acercando de mas a la pequeña pelirosa la cual estaba completamente sonrojada, hasta lamer con delicadeza la mejilla de esta para quitarle un poco de nieve que había en ella.

—Eso si fue mucho—susurro tétrico el Uchiha mayor con el Mangekyo Sharingan en sus ojos.

—Ese mocoso estará muerto en unos segundos—asintió Juugo con la marca de maldición activada.

—Hmp—emitió el azabache con el Mangekyo Sharingan activado.

Caminaron a prisa, la pelirosa mayor rodo los ojos con una gotita estilo anime mientras la del presente bufaba dando unos pasos para alcanzarlos, siendo detenida por algo…

—Es… esperen—el peliblanco hablo.

Suigetsu quería detener a todos abriendo sus brazos a los laterales, tragando grueso al sentir algo blandito en una de sus manos, la cerro una y otra vez, Sintiendo la mirada de todos encima.

—Esta blandito—susurro el Hozuki volteando lentamente hacia el lugar.

Abrió los ojos a sobremanera al cerciorar que la cosa blandita que estaba tocando su manita se trataba del seno derecho de la Haruno del presente, comenzó a sudar frio, algo le dacia que de esta no saldría tan fácil.

—Sui…. Suigetsu—susurro sonrojada la pelirosa del presente.

Y al instante una enorme bola de fuego impacto en el peliblanco mandándolo lejos de la Haruno la cual se cubrió los pechos con sus brazos, completamente sonrojada. Itachi tenía el seño fruncido, al igual que Juugo, mientras Karin y la pelirosa del futuro sonreían divertidas.

El Uchiha menor el cual había sido el autor de la enorme bola de fuego que había impactado en el Hozuki respiraba con dificultad mientras su seño estaba completamente fruncido y una venita resaltaba en su sien.

—¿¡Que demonios estás haciendo!?—cuestiono enojado el azabache.

—N… no, lo siento Sakura-chan—hablo con trabajo el Hozuki.

—No…. No importa—susurro la pelirosa tratando de clamarse.

Suigetsu se puso de pie, mientras Sasuke aun mantenía el seño fruncido. Todos llevaron su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Konohamaru y la pequeña Sakura llevándose una gran sorpresa al no verlos.

Los buscaron por varias horas, resignándose puesto que no los hayaban por ningún lado, regresaron a la mansión Uchiha agotados, la Haruno del presente subió las escaleras entrando a la habitación de la menor.

—¿Cómo te fue?—cuestiono a su yo menor.

En la cama recostada se encontraba la pequeña Haruno a la que tanto buscaron por horas. Con una sonrisa tímida, se sentó sobre la cama mientras la pelirosa del presente se sentaba en la orilla.

—Konohamaru-kun es un bueno muchacho—susurro la Haruno menor.

—Pero…..—inquirió la mayor mientras observaba como la menor recostaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

La menor sonrió, vaya que sus dos yo tanto la del presente como la del futuro la conocían completamente, cerró los ojos con paciencia, sintiendo como su yo de esa época le acariciaba la cabeza.

—No pude—susurro la menor.

Tras la puerta se encontraban todos pegados a esta, el azabache recargado en la pared aunque un poco retirado de los demás, escuchaba claramente lo que aquellas dos hablaban dentro de la habitación.

—El me pidio ser su novia—dijo la menor aun con los ojos cerrado.

—¿Y que paso? —pregunto con calma y tranquilidad la pelirosas del presente.

—Le dije que no podía—contesto la pequeña. —Yo se que regresare a mi época—siguió la Haruno. —Y cuando lo haga, no me rendiré, buscare a Sasuke-kun y lo traeré de vuelta a la aldea—comento decidida. —Antes de irme Konohamaru-kun me pidio darle un beso… pero yo….. Yo quiero que mi primer beso sea de…—su voz comenzaba a cortarse. —De….—fue interrumpida.

—Sasuke-kun—inquirió la del presente logrando que la pequeña asintiera y sus ojos comenzaran a desbordar lagrimas. —No llores chibi, veras que asi será—dijo acariciándole el cabello a la menor.

Fuera de la habitación todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la conversación, el Uchiha menor se mantenía de igual forma, inútilmente tratando de ocultar su reacción.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: ¡Aléjate de ella Sasuke!.

Gruño nuevamente recordando aquella mirada triste en la Haruno, mierda otra vez aquello, no pudo dormir todo la noche y todo por aquello. Respiro profundo, se dirigía hacia el campo de entrenamiento numero 3.

Kakashi los había mandado llamar para poder entrenar, al llegar pudo encontrarse con dos de las Haruno las cuales miraban divertidas como Naruto trataba de calmara a la pobre Hinata la cual faltaría poco para que callera desmayada.

Inspecciono el lugar, viendo como Kakashi y Sai hablaban, junto a ellos Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin. Al ver a la ultima instintivamente su mente comenzó a buscar a la pelirosa de su tiempo encontrándola sentada bajo un árbol junto a su hermano. Frunció el seño.

Se encamino hacia ellos, con la intensión de poder hablar con su compañera. Alzó una ceja en alto al notar que ambos se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, mirando como la Haruno lo miraba y al ínstate desviaba la mirada con tristeza y a su hermano con el seño fruncido.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Sasuke?—cuestiono Itachi enojado.

—No es algo que a ti te deba interesar, Itachi—contesto el Uchiha.—Sakura, necesitamos hablar—llamo a la Haruno.

—No tenemos de que hablar, Uchiha—respondió la Haruno.

—Hmp—emitió el azabache. —Como quieras Haruno—termino el azabache.

Al parecer Kakashi había terminado de hablar con Sai, puesto que llamo a sus estudiantes para que pudieran comenzar con el entrenamiento. Por alguna causa o el maldito destino, Sakura y Sasuke debían de combatir.

—Suerte a ambos—hablo el Hatake.

Los dos asintieron, colocándose en el campo a una distancia prudente, se miraron por poco tiempo, la Haruno hizo un par de sellos y activo su sello Yin. El Uchiha cero los ojos y al abrirlos el Mangekyo Sharingan apareció en ellos.

—Esa mirada—susurro la Haruno mayor. —(Mierda se me había olvidado por completo)—pensó llevando su mirada a Karin. —Maldición—chasqueo la lengua.

/Flash Back/

—Sasuke-kun, al fin estamos solos—aquella voz que llego a sus oídos sin duda se trataba de Karin.

—No por favor—susurro la ojijade.

Si lo que su mente estaba pensando, estaría acabada. Esperanza, no permitiría que muriera hasta que fuera necesario. Esa opresión en su pecho de preocupación y miedo por lo que vería la destruiría por completo. Inconscientemente la borrachera que traía encima desapareció al momento.

Sus piernas se movieron temblorosas hasta salir por la puerta y al instante se detuvieron bruscamente en cuanto sus ojos vieron a la Uzumaki prácticamente desnudando al Uchiha.

El dolor que sintió en su pecho subió hasta su garganta. Fue como un golpe directo en el estomago, obligando a su cuerpo a retener el aire causando un dolor interno.

—Si van a hacer sus por querías váyanse a su habitación—logro decir la Haruno con la voz temblorosa.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Frunció el seño al recordar aquella escena que ya hacia un par de años que había visto. Suspiro volvió su mirada a su yo de aquella época, sintiendo tristeza por ella, sabía lo que le dolía, ella había sufrido lo mismo.

—Eres un tonto Sasuke-kun—susurro la mayor soltando un suspiro.

—Al parecer te diste cuenta—hablo Itachi el cual estaba a su lado.

—Después de todo también lo viví y se cuanto le duele—inquirió la pelirosa del futuro.

—¿Y me imagino que también sabrás lo que hare?—cuestiono el Uchiha mirando al campo de batalla.

—Si y no te preocupes que no te detendré… No dejare que nadie lo haga—termino de decir mientras miraba con tristeza a su yo del presente.

Tragaron grueso al verla abrir el sello Yin y con ello usar el sello fuerza de un centenar. La mirada de la menor se centro en aquella peli rosa comenzando a preocuparse esto le recordaba al entrenamiento donde ambos casi se mataban.

—¿Algo le hizo, verdad?—cuestiono Naruto con seriedad, sin dejar de mirar a sus dos compañeros.

—Hmp, pero no se quedara asi como si nada—asintió Itachi con seriedad.

—Si las cosas se salen de control, debemos pararlos cuanto antes—inquirió Sai.

—Sasuke-san no aprende—susurro la menor.

Escucharon el estruendoso sonido del suelo quebrajarse, volvieron su mirada al campo encontrándose con una nube llena de polvo. En conclusión Sakura había dado el primer golpe.

Dentro de aquella gran nube de polvo ambos jóvenes se golpeaban, bueno realmente la Haruno trataba de acertar golpes mientras el Uchiha los esquivaba con gran dificultad.

—Sakura—llamo el azabache al sentir como el puño de la pelirosa apenas rozaba su mejilla. —Para—pidio frunciendo el seño. —Debemos hablar—dijo al saltar hacia atrás.

—Olvídalo Uchiha—se negó la Haruno.

—Escucha Sakura…—el Uchiha fue interrumpido.

—¡No digas nada!—exclamo la ojijade con el seño fruncido.

Al instante la pelirosa cargo su puño repleto de chakra lanzándose hacia el Uchiha. Sasuke intercepto el movimiento de la Haruno por poco, tomándola de la mano más la pelirosa golpeo con fuerza el estomago del azabache, quien cerro los ojos ante el dolor al sentir sus huesos crujir.

La gran nube de humo se disperso, el Uchiha jalo a la Haruno haciéndola caer al suelo rápidamente subiendo arriba de ella, imposibilitándola, no la dejaría escapar, tendría que escucharlo le gustara o no.

—Me escucharas, te guste o no—hablo el Uchiha con seriedad.

—Karin y yo no tenemos nada—susurro el azabache. —Ella se me abalanzo encima, la conoces—comento con seriedad. —Y aparte, yo te prometí volver—murmuro como último.

—Aléjate, Sasuke—pidio la pelirosa al sentir como sus orbes comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

En silencio respiraron muy rápido, tragaron saliva. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, la Haruno pudo ver la verdad en aquellos posos negros los cuales le transmitían otro sentimiento mas no podía hallar cual.

—Esto termino—escucharon a unos metros.

Llevaron su mirada hacia dicho lugar encontrándose con un Itachi enojado, el cual caminaba hacia ellos. La Haruno no espero mas se puso de pie y se alejo de Sasuke caminando hacia los demás.

—Kakashi-san…..—llamo el Uchiha al ver como su hermano se ponía de pie. —Es mi turno y quiero pelear con Sasuke—comento con seriedad.

—Es justo—asintió el Hatake imaginando lo que el Uchiha planeaba.

—Mi pelea con Sakura aun no terminaba—susurro el Uchiha.

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua el pelinegro. —Ahora pelearas conmigo—inquirió ceñudo.

Por fin al frente de ellos se encontraban nada mas ni nada menos que los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi sonreía con arrogancia y tenía cara de confianza absoluta mientras que el rostro de Sasuke era una máscara de frialdad.

—Itachi, Sasuke es su turno—hablo el Hatake.

—Hmp—emitieron ambos.

El Uchiha mayor busco con la mirada a una sola persona, al verla sonrió y se le acerco con lentitud. Sakura lo miraba con tristeza, el pelinegro le revolvió el cabello desordenándoselo. Itachi iba a dar la vuelta mas fue interceptado por la mano de la pelirosa la cual lo detuvo.

—No lo lastimes y cuídate—pidio en un susurro.

—No prometo nada—sin mas con su otra mano libre tomo la de la Haruno logrando deshacer el agarre. Camino hasta su lugar y cerró los ojos al ínstate activando su Sharingan.

—¡Comiencen! —fue lo último que se escucho.

En aquel momento ambos hermanos se miraron sonriendo ladinos, Itachi corrió a gran velocidad hacia el Uchiha menor el cual saco un kunai comenzando una pelea entre ambos. Todos miraban con seriedad aquella batalla.

La menor de las pelirosas abrió la boca espanta al ver cómo, Itachi le acertaba un fuerte puñetazo a Sasuke en la cara. Solto un pequeño grito al ver aquello, volteo a ver a los demás sorprendida pues parecía que era algo normal.

Sasuke lanzó su puño derecho hacia su hermano que lo bloqueó con el dorso de su mano izquierda. El azabache continuó con una serie de más puñetazos tanto derechos como izquierdos que Itachi evadía moviéndose a los lados.

—¡Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu!—exclamaron ambos al momento en que dos grandes bolas de fuego impactaban.

El antiguo equipo Taka miraba con sorpresa la cantidad de chakra que ambos usaban para atacar, era sorpréndete, mientras los del equipo siete se mantenían completamente serios y atentos a aquella batalla.

Sasuke probó con una patada en la barbilla aunque el pelinegro dio una voltereta hacia atrás, aprovechando el impulso para dar la misma patada que su hermano menor pretendía. Acto seguido el mayor de los Uchiha conectó una patada en el esternón del azabache enviándolo hacia atrás.

Sakura tenía la mirada puesta en aquellos dos, cerro los puños con fuerza le dolía verlos golpearse como si nada se acertaban golpes con fuerza que hasta resonaban en aquel campo. Le dolía ver como Itachi estaba casi pulverizando a Sasuke,

Mientras con los Uchiha, Sasuke respiraba con dificultad, mientras Itachi se limpiaba un hilo de sangre el cual salía de su boca, una sonrisa ladina adorno sus labios. Corrió de frente hacia su hermano menor.

—Aprenderás a no lastimar a personas que aprecio—susurro Itachi mientras le golpeaba al menor en el estomago. —¡Aléjate de ella, Sasuke!—exclamo el pelinegro con enojo.

El azabache fue mandado hasta un árbol encrestándose en él, la fuerza con la que Itachi lo haba golpeado logro mandarlo a mas de veinte metros del lugar, todos miraban impresionados.

—¡Sasuke-san!—exclamo la menor con preocupación.

—Esta vez no puedes interferir chibi—añadió la mayor al ver que la menor trataba de ir al rescate del Uchiha menor.

—Pe…. pero—fue interrumpida.

—Sasuke debes en cuando debe aprender una lección—hablo Naruto con seriedad.

La menor de las Haruno bajo la mirada con tristeza, haciendo a un lado las ganas de querer ayudar al Uchiha, cerro los ojos abriéndolos y enfocando su mirada nuevamente en aquella batalla. La pelirosa del presente miro de reojo a su yo menor sintiéndose igual que ella, estaba preocupada por… Sasuke.

De aquel árbol, a los pocos segundo se derrumbo, cayendo arriba de Sasuke. Todos miraban a distancia como de los escombros un azabache salía poco a poco, su cabello desordenado más de lo común, su rostro cubierto por tierra, sus brazo sangrando.

—No era mi intensión—susurro el azabache acercándose a su hermano. —Yo no quería lastimarla—dijo logrando que todos lo escucharan.

Aquella palabras para la Haruno de aquella época fueron una pequeña esperanza, sin su consentimiento su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y en su pecho un cálido sentimiento comenzaba a brotar.

—Aun asi lo hiciste, Sasuke—hablo Itachi.

El moreno mayor sonrió ladinamente, comenzando a caminar con dirección a Sasuke el cual se tomaba el brazo con dolor y sus pasos al caminar eran lentos. Itachi sonrió con levedad al mirar de soslayo como la Haruno del presente se tensaba al verlo sacar un kunai.

—¡Ya basta!—se escucho el grito de la pelirosa.

Itachi paro su andar, segundo después de aquel grito la pelirosa había salido corriendo en dirección al Uchiha menor, parándose junto a él, el cual no pudo sostenerse mas y cayó al suelo de sentón, siendo sujetado por la pelirosa.

—Lo siento Ototo—hablo Itachi. —Solo quería darte una lección—inquirió como si nada.

—Sasuke—llamo la Haruno con preocupación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto con dificultad el azabache. —Sakura—susurro levantando la mirada.

—¡Eres un tonto!—grito Sakura mordiéndose el labio reprimiendo sus lagrimas.

El Uchiha menor el cual no había subido la mirada, suspiro al sentir como la Haruno lo recostaba con mucho cuidado en el suelo, comenzando a emanar chakra curativo en sus heridas. Sonrió con levedad.

—¿Por que eres tan tonto?—susurro Sakura.

—¿Ahora si podemos hablar?—cuestiono el Uchiha.

—Itachi-nii se ha pasado un poco—murmuro la Haruno.

El Uchiha sonrió, minutos después se puso de pie con ayuda de la pelirosa, ambos se dirigieron hacia los demás los cuales miraron preocupados al Uchiha. Naruto sonrió burlón dándole una fuerte palma en la espalda a Sasuke logrando que este gruñera.

—Te han dado una buena paliza, teme—se burló el Uzumaki.

—Y la bella Sakura al final cura a su amado Sasuke—susurro Suigetsu sonriendo divertido.

La pelirosa se mordió el labio, escondió su mirada entre su flequito, el Uchiha miro de reojo la actitud de su compañera presintiendo algo malo, algo que seguro no le gustara nada. La observo alzar la mirada concentrándose en curarlo.

—Ya no amo a Sasuke, Suigetsu—hablo la Haruno con voz seria.

Los ninjas allí reunidos se quedaron de piedra ante lo dicho por la Haruno. El Uchiha sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho, miro a los ojos a la Haruno encontrándolos opacos, nublados, ella estaba ocultando algo….. ¿Quizás sus sentimientos? 

—¿Ya no le amas?—repitió Karin sorprendida.

Sakura miró a Sasuke el cual la miraba fijamente. Se mordió con discreción el labio inferior. Volvió su mirada a la Uzumaki sonriendo mientras negaba a su pregunta. Bajó la cabeza, apenada.

—No—respondió la pelirosa. —No lo amo…—susurro.

—Bueno, bueno—hablo Suigetsu.—Hay una frase que se escucha mucho…. ¿no?—cuestiono el Hozuki. —"El tiempo pasa, los amores se olvidan…"—recito como si nada.

La mayoría aun no podía asimilar aquello, sabían sobre los sentimientos de la Haruno pero también sabían que había cambiado con el Uchiha de ya hacia tiempo, no sabían que esperar, no sabían si creer o ¿no?.

—Kyyyaaa—exclamo Karin. —Pelos de chicle se ha dado por vencida. —Eso me deja a mí como la ganadora—dijo sonriendo a mas no poder.

—Es verdad, Ino-san ahora esta con Sai-san—recordó Juugo. —Y Sakura-san…—la mirada de todos se clavo en la Haruno.

—Felicidades Karin—hablo la pelirosa del presente. —Y suerte con lo de la restauración del clan Uchiha—fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Todos quedaron hechos piedra, aquello directamente había sido una forma de rendirse. Sasuke frunció el seño, posicionándose de pie y salir de ahí caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

La pelirosa del futuro miraba con el seño fruncido como el Uchiha se alejaba, chasqueo la lengua al momento de desaparecer de aquel lugar dejando confundidos a todos y a un Itachi y a la pequeña chibi preocupados.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: ¿¡Sakura vs Sakura!?.

Había desaparecido de la vista de los demás, apareciendo en lo alto de una rama, observando cómo su yo de aquel tiempo divagaba por el lugar, podía sentirlo en su pecho aquel dolor que sentía por aquella mentira que había dicho.

—¿Ya no amarlo?, si claro…..ni tu te la crees—susurro la pelirosa del futuro con el seño fruncido.** —¡Haruno!—exclamo con enojo.**

Mientras de un salto bajaba y llegaba con gran velocidad tras la Haruno para asi con una patada llena de chakra mandarla a volar unos cuantos metros. El polvo que se alzó en la dirección por donde pasaba la pelirosa del presente era enorme.

Antes de caer y darse un buen golpe, Sakura que no había perdido detalle de lo que hacía, había sentido el chakra de su yo del futuro hace unos minutos, sonrió al recordar que quizás ella había hecho lo mismo, dio un pequeño salto antes de impulsarse y saltar hacia atrás. Dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizó como si nada.

**—****¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Mirai Sakura?—cuestiono la del presente mientras tronaba sus puños.**

**—****Tan ágil y lista como siempre, Sakura—susurro la del futuro con una sonrisa fría.**

La Haruno emano chakra en su mano, bañándolo y al instante correr hacia su yo del futuro, la cual sonrió y ataco con taijutsu, tratando de contrarrestar los golpes de la del presente.

La pelirosa mayor al oír aquello sonrió y de repente desapareció, la Haruno del presente quedo impresionada, instantáneamente volteo el rostro hacia arriba donde su yo mayor caía del cielo con el pie lleno de chakra preparado para dejarle caer una patada.

Al caer Mirai Sakura dio una patada que creó un cráter, la pelirosa del presente lo había esquivado fácilmente pero aun asi se protegió con los brazos la cara, por las pequeñas piedras que salían del cráter. Varias siluetas aparecieron en el lugar.|

**—****Recuerdas, Sakura—escucho la voz de su yo del futuro. —Tsunade-shishou siempre lo dijo, ¡n**o cierres los ojos!–grito esta vez.

Golpeo a la pelirosa en el estomago pero error, esa no era su yo del presente, al recibir el impacto del golpe una nube de humo se dejo ver en el lugar donde antes estaba la pelirosa de aquel tiempo. Tsunade sonrió con levedad al darse cuenta que ambas eran excelentes ninjas. Estaba orgullosa, orgullosa de haberlas elegido como sus alumnas.

**—**Un clon**—susurro con una sonrisa la mayor**.

**—**¿Me buscabas?**—escucho la mayor **la voz de la Haruno del presente tras ella, al instante acumulo una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño, estampándolo en el cuerpo de la del presente, al igual que ella. Ambas se golpearon.

¡Puf!, la Haruno de aquella época abrió los ojos a mas no poder al momento en que pensó que golpearía a la Haruno mayor, grande fue su sorpresa al instante que aquel cuerpo se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

**—****Mala elección, Sakurita—escucho la del presente tras ella.**

La Haruno del futuro golpeo a su yo menor con chakra inundando su puño, mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros. Y antes de que esta cayera de son al suelo llego hasta ella, golpeándola directo en el estomago, creando un enorme y profundo cráter.

**—****¡Aaaahhhhhh!—se escucho el grito de la Haruno del presente.**

**—****¡Katon: Gokakyou no jutsu!—exclamo la mayor mientras una gran bola de fuego impactaba contra la del presente.**

**—****¡Tsk, mierda! —exclamo la pelirosa menor, tratando de cubrirse con los brazos.**

Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, aun aquellas palabras de la Haruno retumbaban en su cabeza, no podía darse a la facilidad de que vieran que aquello lo había afectado. Solto aire fastidiado, abrió sus ojos a mas no poder al sentir una gran cantidad de chakra acumulado y al instante un gran estruendo inundo el lugar.

**—****Sakura—susurro el Uchiha sin poder moverse.**

Al momento en que la gran bola de fuego golpeo de lleno a la pelirosa varias personas habían llegado, quedando impresionados por el destrozo de aquel lugar, Kakashi miraba con el seño fruncido al igual que Tsunade, mientras Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, la pequeña Sakura, Sai e Itachi con sorpresa

**—****¡Sakura/Sakura-chan!—gritaron con preocupación la mayoría de los presentes.**

De igual manera Sasuke llego, quedando helado al ver como la Haruno mayor hacia una gran bola de fuego que impacto en la menor la cual solo logro defenderse colocando sus brazos frente a su rostro.

**—****Esas llamas—susurro el Uchiha. —La concentración de chakra que uso para el jutsu no es la de una simple bola de fuego—se dijo a si mismo. —Es parecido al Amaterasu—su mirada se dirigió a la mayor.**

No perdió tiempo activo su Sharingan, regresando su mirada a la Haruno del presente, mirando con sorpresa y el seño fruncido el lugar donde se encontraba la pelirosa, desvió su mirada con un leve sonrojo y observo que Itachi, Kakashi, Neji y Hinata estaban a punto de activar su Kekkei Genkai.

**—****¡No lo hagan!—exclamo el Uchiha tétricamente.**

**Todos lo miraron expectantes, Hinata activo su Byakugan y miro el lugar donde la Haruno había aterrizado, el lugar aun era rodeado por una gran llamarada, se sonrojo y negó rotundamente, logrando que los demás tuvieran curiosidad, pero si no querían morir a manos de Uchiha Sasuke no activarían su Kekkei Genkai.**

**—****Mierda, arde****—susurro mientras miraba como en su antebrazo tenía una gran quemadura.**

Suspiro con cansancio, cerró los ojos mientras concentraba su ultima pisca de chakra, al instante un rombo de color morado se dejaba ver en su frente. Chasqueo la lengua, aquello ya había durado bastante y ella comenzaba a cansarse.

**—****Este fuego—susurro la pelirosa. —No es normal—dijo mientras fruncía el seño, mientras comenzaba a buscar una manera de salir de ahí.**

Como si la Haruno del futuro hubiera leído su mente, sonrió ladina mientras volvía a hacer unos cuantos sellos y al instante nuevamente una gran bola de fuego impactaba donde la del presente, logrando que la llamarada se intensificara.

**—****¡Sakura-chan!—exclamo Naruto.**

**—****¿Que sucede? —**pregunto Temari con preocupación.

**—****Las llamas de aquel jutsu no son normales….—susurro Itachi con seriedad.—Podría decirse que incluso se parecen a las del….. Amaterasu—termino de decir, mientras sorprendía a la mayoría.**

**Tsunade abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, mientras miraba con sorpresa a la mayor de las Haruno, por su parte la menor de las pelirosas se encontraba estática, subió su mano aferrándola a la del Uchiha mayor el cual la miro con sorpresa para después sonreírle tratando de calmarla.**

**—****¡La va a matar!—grito histérica Ino.**

**—****Se suponía que debía esquivarlos—escucharon la voz de la Haruno mayor.**

**—****Sakura-san—susurro Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**Itachi, Naruto y Sasuke miraban con preocupación aquella nube de llamas , sabían de sobra que Sakura era fuerte, pero la Haruno del futuro también lo era, no tenia que confiarse.**

**—****No podrá….—susurro la mayor. —No podrá escapar de las llamas—termino de decir con tranquilidad.**

**Dentro de la gran muralla de llamas, Sakura trataba por todo los medios de no salir de aquel lugar, en sus brazos, piernas e incluso en el rostro se dejaban ver pequeños rastros de quemaduras.**

**—****Tsk****—la pelirosa entrecerró los ojos.—(No me queda de otra)—pensó la Haruno con una leve sonrisa.**

**Cerro los ojos mientras sonreía ladina, apretó su puño derecho con fuerza acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra. Lo dejo caer a los pocos segundos, destrozando el suelo, logrando que algunas llamas se hicieran pequeñas. Salto fuera de aquel lugar dejando a todos con un sonrojo.**

**Su ropa consistía en un rojo el cual la mitad se había pulverizado dejándola solo con un top negro que traía debajo. La falda no había sufrido ningún cambio, las coderas y rodilleras ya no estaban y sus botas ninjas una había desaparecido y la otra se encontraba en mal estado. **

**—****Eso es todo—escucho la mayor por parte de su yo del presente.**

Sonrió al darse cuenta que a esa edad no le era necesaria ninguna ayuda. Entonces la Haruno del futuro, confirmó lo muchos sabían pero ignoraban. Sakura no necesitaba que se preocuparan por ella, por lo tanto ella había sido capaz de ver sus movimientos.

**—****Es el momento de saber que tiempo es el que prevalece—susurro la Haruno del futuro sonriendo.**

**—****El presente o el futuro—termino de decir la Haruno menor.**

La Haruno del futuro sonrió divertida, mientras en una ráfaga de pétalos de cerezo desaparecía, apareciendo al instante tras la pelirosa del presente, dándole un golpe en el estomago, logrando que esta se inclinara por la falta de aire. La tomo en brazos y al instante la arrojo hacia el cielo. Dejando a todos con los ojos bien abiertos.

**—****¡Sakura!—la voz llena de preocupación de Kakashi saco al Uchiha de su ensoñación.**

El Uchiha desapareció en una nube de humo, al intante de aparecer justo en el lugar donde caía la Haruno del presente con la ropa quemada, dejando a la vista su piel sucia de polvo, quemaduras, Sasuke atrapó a Sakura cuando ésta salió volando por causa de la Haruno del futuro.

**—****¡Sakura-san!—exclamo la menor de las Haruno corriendo hasta donde el Uchiha tenía a la pelirosa. —Tratare sus heridas—susurro observando como la Haruno apenas y podía estar consciente.**

**La pequeña Sakura le indico al Uchiha que bajara a la pelirosa, comenzando a emanar chakra curativo, logrando sanar algunas heridas de la Haruno del presente. La mayor se acerco con el seño fruncido.**

**—****Ella estará bien, chibi—hablo la mayor de las Haruno. **

**—****Pe…. pero—la menor miraba intranquila.**

**—****Es…. Estoy bien—se escucho queda la voz de la del presente.**

**—****Vamos—indico la mayor de las ojijade, tomando de la mano a la menor y llevándosela de ahí. —No tenemos nada que hacer aquí—les dijo a los demás, los cuales miraron a la pelirosa del presente y sonrieron con levedad. —Por cierto Uchiha—le dijo al azabache. —Si Sasuke-kun estuviera aquí, tal como yo lo hice con mi yo del pasado, él te hubiera pateado el culo por idiota—escupió con el seño fruncido.**

**—****Teme—llamo Naruto. —Te la encargo—susurro mientras salía de ahí junto a los demás.**

Asi todos abandonaron el lugar dejando a la Haruno del presente sentada en el pasto, mientras el Uchiha a su lado se encontraba parado, ambos con la mirada perdida y completamente sorprendidos.

**—****¿Escuche mal?—susurro la Haruno completamente ida. —Ella…. Te acabo de llamar….—fue interrumpida.**

**—****Idiota—murmuro el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladina.**

Mas tarde en casa de los Uchiha, Sakura y Sasuke habían llegado la primera con dolor en todo el cuerpo que al ínstate no dudo en tomar un descanso. Siete horas desde lo acontecido. La oscura noche que era iluminada por las estrellas ya hacia en el cielo.

El Uchiha menor, se encontraba sentado en el jardín trasero de la casa, mirando las estrellas, recordando como hace años Iruka los había mencionado tanto a Naruto como a Sakura y a él, los tres miembros del equipo siete. Como la Haruno cuidaba de él de pequeña, como la dejo inconsciente tras su partida de la aldea, su reencuentro. Aquella vez que quería matarlo. La cuarta guerra ninja.

Suspiro desganado, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió al momento en que alguien se había sentado a su lado. Al voltear observo a la Haruno de su época, mirar el cielo su corto cabello siendo movido al son del viento.

**—****¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—regaño el Uchiha.**

**—****Estoy cansada de estar ahí encerrada, vine a tomar aire fresco—hizo un puchero. —Y además no podía dormir—susurro la pelirosa.**

**—****Hmp—emitió el azabache. —Yo tampoco, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar—susurro con tranquilidad.**

**—****Bastantes—dijo la Haruno mientras miraba al cielo.**

**—****¿Te sientes mejor?—pregunto Sasuke imitando la acción de la Haruno.**

**—****Eso creo…. Al menos puedo caminar—susurro la pelirosa sonriendo divertida.**

**—****Lo siento—se escucho apenas audible. **

**—****¿Por qué te disculpas?—pregunto la pelirosa confundida.**

**—****Fue mi culpa que la molestia del futuro te lastimara—murmuro el azabache.**

**—****Sasuke…..—susurro la pelirosa.**

**—****No estuve desde un principio ahí para protegerte—dijo el Uchiha.**

**—****Yo….Yo si podía protegerme, pero ni siquiera eso logre—su tono de voz deleitaba coraje, enojo y resentimiento hacia ella misma.**

**La Haruno se puso de pie, mientras se alejaba un par de metros del Uchiha mientras de su bolsa ninjas sacaba sus guantes negros y los colocaba en sus manos, dejando al Uchiha sorprendido.**

**—****Estas loca—dijo el Uchiha sorprendido. —Te acabas de recuperar ¿Y ya quieres pelear?—pregunto con el seño fruncido.**

**—****Es la única forma para que veas que soy fuerte—susurro la Haruno.**

**Los ataque a taijutsu lograban hacer estruendo en el lugar, lo sorprendente es que nadie salía para cerciorarse que todo anduviera bien. Sakura reflejaba su habilidad y fuerza, su decisión a no darse por vencida, su determinación para cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a si misma. **

**Sasuke, Sasuke por su parte no se quedaba atrás, la guerra que llevaba acabo ens u cabeza salió y se convirtió en ataques, estaba lleno de frustración, enojo, desesperación. Ella había cambiado con él, ya no era la misma niña tras de él. Se había convertido en una mujer.**

**La odiaba no podía mentir, pero algo en ella cambio, él cambio, sus sentimientos cambiaron. Al principio no sabía que sentía, estaba confundido, no estaba seguro. Pero ahora lo sabía, estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno, la molestia que mas lo irritaba, su molestia personal. Que irónica es la vida.**

**—****Tenemos que guardar energías…..—hablo el Uchiha mientras soltaba un suspiro.—Hmp, recuerda que dia es mañana—susurro con desgane.**

**—****Toda la aldea lo sabe—murmuro la Haruno. **


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Fiesta en Konoha.

El movimiento que se llevaba en la aldea de las hoja era realmente impresionante, la familia Yamanaka hacia arreglos especiales, bañados en Sake, algo extraño pero no imposible.

En la torre del Hokage se podía observar a una rubia con un aura depresiva cubriéndole, mientras tres venitas resaltaban de su sien. ¿Por qué no lo imaginó?.

Tsunade Senju renegaba, sentada en aquella silla en medio de su fría y desolada oficina con un tic en el ojo y suspiro tratando de calmar sus ansias de meterles su puño bañado en chakra por… Omitiremos aquello por cuestiones de respeto a las personas frente a ella.

Su intelecto se estaba perdiendo, realmente ya no había visto venir lo que le harían aquellos mocosos. Suspiro resignada mientras tomaba un fajo de papeles. Tenía que firmar todos….. TODOS.

Subía la mirada enfocándola en las tres pelirosas, la menor sonreía nerviosa mientras literalmente se escondía tras la Haruno del presente, la pelirosa del futuro la miraba con diversión logrando que su paciencia fuera aun menos y por fin poso aquellos ojos miel en su alumna actual observando como esta miraba con aburrimiento los papeles. ¡Vaya había alguien que la entendía!.

—(Feliz cumpleaños Tsunade)—sonrió con nostalgia al recordar aquellas palabras que en aquel su dia, siempre su compañero Jiraiya le decía a primera hora.

— Vaya, en verdad está muy animada bachan, mira cuantas pilas de papeleo—habló Naruto en un tono burlón.

La mayoría llevo su mirada con pánico a la Senju, sabiendo de ante mano como esta tomaría aquel sobrenombre "cariñoso" por parte del rubio hiperactivo de Konoha.

—Es un poco….—escucho en un susurro.

La Senju desvió la mirada a su costado, el aura sombría se detectaba a kilómetros. Claramente, Itachi ignoró olímpicamente la mirada matadora que le daba.

—MUCHO—asintió la quinta mientras lo decía con tono tétrico. Su mirada se poso en dos de sus alumnas, para ser especifica en las mayores. —Esto fue idea suya**—**aquello era una clara acusación.

—Que puedo decir—la Haruno del futuro ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

Kakashi Hatake rio bajo su máscara, observando como aquellas dos pelirosas habían logrado desquiciar a la quinta hokage sin temer por perder la vida, siendo sepultadas bajo cinco metros de tierra, donación de su puño. La Haruno del presente solto un poco de aire mientras sonreía con levedad.

—Realmente no—hablo la pelirosa del presente. —Solo fue una sugerencia….—contestó con simpleza mientras se alzaba de hombros.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua. Poso su mirada en el Hatake el cual se tenso y quedo inmóvil, si las miradas mataran, Kakashi ya no estuviera leyendo aquel librito Ecchi. Ya le estaban aprendiendo las mañas a su querido sensei. Como bien decía el refrán: Al que anda en la miel algo se le pega. Ojalá fueran las cosas buenas, como juegos en casinos, beber hasta no tener mañana, suspiro resignadas, no tenia por que quejarse dos de las tres pelirosas habían aprendido bastante bien de ella. Pero del Hatake solo se le pegaban las malas mañas…

—Sugerencia, si claro….. sugerencia—susurro lo suficientemente tétrico como para espantar a Naruto y a la pequeña Haruno.

Itachi rió con levedad observando la cara de pánico de la mayoría que estaba parado frente a la Hokage, Naruto siendo abrazado por la chica Hyuga, su Ototo recargado en una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados pero una sonrisa ladina adornando sus labios, El chico Hyuga y la chica de las armas sudando frio. Y ni que decir de la rubia Yamanaka y el extraño joven que parecía una copia mal pagada de su hermano. Aquello se le hacía terriblemente gracioso.

—¿No están olvidando algo?**—**replico la rubia.

—No lo creo—negó Suigetsu mientras abrazaba a la Haruno del presente por los hombros.

—Yo si lo creo—asintió la quinta mientras sonreía burlona.

Al ver como Suigetsu soltaba rápidamente a su alumna temiendo por su integridad física, aunque aquel chico estaba de espalda podía presentirlo, sabia de antemano que a unos metros aquel Mangekyo Sharingan giraba con enojo, mientras lo fulminaba.

—Yo también lo creo—se adelanto la pelirosa menor, logrando sacar una sonrisa de su Shishou.

—Es verdad—comento la Haruno del presente. —En dos horas tenemos una operación difícil y riesgosa, debe estar presente—termino de decir, logrando que a la quinta le saliera una cuarta venita.

—Bien—acepto la Hokage a regañadientes. —No tengo misiones para ustedes hoy, pueden tomarse el dia—termino de decir, mientras se ponía de pie.

¡Hai!, aquel vocifero logro sacarle una sonrisa a la pelirosa del presente la cual camino hasta quedar a un lado de su maestra al igual que la menor. Siguieron su paso, andando tras de ella, pasando a todos dándole una mirada cómplice a la Haruno mayor.

La tarde paso y con ello la tarde de la Senju junto a dos de sus tres alumnas terminaron agotadas en la tarda operación. Ambas Haruno se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Shishou—llamo la menor.

—Nosotras tardaremos un poco, tenemos que entregar el reporte al médico encargado del paciente—informo la Haruno del presente con simpleza.

—Puede adelantarse, la veremos en la torre—inquirió la pelirosa del pasado.

—Bien—asintió la rubia.

La Hokage salió del hospital con una sonrisa triste, se sentía completamente ignorada, nadie…. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de felicitarla. Suspiro resignada, no se percato de en que momento había llegado, frente a la enorme entrada de la torre del hokage varios ninjas hacían con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tsunade-sama—llamo Shizune con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, oba chan!—exclamo el Uzumaki con los brazos arriba.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Tsunade-sama! —dijeron los demás con respeto.

—Hmp—emitieron ambos Uchiha sonriendo ladinos.

La rubia sin saber el por que sintió una emoción tremenda recorrerle por completo el pecho. Sonrió sinceramente mientras observaba a los ninjas parados frente a ella, felicitándola. El Uchiha menor, alzo una ceja en alto al no ver rastro de la molestia menor, ni de su compañera. Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente quedando justo a un lado de la quinta, miraba el cielo.

—¿Ellas….?—fue lo unico que dijo el Uchiha.

—Están en el hospi…..—la Senju fue interrumpida.

Pero antes de que la Senju terminara de contestarle al azabache, una gran explosión se escucho a lo lejos, haciendo que todos girasen la vista en dirección a dicho lugar.

—Es el hospital…..—gritó la Haruno del futuro desapareciendo al instante.

Los ojos de la mayoría de los presente estaban completamente desorbitados, el azabache frunció el ceño mientras en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba saltando de techo en techo directo hacia el hospital.

Tanto Naruto como Itachi de igual forma salieron en la misma dirección que el Uchiha menor, ya a escasos 500 metros, a lo lejos una gran nube gris salía del tercer piso del hospital y antes de que reaccionaran una segunda y estruendosa explosión se escucho. Al llegar observaron varias enfermeras y doctores los cuales sostenían a pacientes mientras otros ninjas llegaban al lugar a ver lo sucedido. Tsunade llego tras de ellos, caminando hasta encarar el lugar. Una risa burlona se escucho dentro del lugar, alertando a los ninjas presentes.

—Es un gusto conocer a una de las medic-nin mas grandes del mundo ninja….—escucharon dentro de las ruinas. —Y una lástima interrumpir tan armoniosa fiesta en Konoha—la nube de humo se despejo.

El Sharingan de Sasuke e Itachi se activo con furia al ver como tres sujetos se encontraban frente a ellos y uno mantenía retenidas a ambas Haruno contra la pared.

—¡Suéltalas!—exclamo Naruto con un chakra rojizo emanando alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Tsk—emitió una cuarta persona. —Es una lástima que tan bellas mujeres deban ser eliminadas—comento mientras salía detrás de las otras tres y en su hombro como un costal de papas la Haruno mayor ya hacia inconsciente.

—¡Sakura-san! —exclamo Hinata horrorizada.

—Una de los tres sannin, vaya esto si que es suerte—comento el ninja que tenia a la Haruno del presente apresada.

—¡Como se atreven a invadir Konoha!—grito Tsunade con tono mordaz.

—…—el ninja que tenia a la Haruno mayor, la lazo como si nada. Itachi desapareció al instante apareciendo y cachando a la pelirosa mayor en brazos.

—Un genjutsu….—susurro Itachi mientras trataba de despertar a la pelirosa. —Kai—murmuro en intento de hacerla despertar. —Tsk—chasqueo la lengua al no tener resultado.

—No es un simple genjutsu, Uchiha—se burlo uno de los ninjas.

—¡Suéltalas!—exclamo Sasuke mientras su Sharingan cambiaba al Mangekyo Sharingan.

La mirada del cuarto ninja se poso en el Uchiha menor, sonriendo divertido, mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa del presente la cual lo fulminaba con la mirada, transmitiéndole un odio puro. Con su mano enredándolo entre los sedosos y cortos cabellos rosas, la jalo hacia atrás, logrando que la pelirosa del presente gruñera con dolor. Para asi acercarse a su cuello y lamerle ante la mirada de todos.

—Búscalas por ti mismo—fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con los demás ninjas y de paso a ambas pelirosas.

—Mierda—exclamo Sasuke con el seño fruncido. —¡Karin!—llamo el Uchiha volteando a ver a la pelirroja la cual asintió temblando.

Cerró los ojos mientras hacia un par de sellos, su respiración estaba tranquila, de un momento a otro abrió los ojos de golpe, mientras su mirada se tornaba seria. Llevo su mirada al Uchiha.

—El campo de entrenamiento—dijo la Uzumaki con firmeza.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha, mientras emprendía camino. —Sakura…—susurro el moreno saltando a otro edificio con la espada desenvainada.

—¡Teme! —escucho tras de él. —¿Que sucede…?—Naruto salto siguiendo el mismo trayecto que el moreno, para cuando Naruto llegó, la imagen lo impacto.

Frente a ellos, dos hombres y una mujer peleaban contra las dos pelirosas mientras el cuarto ninja, el cual parecía el líder miraba con diversión. Se miraban cansadas. El Uchiha menor frunció el seño mientras con una velocidad increíble desapareció y en menos de un segundo apareció tras del cuarto ninja, impartiéndole una patada logrando tirarlo de la rama del árbol.

—¡Kyosuke-sama!—exclamo la única kunoichi enemiga.

Antes de poder llegar junto al líder de su equipo, los dos hombres habían sido atacados por un rasengan y una gran bola de fuego, siendo detenidos por Naruto e Itachi. La Kunoichi enemiga frunció el seño mientras daba un paso adelante con la intensión de ir en ayuda de su líder.

—Nuestra pelea aun no termina—sintió un agarre en sus muñecas.

—Tsk—emitió la kunoichi.

Al voltear frunció el seño al ver a las dos pelirosas en pie, deteniéndola. Forzó el agarre hasta lograr soltarse, las miraba con enojo. Ma el odio de ambas Haruno lograban tensarla un poco. Miro de reojo a donde sus compañeros se encontraban peleando. Para asi pasarla esta vez a su jefe.

—¡Sakura!—ambas Haruno posaron su mirada en el Uchiha menor, el cual mando a volar unos metros a atrás a Kyosuke. —No mueran a manos de estos imbéciles….—dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la Haruno del presente a los ojos. —¿escucharon, molestias? —termino de decir sonriendo ladino.

Ambas pelirosas sonrieron con levedad, asintieron no era momento para tonterías como discutir con Sasuke por haberlas llamado "molestias", lucharían y no se distraerían y aun más importante…

—No moriremos a manos de estos imbéciles, ¡Shannaroo! —exclamo la menor sonriendo.

La mirada de ambas kunoichis se posó en la mujer frente a ellas. Sonrieron ladinas. La mujer sonrió burlona, mientras soltaba aire despreocupadamente.

—¿Quieren jugar niñas?—la ninja enemiga salto lanzando miles de kunais en dirección a las pelirosas que con maestría esquivaron los ataques golpeando el suelo y levantando rocas donde se incrustaron.

—(Había escuchado que la alumna de la quinta hokage de Konoha tenía fuerza sobre humana, tsk solo creí que eran rumores)—pensó la mujer con el seño fruncido. —(M_alditas niñas….no sabía que tenían esa fuerza…_.—susurro realizando unos sellos y colocó su mano sobre la tierra; pilares de hierro comenzaron a salir a diestra y siniestra tratando de atravesar a las dos chicas pelirosas que los esquivaba con facilidad.

—Chibi, tienes que salir de aquí—hablo la Haruno mayor con preocupación.

—¡No!—exclamo la menor con el seño fruncido. —No voy a huir—dijo con seriedad. —Ambas saldremos adelante, la derrotaremos—susurro sonriendo ladina.

Por otra parte Itachi y Naruto peleaban contrarrestando cada vez mas los ataques de los otros dos ninjas. Mientras Sasuke estaba frente al shinobi enemigo con su espada desenvainada.

—Es un honor conocer al famoso Sasuke Uchiha—hablo socarronamente Kyosuke mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.—En verdad es increíble como un mocoso como tú pudiese matar Orochimaru-sama y a Madara-sama… Aunque a decir verdad al último junto al Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

—Hmp—Sasuke sonrió de lado y sus ojos se tornaron color carmesí

—Como sea me estorbas en mis planes, así que tendré que terminar con este juego—Kyosuke comenzó a atacar a Sasuke con taijutsu.

—(Tsk, es rápido) —pensó el Uchiha mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

—No quería gastar chacra en ti, pero necesito terminar esto lo antes posible….—susurro el enemigo.

Sasuke estaba a espaldas de un árbol, al ver el ataque de Kyosuke trepo a la copa, pero tuvo que saltar de nuevo al que el ninja lanzaba lava de su boca, pulverizando el grueso tronco del árbol de un solo movimiento.

—Chidori Nagashi—exclamo Sasuke había saltado del árbol mientras desde el aire lanzaba su ataque en dirección a Kyosuke.

—(_Si seguimos esquivando de esta forma tarde o temprano nos atrapará en uno de esos pilares de hierro)_—pensó la Haruno del presente con el seño fruncido, esquivando los ataques del enemigo.

—ya no jugare más, las matare de una buena vez—dijo la ninja enemiga sonriendo sádica. —Shoton Hossho Taiku—del suelo salieron dos dragones de hierro que atacaron a las kunoichis.

La Haruno del presente destruyo al que la atacó pero una vez más vio con pesadez que no servía de nada destruirlos por que se regeneraba. Por su parte la pelirosa menor se denotaba cansada pero mas no se rendiría.

—Tenemos que atacarla a ella—grito la menor mientras esquivaba con dificultad al dragón.

—¡Destruyamos los dragones!—exclamo la menor mientras sonreía y se colocaba unos guantes cortos negros.

—¡Shannaroo!—el puño de ambas había logrado el suelo se desquebrajara.

La mayor de las pelirosas aprovecho la distracción y salto a atacar con su puño a la controladora del elemento hierro, pero antes de que su fuerte impacto la tocara está se cubrió con una espada del mismo elemento que recibió todo el ataque.

—(_Maldición)_—la pelirosa retrocedió una vez más.

—¿Sakura-san, esta bien? —cuestiono la menor con seriedad. —¿Que haremos?—pregunto con cansancio.

—Solo hay una forma….—susurro la Haruno del presente. —Tendrás que hacer lo que te diga—comenzó a hablar a lo bajo para que no la escuchara su enemigo.

—De nada servirá hacer un plan—inquirió la kunoichi enemiga, mientras hacia un par de sellos y dos dragones mas aparecían en el acto.

La Haruno menor, cerró los ojos mientras concentraba chakra en sus puños y una vez mas se lanzaba golpeando los dragones. Itachi que peleaba contra otro ninja sonrió ladino al ver como la pequeña pelirosa salía victoriosa.

—¡Ahora! —escucho el grito de la pequeña Haruno la cual hizo explotar los dragones una nube negra cubrió los alrededores.

Frente a la kunoichi enemiga, la Haruno del presente salió de entre las nubes y la impacto de igual forma con su puño fallando por la defensa de hierro de la chica, pero un fuerte dolor la hizo palidecer de pronto. Otra Sakura estaba detrás de ella y su mano estaba incrustada en su espalda.

—Pero…. ¿cómo? —susurro la mujer con voz queda.—Si mi cuerpo está protegido por una capa de hierro—dijo escupiendo sangre.

—Ese no fue un golpe simple… Este jutsu se usa para operaciones, vuelve tu mano tan filosa como un bisturí—la Haruno del presente retiro la mano del cuerpo de la chica y esta cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Emboscada.

No muy lejos de ahí, Sasuke estaba teniendo problemas para pelear con Kyosuke, su Chidori no funcionaban y su cantidad de chacra esta en niveles críticos como para activar su Mangekyo Sharingan… lo único que le quedaba era sus jutsus Katon y su innata habilidad para el taijutsu.

—Deja de correr como un cobarde, Uchiha—grito el enemigo con burla.

—Kaze no Yaika no jutsu—dijo mientras al soplar las cosas a su alrededor se hacían añicos.

—Maldición….—susurro el azabache.

Sasuke invoco una shuriken gigante y se lanzo a Kyosuke, el cual la esquivo fácilmente. El Uchiha se denotaba cansado, la falta de chakra lo había agotado.

—Prueba esto Uchiha—susurro el ninja enemigo. —Dai Kamai tachi no jutsu…—Kyosuke al haber logrado esquivar el shuriken se había aprovechado de la posición del joven Uchiha y le había atacado con una técnica de tornado cortante, esta había elevando a Sasuke en el aire mientras miles de corrientes de viento filosas cortaban su cuerpo

El azabache cayó precipitadamente al suelo, pero antes de tocarlo éste tiró de sus manos, mientras Kyosuke trataba de entender que era lo que había hecho. Dos cables de acero se tensaron ante los ojos del enemigo.

— (_Demonios)_ —pensó Kyosuke.

El hombre se giro sobre sus pies y vio como dos shuriken gigantes se acercaban a gran velocidad, este las esquivó apenas con unas heridas ligeramente profundas sobre ambos brazos

—(_Si no las hubiera esquivado habría sido cortado por la mitad)_ —se reprendió a si mismo.

El cuerpo de Sasuke sangraba, había recibido muchas heridas en el último ataque y su chacra estaba en el límite… un jutsu… solo uno más y eso sería todo.

—¡Sasuke/Sasuke-kun¡—ambas Haruno se acercaban al lugar.

—¡Largo de aquí!—grito Sasuke con furia al ver a las chicas acercarse peligrosamente al campo de batalla.

—Veo que derrotaron fácilmente a la inútil de Áyame—hablo Kyosuke acercándose mientras sostenía uno de sus brazos.

La Haruno del presente se tenso al ver las heridas del joven Uchiha, corrió precipitadamente hacia él, pero un kunai se clavo frente a sus pies, impidiéndole seguir con su camino.

—Váyanse, ¡no estorben! —la mirada de Sasuke mostraba dolor y cansancio.

—Pero…—la menor miraba con los ojos llorosos al Uchiha.

—Sasuke—susurro la del presente.

De un momento a otro Kyosuke apareció tras la Haruno menor, noqueándola al instante, las primera lagrima que dejo caer fue la última, el Uchiha sin esperarlo activo instintivamente su Mangekyo Sharingan.

—No estorbaran—dijo Kyosuke mirando a la pelirosa del presente.

El Uchiha frunció el seño, se acerco en un movimiento rápido al enemigo alejándolo de las pelirosas, tomo a la menor en brazos, hizo un par de sellos para después murmurar un –Kuchiyose no jutsu- y una serpiente apareciera.

—Manda llévalas lejos de aquí, a un lugar seguro—dijo el Uchiha mientras subía a la menor en el lomo de la serpiente.

—No—se negó la Haruno del presente con el seño fruncido. —Manda-san, lleva a chibi Sakura a un lugar seguro por favor—pidio con seriedad.

—Tu iras con ellos—señalo el Uchiha con enojo.

—¡Me quedare y peleare!—exclamo la pelirosa.

El Uchiha frunció el seño al sentir una cantidad de chakra rehabilitarse por inercia manda se alejo a toda velocidad llevándose a la menor de las Haruno lejos del campo de batalla.

—Que conmovedora escena…—susurro Kyosuke. —¡Mueran juntos entonces! —exclamo mientras todo alrededor parecía desaparecer por acides.

Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo… antes de que les impactara el golpe; Sasuke la había tomado por la espalda y la había lanzado lejos de la zona donde el jutsu de Kyosuke acertaría.

—¡Sasuke!—exclamo la pelirosa mientras se ponía de pie.

Sakura alzó la vista y busco desesperadamente al chico de cabellos azabaches y no muy lejos de ahí pudo verlo de pie mientras un costado de su ropa ninja se tornaba rápidamente en un color carmesí.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Uchiha! —exclamo Kyosuke. —Acabas de revelar tu mayor debilidad y por eso morirás—dijo mientras volvía a hacer los mismos sellos.

Sasuke intento ver con su Sharingan el momento exacto para cubrirse pero en segundos pudo ver como el enemigo cambiaba la trayectoria y atacaba en otra dirección.

—Demonios….—dijo Sasuke cubriendo sus pies con chacra y correr a una velocidad abismal.

Sakura no habían alcanzado a reaccionar y veían con horror a Kyosuke acercarse, cerró los ojos esperando su final pero un rugido ensordecedor la hizo reaccionar. Una criatura con armadura y parte de su cuerpo en esqueleto la cubría con un chacra color morado similar a las llamas, tenía un arco en su mano. Era gigante y su rugido retumbaba en el suelo. Sakura vio frente a ella a Sasuke que miraba de frente a Kyosuke.

—…..—el enemigo temblaba de pies a cabeza alejándose para ver a la criatura invocada por el Uchiha.

—Susanoo—nombro Sasuke que al alzar su rostro la criatura colocó la espada en sus manos y formo una flecha.

Kyosuke temblaba ante el monstruo frente a él, había escuchado rumores de los poderes del clan Uchiha, pero nunca imagino a que niveles llegaban en verdad los dueños de esos ojos eran privilegiados.

—E…. Eso no me detendrá—dijo con temor el ninja.

El ninja enemigo sonrió divertido, mientras observaba como el Uchiha comenzaba a carecer de chakra y el enorme esqueleto que representaba al Susanoo desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Maldición—susurro el azabache.

—Buen juego, esta vez tu chakra no volverá en un rato—se burlo el ninja al mismo tiempo que giraba su cuerpo para encontrarse de frente con el más joven de los Uchiha. —Sasuke Uchiha, como dije… no debiste entrometerte en mi camino, pronto dejaras de ser un estorbo—sentencio.

Y acto seguido Kyosuke encendió hizo unos sellos, creando una katana de hierro para asi bañarla de fuego, lanzándola directo hacia el Uchiha mientras sonreía victorioso. La espada de fuego se acercaba….

—(_Maldición, no puedo moverme..no podre esquivar ese ataque_)—Sasuke se encontraba en el suelo jadeando de dolor y cansancio sus ojos habían regresado a su color natural mientras veía la espada acercarse.

—¡Sasuke Kun!—un silencio aterrador abrumo el lugar.

El rostro de Sasuke estaba manchado de sangre, pero no sentía dolor, -¿_adrenalina?_…. Pero cuando reaccionó, enfocó la vista a lo que le tapaba la luz del sol… Sakura se había interpuesto entre la espada de fuego y el cuerpo de Sasuke, yacía en el suelo…

—¡Sakura chan¡—grito el rubio Uzumaki que corría tan rápido como podía

Sakura cayó de rodillas frente a Sasuke, mientras tocia sangre y recargaba su rostro en el suelo. Sonrió con levedad al ver que el Uchiha se encontraba en un buen estado, que no le había pasado nada grave.

—(E_sa idiota…que ha hecho)_—Sasuke estaba en Shock, miraba el cuerpo de Sakura sin poder moverse mientras los escandalosos gritos de otros Shinobis se acercaban.

—N… No te preocupes Na… Nar… Naruto, estoy bien—susurro la Haruno mientras se concentraba para sanarse a si misma.

—He derrotado a uno—susurro el Uzumaki mirando a sus dos compañeros. —Itachi también, dijo que nos dejaba esto en nuestras manos, esta preocupado por las otras dos Sakura´s-chan—comento el rubio.

Kyosuke no se movió mas, observo como los tres jóvenes lo miraban con odio puro, sonrió sádico, se acerco a pasos lentos, sonrio aun mas al ver como la Haruno se ponía de pie.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?—cuestiono el Uchiha.

—Hai—asintió la Haruno. —Gracias—susurro mientras se colocaba en medio de sus compañeros. —Esto se pone divertido—hablo con una sonrisa. —La última vez salió prefecto—susurro la pelirosa.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha. —Solo no te excedas—comento el azabache.

—No me digan…..—las palabras del Uzumaki quedaron en el aire.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, logrando llamar la atención del enemigo. Sasuke llevo su mirada hacia aquella mola rosa, sonriendo ladino, Naruto miraba sorprendido aquello puesto que esta se trataba de la primera vez que veía aquello tan cerca observando como el cabello de Sakura comenzaba a elevarse, dejándolo de algún modo parado en puntas.

—La demonio Haruno sale a flote—susurro el Uzumaki.

De su espalda, comenzaron a salir dos alas negras, siendo muy parecidas a la de los murciélagos, teniendo unos pequeños picos en la parte inferior. Su chakra a larga distancia se sintió como comenzó a incrementar, sus brazos poco a poco fueron cambiando a brazos de demonio, llegando solo hasta los codos.

Itachi quien había llegado finalmente hasta donde la menor de las Haruno se encontraba, abrió los ojos sorprendidos, instintivamente su mirada viajo hasta la dirección donde se encontraban el equipo siete luchando. Observo de reojo a los demás los cuales al parecer también estaban asombrados.

—De nuevo—susurro Sai. —Siempre que se deja ver de esa forma, parece estar emocionada—comento sonriendo.

—Ese chakra….—susurro Itachi con seriedad.

—El demonio salió a flote—comento Kiba el cual trago grueso.

—¿Demonio?—cuestiono el Uchiha con curiosidad.

—Sakura, despertó al demonio que tenía controlado por años—susurro el Hatake quien observaba el cielo.

—Satán no tamashī—comento Tsunade con el seño fruncido.

—Mejor conocido como el alma de Satanás—termino de decir el Hinata.

A unos kilómetros de ahí, el Uchiha volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a los pocos segundos abrirlos dejando ver en vez del Mangekyo Sharingan esta vez el Rinnegan en ellos. Naruto miraba asombrado la escena, sus dos compañeros le mostrarían el combo sannin.

—¿Estas lista, Sakura?—cuestiono el Uchiha.

—Hmp—emitió la Haruno.

A su alrededor varios relámpagos aparecían, el renegado mantenía su mirada totalmente desorbitada al ver en aquel modo a aquella mocosa. Frunció el seño, al darse cuenta de la apariencia de ambos ninjas frente a él.

—Empecemos con…—el Uchiha fue interrumpido.

—El segundo Round—termino de decir la Haruno sonriendo sádica.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el enemigo. La espada de Sasuke fue rápida y contraatacaba sin vacilación sin embargo el enemigo también hizo lo mismo y en ese intercambio de ataques, una nueva herida aparecía en la espalda del azabache quien con un gemido ahogado.

—Vuelve a la normalidad—pidio el Uchiha.

La Haruno sonrió con levedad mientras asentía, el azabache no pudo evitar mirar a su compañera quien volvía a la normalidad, regresando con la ropa habitual y su cabello acomodado.

—Listo…—susurro la Haruno.—Sello Yin: Abierto…—murmuro al momento en que un pequeño rombo se formara en su frente de un color morado.—¡Sasuke!—exclamo la Haruno.

El Uchiha sonrió ladino, dando un golpe certero a Kyosuke mandándolo a volar lejos, incrustándolo en el suelo, mientras desaparecía y aparecía junto a la pelirosa, la cual le sonrió.

El Uchiha tendió una mano hacia la Haruno la cual sonrió y entrelazo la suya a la del Uchiha, haciendo lo mismo con la otra. Quedando asu uno frente al otro, totalmente pegados. La Haruno sonrió ladina mientras extendía su chakra cubriendo a ambos.

—Unisón Katon: Shinku no hanabira no jutsu—exclamaron ambos.

Kyosuke sonrió divertido, mientras no hacia ningún movimiento, ninguna faceta para poder salir de ese lugar, recibió el ataque de la pareja sin siquiera moverse. Ambos ninjas de Konoha fruncieron el seño sin dar vuelta antes de que una cegadora luz blanca se dispersara por todo el lugar.

Naruto al igual que sus compañeros, frunció el seño al ver que Kyosuke permanecía de pie sin ningún moretón, quemadura, etc. En conclusión sin ningún tipo de rasguño.

—Fallaron—susurro Naruto atonito.

—Nuestro Unisón fallo—murmuro la Haruno con ida.

En donde se encontraban los demás, Kakashi frunció el seño al darse cuenta que el chakra del enemigo no había bajado y si siquiera desparecido. Volteo a ver de reojo a la Hokage la cual estaba atónita.

—Fallaron—comento Tsunade con voz ida.

—¿Qué fue esa luz?—cuestiono Itachi al no comprender nada.

Sai miro con tranquilidad a los demás, tratando de notar si alguien le explicaría al Uchiha mayor, al no tener respuesta, suspiro mientras daba un paso adelante para poder proseguir.

.

—Sakura al igual que Tsunade-sama, comparten un jutsu—comento el especialista en tinta. —Según sé, le costó un par de años recolectar una grande cantidad de chakra—comento el pelinegro.

—A ese sello se le llama, sello Yin—hablo Hinata con tranquilidad.

—Cuando lo libera es capaz de mantenerse en una guerra por semanas sin gastar una sola pisca de chakra—inquirió Ino con una leve sonrisa.

—A Sakura le costó tres años acumular aquella cantidad…—informo el Hatake.

—En la cuarta guerra ninja, cuando los Kages llegaron junto a Sasuke, tanto él como Naruto estaban dispuesto a luchar contra el Juubi, indicándole a Sakura que descansara—recordó Suigetsu mientras miraba a las dos Haruno inconscientes.

—Pero pelo de chicle es una terca—sonrió Karin al recordar el suceso.—No quiso que la tomaran mas como una kunoichi débil, quería que se dieran cuenta que estaba a su igual—explico la Uzumaki.

—Los tres fueron entrenados por uno de los tres sannin, asi que ahí fue cuando lo libero por primera vez—inquirió Shizune.

—Estos pétalos—señalo el Uchiha mirando en el suelo regados varios pétalos rojizos.

—Es el resultado de un jutsu que ambos crearon en la guerra—inquirió Tsunade con seriedad.—Unisón Katon: Shinku no hanabira no jutsu—dijo con el seño fruncido. —Ese jutsu arrebaza el poder de un Kage, podría decir que incluso llega a nivel de una biju dama—susurro

—Mi Ototo y Sakura se complementan el uno al otro—susurro Itachi mientras miraba al cielo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Los legendarios sannin.

Naruto frunció el seño mientras se acerco hasta quedar junto a sus compañeros. Colocándose a su lado. Observaron a Kyosuke el cual les sonreía burlones.

—El famoso Dúo sannin falló—se burló el enemigo.

Tanto el rubio como el azabache y la pelirosa fruncieron el seño al escuchar el tono de voz que aquel hombre había usado. Naruto sonrió con levedad mientras se colocaba a un lado de Sakura, cerraba los ojos y en poco menos de un minuto su cuerpo era rodeado por un chakra amarillo.

—Teme, Sakura-chan—llamo Naruto, viendo a sus amigos.—¿Qué sea como en los viejos tiempos? —pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron y sonrieron ladino, el Uchiha cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba al abrirlos el Mangekyo Sharingan se dejo ver. Por otro lado la Haruno sonrió con levedad, mientras un rombo morado aparecia en su frente.

—Como en los viejos tiempos—hablaron Sasuke y Sakura al unisonó.

—¡Vamos, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!—exclamo el Uzumaki.

Mientras con los demás, Karin abrió los ojos a mas no poder al sentir el chakra de los tres shinobis aumentar a una cantidad considerable. Volteo a ver a Kakashi el cual al parecer quería una explicación.

—Los tres…..—susurro la Uzumaki. —Ellos lo harán—dijo con una leve sonrisa.

—El bloqueo a tres bandas—murmuro Suigetsu desde lo alto de un árbol.

—¡Vamos a mostrarle nuestra fuerza!—escucharon un grito familiar.

—Na….. Naruto-kun—murmuro Hinata sonriendo.

Los tres miembros del equipo siete, sonrieron mientras mordían con levedad su pulgar y el color carmesí se dejaba ver. Se agacharon mientras extendían su palma en el suelo.

—Kuchiyose no jutsu—exclamaron los tres.

Una ráfaga de viento se dejo expandir en los territorios cercanos. La mayoría de los ninjas que se encontraban en la aldea, sonrieron al ver a lo lejos tres grandes invocaciones.

—Son ellos—hablo un ANBU.

—Los tres sannin están peleando—asintió Konohamaru mientras ayudaba a resguardar a los civiles.

Al escuchar lo dicho por Konohamaru la mayoría de los aldeanos, dirigieron su mirada hacia dicho lugar, apreciando aquellas tres invocaciones que no veían desde la gran cuarta guerra ninja.

—Esto se pone interesante—se escucho una estrepitosa voz.

—Concuerdo con el idiota—se escucho otra.

—Me trae recuerdos—hablo un voz femenina.

La gran nube de humo se disperso, dejando ver tres enormes invocaciones, Gamabunta la invocación de Naruto, Manda la serpiente de Sasuke y Katsuyu la invocación de Sakura.

—Katsuyu-san, podría ayudarnos por favor la necesitamos—pidió la pelirosa.

—Hai Sakura-hime—dijo la invocación de la pelirosa. —Naruto-san, Sasuke-san—susurro en son de saludo.

Las tres invocaciones se separaron para asi cada una colocarse en tres puntos diferentes, mientras que los sannin hacían un par de sellos y tres grandes pilares salían, encerrándose asi ellos mismo junto con Kyosuke.

—Sasuke—llamo el Uzumaki. —Rasen-shuriken—exclamo al momento de lanzar el jutsu.

—Gokakyou no…..—Sasuke tomo aire.—Jutsu—termino de decir al momento de que lanzo una gran bola de fuego.

La batalla se extendió, dos horas peleando, dos horas curando las heridas graves que tenían sus compañeros y las de ella misma mientras de igual manera colapsaba chakra en golpes que fallaban. Comenzaba a cansarse. Sintió sus piernas fallarle, cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndose con las manos.

—Este juego ya me aburrió—hablo Kyosuke.

El enemigo golpeo al Uchiha el cual estaba desprevenido, mandándolo a volar contra un pilar lleno de rocas, gracias a los puños de la Haruno, causando que esta cayeran y grandes pedazos lo atraparan.

—¡Sasuke!—exclamo la Haruno.

—Maldita sea, no puedo salir—inquirió el Uchiha tratando de zafarse.

—Aguanta, te ayudare—inquirió la pelirosa poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Al fin lograr pararse, se quedo en blanco, al sentir su chakra tan bajo, el rombo de su frente desapareció, sus ojos destellaban completamente sorpresa, no…. No podía ser, el Uchiha y Naruto la miraron extrañado.

—Me quede sin chakra ¿en un momento como este?—susurro con dificultad.

El grito ensordecedor de la Haruno del presente logro alterar al Uchiha el cual dirigió su mirada al ver como Kyosuke golpeaba a la pelirosa con su ante brazo, logrando que esta cayera ensordecedoramente contra el piso. Kyosuke desapareció y golpeo al Uzumaki, logrando dejarlo en el suelo sin posibilidad de levantarse.

—¡Sakura!—exclamo el Uchiha. —Maldita sea, no puedo salir….—inquirió frunciendo el seño.

—Quédate ahí y observa como la ejecuto—sonrió burlón el enemigo.

—¡Cabrón!—exclamo el Uchiha.

—Diablos…..—susurro la Haruno aguantando el dolor.

Kyosuke alzó su pie para asi volverlo a soltar pisando en la espalda a la Haruno la cual gritaba tratando de aguantar el dolor que aquello le provocaba, los ojos del azabache parecían tener sed… Sed de sangre, de venganza. Uzumaki miraba con impaciencia y preocupación.

—¡Huye, Sakura!—exclamo el azabache.—Es mucho mas fuerte de lo que parece, se nos ocurrirá algo, solo vete de aquí—inquirió con desesperación.

—¡Sakura-chan, vete!—exclamo Naruto tratando de levantarse.

—No lo hare—hablo la Haruno con mucho esfuerzo.

Tanto Uchiha como Uzumaki abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa por lo dicho de la pelirosa. La miraron completamente anonadados, Kyosuke se acerco a la Haruno alzando su pie y bajarlo con fuerza pisando nuevamente la espalda de la pelirosa.

—Tsk—emitió la pelirosa escupiendo sangre.—¡Ahhhhhh….!—grito al momento en que el enemigo la tomo del cabello alzándola unos centímetros del suelo. —¿Huir yo sola?, ni de coña—la alzo hasta dejar ver el lastimado rostro de la pelirosa.

—Sakura-chan—susurro Naruto el cual se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

—Es mas divertido si estamos los tres juntos—dijo la pelirosa sonriendo con dificultad.

Kyosuke sonrió burlón, mientras tanto Naruto como Sasuke abrían sus ojos ante lo dicho por la Haruno, se les notaba preocupados exteriormente e internamente furiosos.

—Soy de sangre fría…—hablo Kyosuke. —Aplastare esta cara bonita que tienes—inquirió burlón, mientras aumentaba fuerza en su apretón a la cabeza de la Haruno.

—¡Sakura!/¡Sakura-chan!—exclamaron los dos.

Tras la fuerza que Kyoto ponía a su agarre la Haruno comenzaba a debilitarse, daba pequeños alaridos llenos de dolor mientras sus brazos y piernas los sentía cada vez más débiles.

—¡Aléjate de ella!—exclamaron ambos ninjas.

Instintivamente el Susanoo se dejo ver nuevamente, mientras Naruto se levantaba con los ojos rojos y chakra del mismo color rodeándole.

—Teme—llamo Naruto.

—Hmp—emitió Sasuke.

De un momento a otro Naruto estaba completamente cubierto por el chakra del Kyubi el cual se había creado un enorme zorro con el puro chakra, al igual que Sasuke había activado su Mangekyo Sharingan y dando a relucir el Susano. Tanto el chakra de Naruto como el de Sasuke se unieron creando un enorme poder, el Uzumaki sonrió satisfecho, miro de reojo al Uchiha y este sonreía ladino. Sabía que quería vengarse de lo que Kyosuke le hizo a Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió ladino mientras observaba como tres Naruto llegaban tras Kyosuke, dos de ellos sosteniéndolo y uno tomando a la Haruno en brazos, alejándola del perímetro.

—¿Co…como pudieron hacer eso?—pregunto Kyosuke con los ojos bien abiertos.

Sasuke fue capaz de combinar su Susano con la transformación en Kurama de Naruto formando una bestia gigante que poseía una armadura y una espada, con el cuerno característico del Susano.

—Sasuke, Naruto—susurro Kakashi al divisar a lo lejos la criatura.

—El chakra de la pelos de chicle bajo considerablemente—dijo Karin con seriedad.

—Debió pasarle algo—susurro Ino con los ojos llorosos.

—Están furiosos—alego Itachi al sentir la cantidad de chakra de Naruto y su hermano.

En el campo de batalla, el clon de Naruto que había tomado a la Haruno la había puesto a salvo tras de ellos. Naruto había creado un rasengan en su mano que era cubierto por una capa del Amaterasu de Sasuke.

—Lo pagaras—susurro el Uchiha.

—¡Pagaras haber lastimado a Sakura-chan!—exclamo el Uzumaki.

Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron con suficiencia, logrando que Kyosuke frunciera el seño, lanzaron aquel Jutsu hacia el ninja enemigo el cual abrió los ojos al momento en que este impacto en su cuerpo.

—Shakuton: Korin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki—exclamaron Sasuke y Naruto al unisón.

El golpe había sido certero, Kyosuke fue lanzado varios metros lejos, humo saliendo de su cuerpo ya inerte. Naruto y Sasuke chocaron puños y caminaron ha dirección del enemigo.

—Ya todo termino—susurro Naruto al ver el cuerpo de Kyosuke inerte.

—¡Sakura!—escucharon un grito.

Ambos shinobis llevaron su mirada hacia donde la Haruno se encontraba. La observaron ponerse de pie gracias a la ayuda de Karin, Ino, Hinata y Tenten. Se sorprendieron al verla abrir los ojos con esfuerzo, tan vulnerable, recordando hace años cuando eran pequeños, cuando ella lloraba como ahora. Levanto su rostro, mostrando las delicadas líneas que marcaba los rastros de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Sasuke, Naruto—susurro la Haruno entre llanto, se solto del agarre de las demás y con esfuerzo comenzó a caminar por si misma. —No debo llorar—dijo caminando hasta el Uchiha.

No supo el por que pero al tenerla ya a unos metros, camino hasta ella, la abrazo, la acurruco contra su pecho en sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Tratando que ella se sintiera segura a su lado.

—Sasuke—susurro la pelirosa.

—No te preocupes…—contesto el Uchiha.—Nosotros tenemos suerte—inquirió sonriendo con levedad.

La Haruno asintió volviendo a esconder su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha el cual sonrió y le acaricio el cabello mientras la abrazaba ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

De un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, las piernas le flaquearon y su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse. Sus ojos jade perdían el brillo que tanto se notaba en ellos.

—¡Sakura!—grito el Uchiha al sentir como se dejaba caer, la aferro a él.

—Sa..suke—sin mas la Haruno se desplomo en los brazos del Uchiha quedando totalmente inconsciente.

—¡Su chakra esta bajando considerablemente!—exclamo la pelirroja.

—Necesita ser atendida—reacciono Ino.

—¡Al hospital ahora!—dijo la quinta.

Itachi observo como su hermano desaparecía en una nube de humo, tomo en brazos a la menor de las Haruno y desapareció, lo mismo hizo Naruto con la Haruno del futuro.

El rumbo de todos aquellos ninjas era el hospital de Konoha. Había llegado a la entrada a los pocos segundo llegaron varias enfermeras llevándose a la sala de urgencias a la pelirosa del presente.

Se mordió el labio al ver entrar a Naruto e Itachi con las otras dos pelirosas en brazos, inconscientes. Hinata les indico que las llevaran hasta una habitación, dejándolas descansar. Vio como su hermano salió de la habitación.

—He contrarrestado el genjutsu que tenia dormida a Mirai Sakura—comento el Uchiha mayo.

—Y Chibi-chan, solo esta inconsciente y cansada—dijo el Uzumaki acercándose.

Sasuke sintió dos brazos apresar su cuello, por alguna decima de segundo creyo ser la Haruno de aquel tiempo pero sus ideas fueron desechadas al momento de escuchar aquella voz irritante.

—¡Sasuke kun! —dijo la chica de lentes. —Muérdeme para que cures tus heridas—pidio con una sonrisa.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha. —Estoy bien, solo esperare a que haya aviso—el Uchiha estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. —(Sakura)—pensó el azabache.

Tsunade había entrado al hospital de Konoha, observo a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar. Sorprendiéndose que el mismo Sasuke Uchiha se denotara preocupado.

—¿Cómo se encuentran todos?—pregunto Tsunade a Shizune la cual suspiro mientras negó.

—Todos tienen una notable baja de chakra, quienes están graves son Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura—informo la pelinegra bajando la cabeza apenada y continuo. —Naruto-san y Sasuke-san se negaron a recibir atención médica hasta ver qué podíamos hacer con Sakura—completo con resignación.

—Bien—asintió la rubia.

Tsunade camino y entro a una sala de operación, pudo ver en una esquina a Sasuke y Naruto que de mala gana recibían tratamiento médico por parte de Ino y Hinata cansadas de forcejear con los jóvenes ninjas y Shizune que se había anexado. Entonces la gran Hokage se acercó cuatro médicos que se encontraban estabilizando a la joven sobre la camilla.

—Sakura…..—susurro la quinta que se había acercado a la pelirosa y la miraba preocupada, un medico se acerco a la Hokage y le explico su situación.

—Haruno-san recibió ataques fuertes, golpes para ser precisos, al parecer varios órganos vitales han sido dañados severamente, mientras que se presentan golpes de tercer grado que rompieron algunos huesos—indico el médico. —Los daños son graves….. No podemos hacer nada, es posible que no pase de esta noche….—el ninja medico miro a la Hokage con tristeza.

—Tsunade Oba chan—exclamo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la quinta hokage. — Tu puedes salvarla, ¿no es verdad? —dijo el Uzumaki con lágrimas en los ojos esperando ver un brillo de esperanza por parte de la Ninja medico más poderosa de la época.

Tsunade no dijo nada, activo su jutsu medico y analizo el cuerpo de Sakura…. Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Tsunade recorría el cuerpo de Sakura con ambas manos, Sasuke y Naruto la miraban esperando respuesta alguna, pero la Hokage seguía con la chica, después de unos minutos Tsunade hablo.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Sentimientos aceptados….. Uchiha y Haruno juntos.

Tsunade no dijo nada, activo su jutsu medico y analizo el cuerpo de Sakura…. Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Tsunade recorría el cuerpo de Sakura con ambas manos, Sasuke y Naruto la miraban esperando respuesta alguna, pero la Hokage seguía con la chica, después de unos minutos Tsunade hablo.

—Hay un 45% de posibilidad de salvarla, el tratamiento que he desarrollado esta incompleto ya que esta técnica pertenece a la misma Sakura—indico con seriedad. —Se me facilitaría si la Sakura del futuro me ayudara pero aun no despierta ella tiene que ser atendida, ya—susurro mirando a su alumna. —Es algo complicado—dijo Tsunade mirando a los chicos que se encontraban de pie mirándola

—Entonces hágalo ya—pidio el Uzumaki.

—No es tan sencillo Naruto—comento Tsunade molesta. —Veras para poder utilizar este jutsu nuevo necesito de energía vital, Sakura es la única que conoce bien sus propiedades, tratare de hacer lo que tenga en mis manos….—susurro con decisión.

Itachi, Kakashi, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin y Shino se encontraban sentados en la sala de espera, estaban preocupados por las tres Haruno, pero aun mas por la de su tiempo que ya tenía varias horas en la sala de operación.

Tampoco habían sabido de Naruto o Sasuke así que se mantenían en silencio esperando alguna noticia. Kakashi se mantenía serio sorprendiendo a todos puesto que no traía su famoso libro naranja en manos.

En la sala de operación, Tsunade comenzaba a cansarse, desde unos metros atrás dos shinobis miraban como asistía a aquella pelirosa. La Haruno gemía de dolor y se movía violentamente, el chakra que complementaba en el jutsu la quinta, quemaba cuando Tsunade la tocaba.

La Senju por su parte había comenzado a sudar y a sentir mucho dolor en su cuerpo, la técnica de traslado de energía vital era muy agotadora, tanto sus brazos le dolían y le costaba respirar. La herida de Sakura de pronto comenzó a cicatrizar, la agitada Sakura se había detenido y comenzaba a respirar tranquila.

—Termine—hablo la rubia mientras se sacaba el sudor de la frente con su manga.

Una horas habían pasado desde la operación, Sakura abría poco a poco los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpo estaba vendado, no identificaba donde estaba hasta que despertó por completo al ver entrar a su maestra a su habitación ella reaccionó.

—Me alegra que estés despierta, creí que te sentías mejor y vine a revisarte—comento la quinta Hokage con una sonrisa maternal.

—Tsunade shishou….—llamo la Haruno. —¿Qué pasó? —susurro mirando las medicinas en su mesita y los vendajes de su cuerpo. —Saku-chibi y Mirai Sakur…...—fue interrumpida.

—Se encuentran bien, inconscientes pero bien—informo la rubia hokage, solto un suspiro la rubia. —Tú, Naruto y Sasuke pelearon contra un invasor en la aldea y por usar el Satán no Tamashi tu chakra se redujo a menos de la mitad—dijo Tsunade con una mirada de desaprobación.

—(Cierto) —pensó la Haruno. —Tsunade sama, ¿Cómo esta Naruto y Sasuke-kun? —cuestiono saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—(….kun)—repitió aquel suflijo dicho por su alumna con una leve sonrisa.—Naruto está bien solo tiene lesiones leves y Sasuke de igual manera aunque un poco mas grave que Naruto, no quieren ser atendidos hasta saber tu estado actual—comento con seriedad.

La pelirosa sonrió con levedad, se puso de pie ante la mirada molesta de su sensei, camino hasta la puerta con mucho esfuerzo, volteo hacia su maestra la cual rodo los ojos y murmuro "A lado". La pelirosa asintió camino con esfuerzo hacia la habitación de un lado para asi entrar y observar a sus dos compañeros en las camillas durmiendo.

Cerro tras de ella, se adentro hasta llegar al Uzumaki el cual babeaba y murmuraba un "Hinata-chan, solo un poco mas de ramen". Sonrió rodando los ojos, de sus manos comenzó a brillar chakra verde, recorrió el cuerpo del Uzumaki asegurándose que estuviera bien.

Suspiro aliviada, al parecer Naruto estaba bien, lo unico que tenia era cansancio, debía descansar. Volvió a caminar hasta llegar a la camilla donde el Uchiha descansaba, frunció el seño al ver que en un costado las vendas eran cubiertas por un color carmín. Se acerco hasta una mesa donde se encontraban un par de vendas, gasas y de mas. Se volvió a acercar al Uchiha y con sumo cuidado le quito el vendaje manchado.

Minutos después el cambio de vendaje había terminado, el chakra verde rodeo sus manos y recorrió el cuerpo del azabache para asegurarse que no tuviera otra herida. Se notaba completamente concentrada.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba adolorido y sentía el cuerpo como si lo hubiera aplastado una roca, parpadeo con lentitud intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz. Frunció el seño al sentir el aroma a hospital.

—Me alegra que despertaras—aquella suave voz a su lado lo hizo girarse de lado.

—Sakura—susurro el Uchiha al verla mejor. —¿Estás bien? —el azabache trató de incorporarse y un fuerte dolor en su costado le hizo soltar un quejido

—…..….—la Haruno asintió en silencio. —Tranquilo, tu cuerpo aun siente dolor por la pelea y aun no te recuperas por completo—comento con voz suave.— Te he curado gran parte de tus heridas, pero algunas necesitan de tiempo para sanar—dijo con dulzura la Haruno que miraba fijamente al chico.

Un sonido extraño invadió la habitación, ambos shinobis llevaron su mirada hacia la dirección encontrándose con el Uzumaki roncando. Rodaron los ojos mientras una gotita estilo anime bajaba por su sien.

—Gracias—susurro la pelirosa.

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la camilla y frotaba sus sienes tratando de aminorar la fuerte punzada en su cabeza miraba curioso la habitación en donde se encontraba.

—Molestia—susurro el azabache. —¿Donde esta mi ropa? —pregunto cambiando de tema al ver que su torso estaba desnudo pero vendado y bajo las sabanas solo traía su ropa interior.

—No lo sé, el vendaje lo cambie no pretendías que te dejara todo ensangrentado, ¿o si? —comento molesta la Haruno y con un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha sonriendo ladino. —¿Y encontraste algo interesante? —el azabache la miraba de manera inusual, al notar las mejillas de la chica.

—¡No digas tonterías!—exclamo la Haruno completamente roja.—Soy ninja médico, cuando atiendo un paciente lo hago con profesionalismo—la pelirosa había golpeado a Sasuke por un costado sobre su herida provocando que el Uchiha cerrara los ojos del dolor.

—Eres una molestia—susurro el Uchiha.

La Haruno abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, lo había dicho, Sasuke le había dicho aquella palabra tabú, aquella palabra que la hacía débil, aquella que lograba descomponer su orgullo. Se pasó de pie, dando vuelta dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar.

—Me largo—susurro la pelirosa sin mirarlo, pero antes de dar un paso su muñeca fie apresada por la mano del azabache.

.

—¿Cuando vas a dejar de ser una molestia? —pregunto el Uchiha.

Molestia… eso era para ese azabache, no significaba nada para él, ya que desde que lo conoció nunca la dejo de llamar así. Sintió un fuerte apretón en el pecho, le dolía, realmente le dolía, tenía que salir de ahí antes de desquebrajarse ante él.

—Escucha, Sakura…..—el azabache fue interrumpido.

—Siempre he sido eso para ti…..… ¿no?—susurro la Haruno. —Una molestia—tibias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus jades.

—Así es nunca vas a dejar de ser una molestia para mí—afirmo el Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de más lágrimas, mientras el moreno soltaba su mano. Se puso de pie, quedando frente a la pelirosa. Sasuke tomo la barbilla de la chica y la levanto para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Eres una molestia, porque siempre estuviste fastidiándome cuando éramos gennin—hablo el Uchiha. —Eres una molestia, porque siempre tenía que salvarte—susurro con una sonrisa ladina. —Eres una molestia, porque me distraes en mis entrenamientos….—inquirió al recordar su primer enfrentamiento. —Eres una molestia, porque eres la única mujer que se atreve a gritarme—la miro con seriedad. —Eres una molestia, porque te cargas un carácter peor que el mío—dijo con burla. —Eres una molestia, porque eres histérica y mandona, mujer—dijo con tranquilidad.

—Sasuke….—fue nuevamente interrumpida.

—Escúchame bien—dijo el Uchiha. —Eres una molestia, porque atraes los problemas—inquirió soltando aire. —Eres una molestia, porque ya no me fastidias mas….—informo sonriendo con levedad. —Y eres una molestia, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…..—termino de decir Sasuke.

—Sasuke yo…—no la dejo terminar.

Los fríos labios del moreno se apoderaron de los de la kunoichi, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sakura se sentía en las nubes, su corazón estaba confundido, pero ese beso lo había deseado siempre y poco a poco había pasado de tierno a ansioso.

Su fresco aliento chocaba con el de ella mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban haciendo más profundo el beso, después de unos momentos ambos tuvieron que separase para tomar un poco de oxigeno. Sasuke mantenía su frente pegada a la de la chica mientras sus alientos se hacían visibles por la baja temperatura del exterior.

Sus corazones estaban acelerados, el Uchiha se alejo con tranquilidad, la observo a los ojos estos brillaban a mas no poder, aquellos jade finalmente volvían a ser los que recordaba hace tiempo.

—Sakura—llamo el Uchiha. —Yo…. Desde hace tiempo quería….—tomo un poco de iré. —Hmp, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

Los ojos de la Haruno nuevamente se abrieron al escuchar a aquel azabache, aquellos jade comenzaron a nublarse y llenarse de lagrimas, estaba contenta, estaba feliz.

—Claro que si, Sasuke….—el Uchiha sonrió. —…kun—termino de decir la Haruno.

Sakura se acerco y deposito un corto beso en los labios del chico dejándolo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro para después observar de reojo detrás del Uchiha, su rostro se incendio a mas no poder,. Aquello extraño al azabache el cual dio la vuelta y se encontró a Naruto sonriendo sacarron.

—Sakura-chan…..—susurro el rubio. —No te creía tan fogosa—dijo sonriendo sacarron, la Haruno se puso aun mas roja.—Ya era tiempo, ¿no creen?—cuestiono el Uzumaki.

—¡Dobe!—gruño el Uchiha.

De un momento a otro, el Uchiha desapareció, apareciendo tras el Uzumaki. Lo golpeo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, sonrió ladino al ver el resultado, regreso su mirada a la Haruno la cual sonreía con levedad. Camino con tranquilidad hasta ella.

La joven que tenía enfrente despedía un olor a cerezos que llenó los pulmones del Uchiha inmediatamente, él jamás olvidaría aquel aroma; sus pequeños labios, sonrosados y perfectos, temblaban levemente como solían hacerlo cuando la chica estaba nerviosa, sus ojos brillantes y cálidos, tan cristalinos que se podía leer en ellos cada sentimiento, eran en definitiva los de ella, era la verdadera Sakura.

El corazón de Sakura latía desbocado, el pelinegro de un momento a otro la había acorralado contra uno de los muros, estaba presionando su cuerpo contra la pared mientras la observaba intensamente, la respiración de él era agitada, como si estuviera intentado calmarse, sus ojos negros la taladraban y ella sentía como si quisieran atravesarla. Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas.

—Sasuke— susurró la chica lentamente.

El azabache no se pudo contener más. Con un jadeo audible posó una de sus manos en la nuca de la joven de ojos jade, la otra en su cintura y atrayéndola posesivamente hacia sí, estampó sus labios en los de ella.

La mente de la joven oji jade quedó totalmente nublada, la lengua de Sasuke se abrió paso dentro de su boca y apretó todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, la besaba con desesperación con un hambre que hizo que los ojos jade de la chica se cerraran instintivamente.

Los alientos de ambos ninjas se combinaron, sus lenguas empezaron una danza apasionada mientras ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada más. En esos segundos que parecieron eternos, los dos jóvenes sólo pudieron oír el susurro de sus labios y sus respiraciones aceleradas.

El Uchiha aprisionaba la delicada figura de la chica con deseo, no la dejaría ir hasta haber saciado por completo el hambre que sentía de sus labios la mano que mantenía en la nuca de ella pasó suavemente a su rostro, bajó por su cuello y continuó por su hombro, siguió la curva de su seno el cual pudo palpar levemente con su dedo pulgar y luego se dirigió agresivamente a la espalda alta de ella.

—Sasuke…—susurro entre el beso la pelirosa.

Maldita sea, su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse, la deseaba. Pero cuando su mano volvió a tomarla de la nuca intensificando aun mas el beso, un gritillo paro su andar. Ambos se separaron bruscamente.

—Lo…. Lo siento—susurro la enfermera saliendo de la habitación.

—Sasuke—sonrió la pelirosa.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha sin darle importancia a lo sucedido.

Estaba enamorado de Sakura. Con una de sus manos, tomó el rostro de ella y acercándose a centímetros de su boca se quedó mirándola echando chispas por los ojos.

—Me perteneces, Sakura—dijo intensamente el Uchiha.

—Lo mismo digo Sasuke-kun—susurro la Haruno.

Sus labios estaban a punto de volverse a unir pero ambos pararon al escuchar gritos histéricos fuera de la habitación. La Haruno se tenso y el Uchiha bufo rodando los ojos, abrazo a la Haruno por la cintura.

—Se los digo encerio, lo vi con mis propios ojos—escucharon la voz de una enfermera.

—Sakura-san y Sasuke-kun—fuera de la habitación había un gran revuelto.

—¡Es imposible! —exclamaron varias.

—No es justo, Sakura-san se quedo con el hombre más guapo para ella sola…..—escucharon de afuera.

—¿¡Estás segura que se trataba de Sasuke-kun!? —se escucho en el pasillo.

—Les digo que si—afirmo nuevamente la voz de la enfermera.

—¡Hey ustedes, callense!—escucharon el Uchiha y la Haruno aquella voz tan conocida.

Fuera de aquella habitación, Ino Yamanaka había llegado con el seño fruncido y una mirada severa. Se acerco a toda la bola de enfermeras que lloraban y se mordían las uñas ante la noticia que una de ellas les había dado.

—No sé por que están tan escandalosas—hablo la rubia. —Y peor aun por que se sorprenden—comento. —El sueño de toda mujer de esta aldea siempre fue que ese hombre nos mirara—escucharon a Ino. —Y muchas, tiempo después desistimos al ver que ese frio chico no estaba interesado en nadie…—inquirió.

—Pero él y Sakura-san….. por favor—se burlo una joven.

—Aunque les pese, fue ella—hablo la rubia de ojos azules.—Solo ella, Sakura—nombro la Yamanaka. —Fue la única que realmente se preocupaba por él y que después de que se fue de la aldea…. Ella lo siguió amando igual…—termino de decir.

Dentro de la habitación tanto el Uchiha y la Haruno se mantenían sorprendidos por las palabras de Yamanaka. La pelirosa sonrió al escuchar a varias enfermeras quejarse pero al final aceptar lo dicho por su amiga.

—Al parecer tendré un poco de problemas—susurro la Haruno.

—Confía en mi—murmuro el Uchiha posando sus labios en la mejilla de la pelirosa.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: No eres la única.

Tres semanas desde lo sucedido con la pelea de los tres sannin y las cosas se presentaban tan bien que parecía un sueño. Sasuke llegaba a la puerta de su mansión, pero antes de que la abriera un sujeto alto de pelo naranja se le había adelantado desde el otro lado

—Bienvenido—hablo Juugo sonriéndole al Uchiha.

—¡Sasuke kun¡… Te extrañe tanto—Karin salió de la casa con rapidez y se lanzaba sobre el moreno.

—Aléjate Karin—dijo el azabache con tranquilidad. —¿Dónde esta Sakura?—Pregunto Sasuke mirando a los alrededores del extenso de la casa.

—La Hokage la mando llamar—inquirió una pelirosa de unos 21 años desde la sala.

—Sasuke-san, bienvenido—dijo la menor la cual se encontraba perfeccionando un jutsu.—Tsunade-sama le pidio a Sakura-san estar en el hospital toda la noche—informo mientras sonreía.

—Sasuk…—la mayor de las pelirosas fue interrumpida.

—Sasuke kun, ¿quieres algo de comer? —Karin sostenía el brazo del moreno y lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo de manera provocativa

—No—fue la respuesta del azabache mientras se zafaba del agarre y subia las escales, segundos después se escucho la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

—(_No fuera ella…)_—pensó molesta Karin.

Naruto por su parte salía de Ichiraku Ramen, muy contento… habían tenido dos misiones seguidas junto a su mejor amigo y Sai. Y no había podido disfrutar de la novedad del restaurante que se trataba de ramen con jamón de pavo y huevo cocido

—¡Hinata-chan!—exclamo el rubio Uzumaki al ver a aquella Hyuga tan conocida caminar cerca.

Sin dar tiempo alguno el Uzumaki corrió hacia la chica, la cual la tomo por sorpresa el ser apresada por unas manos y alzarla con levedad, dadole un par de vueltas.

—Na….ruto-kun—susurro la ojiperla.

En la mansión Uchiha Juugo y Suigetsu fueron llamados por la Hokage, Sasuke bajaba con tranquilidad por las escaleras, observo la sala encontrándose con los pergaminos ordenados que la menor de las pelirosas estudiaba.

Cerró los ojos mientras se encaminaba hacia la sala. Escucho ruido en la cocina, suponiendo que se trataba de la pelirroja Uzumaki, mas no se equivoco ya que ésta dejo lo que estaba haciendo para encaminarse a donde el Uchiha.

—Sasuke kun—llamo la pelirroja. —Creí que bajarías más tarde—le dijo la chica.—Dime qué puedo hacer por ti, estas muy tenso—comento coquetamente mientras intentaba masajear los hombros del azabache.

El Uchiha frunció el seño, Sasuke quito las manos de la joven Uzumaki, logrando que esta frunciera el seño. El Uchiha tomo un pergamino de la mesa frente a él leyendo un par de cosas.

—¿Sakura no ha venido? —pregunto el moreno dejaba nuevamente el pergamino.

—No—contesto rápidamente la pelirroja.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha levantándose y regresar a su habitación.

—(_Sasuke kun_)—pensó Karin.—Está molesto..…—reflexiono la pelirroja.—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua. —(_Porque pregunto por ella….. Yo podría distraerlo de otras formas)_—pensó la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cuarto mientras veía un punto fijo en el techo, su dobe amigo tenía razón…. Su cabeza daba vueltas y miles de ideas pasaban por su mente… Esa pelirosa lo tenía distraído, demasiado pero feliz al ser por fin novios….

Se sentía extraño…. tonto por pensar en ese tipo de cosas, frustrado por el resultado de su última pelea y… débil….si era evidente para él, se había vuelto más débil por culpa de esa chica.

—Que estupideces estoy pensando—se dijo a si mismo con frustración, mientras se ponía de pie y miraba por su ventana.

La noche había cubierto todo el país del fuego y en Konoha las calles estaban desiertas no circulaba alma alguna; Ya era más de las 4 de la mañana… Y dentro de la oscuridad una sombra se desplazaba con sigilo dentro de una casa, con sumo cuidado giro el picaporte de una puerta y entró.

Su objetivo se encontraba más adelante, durmiendo plácidamente, lo que le sorprendió al intruso ya que no era común en su asechado dormir de esa forma. La sombra se desplazó hasta el joven que descansaba en una gran cama, y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba parcialmente el rostro blanco y masculino del joven

El intruso visualizó el estado del moreno y deslizó suavemente las sabanas que lo cubrían con sigilo de ninja se trepó sobre el joven y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello El chico intento abrir con pesadez sus ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien, pero no pudo ver ya que la oscuridad no le ayudaba y aun peor el intruso había comenzado a besarlo en los labios.

Este se resistió pero la "chica" fue más ruda y comenzó a besarlo con más audacia jugando con su lengua mientras desabotonaba el pijama del moreno. Las manos de la chica acariciaban el fuerte pecho de moreno, mientras le arrebataba otro beso y sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse cada vez más cerca de la entrepierna del ojinegro

—Sakura….—dijo el moreno con voz ronca.

—¿Sakura?—repitió la chica con un tono molesto en su voz.

El cerebro de Sasuke intentaba procesar la información, ya que permanecía parcialmente dormido. _Estaba dormido y comenzó a sentir como lo besaban….era un sueño…. Sueño… NO, no es un sueño_. Sasuke se enderezo violentamente y empujo a quien hacia unos momentos lo intentaba desvestir.

—¡Largo de aquí!—grito furioso al encender la pequeña lámpara que hacia en el pequeño mueble a lado de su cama e iluminaba su habitación.

—Pero Sasuke kun…yo solo.. —Karin trago saliva al ver los ojos encendidos del moreno que reflejaban el sentimiento de peligro a mucha distancia.

—¡LARGO!—grito el Uchiha sin medir su tono de voz.

Karin sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de la habitación del azabache para encaminarse a la suya soltando un bufido. Furiosa por haber llamado a la pelirosa en ese momento.

Por otro lado Sasuke se encontraba sentado en su cama su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y su respiración estaba agitada… Karin se había aprovechado de que ese día precisamente había salido a una misión y estaba peculiarmente cansado….

Pero lo que le preocupaba aun más al joven no era el hecho de que esa inútil lo había encendido de esa forma, sino el hecho de que él estaba adormilado y fantaseaba con Sakura…

—_(No puedo__ desearla de esa forma)_—se regaño mentalmente mientras sostenía su frente con una de sus manos y trataba de tranquilizarse. —Me estoy volviendo loco…—susurro soltando un bufido.

A la mañana siguiente el moreno se había levantado de un humor de los mil demonios ya que al tomar un baño notó una marca peculiar en su cuello y no se trataba exactamente de la marca maldita de Orochimaru sino de esa mujer…

—Karin—susurro con tetracides. —(_Me las va a pagar….)-_ pensó furioso mientras se vestía y bajaba como fiera a la cocina.

Suigetsu se encontraba en el cocina decidiendo que desayunar, junto a él la menor de las pelirosas observaba con atención como el Hozuki miraba aquellos potes. La mayor se encontraba desayunando junto a Juugo.

—¿Qué dices, chibi….?—llamo el peliblanco. —¿yogurt ó gelatina? —pregunto con confusión.

—Mmm…. los dos—respondió la menor con una sonrisa.

El Hozuki sonrió asintiendo mientras revolvía ambos ingredientes. A los otros dos presentes les salió un gotita estilo anime ya que aquellos dos llevaban mas de media hora decidiendo cual de los dos comer.

—A ambos les va a hacer daño comer eso todo el tiempo—regaño la Haruno mayor con un suspiro.

—Sasuke-sama no ha bajad…..—el pelinaranja fue interrumpido.

—¡Karin! —se escuchó una voz ronca y a la vez furiosa entrando a la cocina.

Las cuatro personas que se encontraban en el lugar se tensaron ante el grito. La menor miro al Uchiha el cual entro enojado, ninguno se atrevía a decir alguna palabra, bueno solo uno…..

—Que cara traes.. —se burlo Suigetsu.

—¿Donde esta? —exigió el Uchiha, ignorando lo dicho por el Hozuki.

—La Hokage la llamo para una misión hace unos minutos—dijo Juugo tranquilamente como si se tratase de una escena común.

—Hmp—emitió el azabache.

El hospital de Konoha estaba tranquilo como de costumbre y Sakura se encontraba en su consultorio revisando con aburrimiento sus próximas citas. La Hokage le había pedido que se quedara toda la noche para poder revisar algunos documentos.

—¡Frentona!—una rubia entro precipitadamente a su consultorio provocando que la pelirosa se alarmara.

—¿¡Que pasa cerda!?—cuestiono la pelirosa.—¿No sabes tocar la puerta? —le dijo molesta la Haruno que ahora levantaba los papeles que hacía unos momentos tenía en las manos.

—Estaba aburrida asi que vine a molestarte—susurro la Yamanaka con una leve sonrisa.

La Haruno rodo los ojos, asi pasaron varios minutos donde su rubia amiga se la paso hablando sobre Sai. Ino tuvo que ir a atender a un ninja mal herido volviéndola a dejar con tranquilidad. Sola.

La tarde había llegado y con ello la temporada no era muy favorable, el otoño había llegado con fuerza, el frio calaba hasta los huesos. Sakura por su lado se encontraba frotándose los brazos.

—Quiero irme a casa—susurro la pelirosa con levedad.

Salió de su oficina, decidida a caminar por los pasillos del hospital para poder distraerse y mejor aun quitarse el bendito frio que tenía en esos instantes. A unos metros del lugar, Karin salía de entraba al hospital y al instante visualizo a la Haruno, sonrió a mas no poder mientras se dirigía a ella.

—Pelo de chicle—llamo la Uzumaki.

—Pelo de escoba—respondió la pelirosa con tranquilidad.

A Karin le hervía la sangre escucharla ya que le hacía recordar lo que había pasado unas cuantas horas atrás… los celos la carcomían, ¿Por qué Sasuke se preocupaba tanto por ella?, ¿Por qué la busca?, ¿Por qué la llamo cuando era ella quien lo tenía excitado?...

—Escúchame bien niñita… más te vale no hacerte falsas esperanzas—hablo la pelirroja con un tono alto. —Sasuke-kun, él no te haría caso alguno—Karin comenzaba a alzar la voz mientras varias personas se tensaban al escuchar aquello.

Miraron con confusión la pelea que comenzaba a hacer, al parecer la pelirroja no sabía nada de la relación del Uchiha y la Haruno, claro en el hospital es el tema del que siempre se habla.

Itachi el cual había llegado de una misión y paso al hospital a que le saturaran una herida había escuchado el alboroto tragó saliva, esa pelirroja había dicho el nombre de su hermano y Troya ardía en llamas, las kunoichis se destripaban con la mirada y no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo.

—Tú no eres NADIE para decidir por Sasuke—contesto la pelirosa alzando de igual manera la voz.

—¿Nadie? —Karin sonrió maliciosa mientras alzaba una ceja. —Sasuke kun es mío, yo soy quien lo ha cuidado y acompañado durante estos últimos años, además él fue a buscarme especialmente para pedir mi ayuda para derrotar a Itachi y ahora lo acompaño y satisfago en todo lo que necesite…..—las últimas palabras Karin las enfatizaba en son de victoria.

—Deja de fantasear, Sasuke kun no gastaría tiempo en una mujer cuyo cabello parece que fue mordido por un camello—insulto la Haruno que estaba verdaderamente molesta ante el comentario de la pelirroja.

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua la Uzumaki. —No necesito probarlo… Puedes verlo por ti misma, ayer tuvimos una noche romántica y posiblemente tenga alguna marca…—la pelirroja arrastraba las palabras como tratando de que cada una se le grabara en la cabeza a esa pelirosa.

—(_Está inventando eso para molestarme….)_—pensó la Haruno en estado de shock. —_(¿O será verdad?_)—se pregunto a si misma.

Las dudas le carcomían el alma, quería confiar en Sasuke… La pelirosa quería creer que su relación con él era real…. Karin sonrió victoriosa mientras se alejaba de la Haruno, siendo observada por Itachi. Sakura se quedo en silencio mirando la tormenta de nieve sumergida en sus pensamientos… esta vez la pelirroja había ganado la batalla y la había dejado sin argumento alguno…..

La pelirosa, frunció el seño mientras daba vuelta al notar que todas las miradas se posaban en su persona. Itachi solto un suspiro mientras con tranquilidad se encaminaba hacia donde ella se había ido.

Al entrar al consultorio que pertenecía a la pelirosa que consideraba una hermana, sonrió ladino al verla mirando por la ventana. Camino hasta quedar a su lado, observando de igual manera las afueras del hospital.

—Sakura…—llamo el Uchiha.

—Lo viste, ¿no?—susurro la pelirosa sin mirarlo.

—No creas en sus palabras, tienes que cerciorarte antes—comento el pelinegro con tranquilidad. —He escuchado lo que sucedió hace unas semanas que estuviste internada—inquirió con una sonrisa ladina.

—Eso…..—las mejillas de la Haruno se incendiaron.

—Es mi hermano y a ti te considero una hermana—dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello a la ojijade. —Solo te digo que confíes en él, si él dijo sus sentimientos…. No dudes, el te a escogido—susurro Itachi. —Un Uchiha ama por primera vez y nunca lo deja de hacer—termino de decir.

—Itachi—susurro la pelirosa agachando la mirada. —Yo quiero…. Yo le quiero creer—susurro mientras levantaba la mirada.

La poso nuevamente en la ventana. El Uchiha la miro con tranquilidad, la observo sonreir pero una rebelde lagrima bajo por sus jades. La observo suspirar, tratando inútilmente que sus lagrimas pararan.

—De verdad quiero hacerlo—susurro con levedad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus puños se encontraban cerrados casi amarillos por la fuerza que ponía en su agarre. Los sollozos se hicieron presentes al momento en que sintió aquellos brazos que tanto la confortaban. Itachi realmente era alguien apreciado.

—Tranquila, todo ira bien—susurro el Uchiha abrazandola.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Tal vez fue un error.….

En la salida del hospital Karin tomo su rumbo hacia la mansión Uchiha. Un chakra familiar la distrajo y esta se escondió tras un árbol, mientras observaba un joven de cabellos azabaches entrar al hospital.

—Sasuke kun…—Karin iba a regresar en busca del moreno, pero el rostro de la pelirosa pasó por su cabeza… ella sonrió con aire de éxito y retomo su camino rumbo a la mansión.

—(_Si lo hubiera planeado, no me habría salido así de bien)_—pensó triunfante la pelirroja mientras se alejaba cada vez más del hospital.

Dentro del hospital el moreno se acercó a la recepcionista, que al ver el rostro del chico tubo que disimular el potente sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas al ver a ese joven de cabellos alborotados y mirada penetrante. Al parecer pregunto por Naruto.

—Asi es—asintió la recepcionista. —El señor Uzumaki esta internado por infección estomacal—informo. —En un momento puede pasar a verlo—indico la joven.

Sasuke se encaminó al área de espera y se sentó, pero una voz chillante y molestamente familiar le llamó la atención. El moreno se puso de pie y caminó por un pasillo siguiendo el sonido de donde provenía la voz.

—¡Vamos Sakura-san! —se trataba de Lee. —Por favor salgamos a una cita de amor, solo nosotros dos, disfrutando la llama de nuestra juventud—inquirió sacándole una gotita estilo anime a la pelirosa.

—Lo siento Lee-san, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el hospital, además no estoy de humor para salir con este clima—respondió Sakura y sigo firmando los documentos de salida de algunos pacientes.

Después de tanto insistir Lee se dio por vencido, salió del consultorio con la cabeza gacha. Segundos después de que el alumno de Gai sensei saliera el Uchiha entro, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—¿Por qué no has regresado a casa?—cuestiono el Uchiha, recargándose a un lado de la puerta observando a la Haruno.

—Hay mucho que hacer en el hospital—contesto la Haruno sin mirarlo.

—Deberías al menos ir a descansar un poco—sugirió el joven Uchiha.

—Tsunade-sama se molestara, no me falta mucho….—mientras Sakura respondía subió la mirada posándola en el rostro del Uchiha, ésta bajo la vista y pudo ver un leve moretón en el cuello del chico.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto el joven vengador al percatarse de que la chica ya no lo miraba a los ojos.

—No—Sakura respondió con voz seca. —(**Karin decía la verdad…. Sakura olvídate de él, no es para ti, siempre te ha hecho llorar, ¡ese maldito no merece tu cariño!)**—le dijo su inner.

—¿Sakura? —llamo el Uchiha.

La Haruno se mordía el labio inferior tratando de calmarse, se sentía fatal y enormemente decepcionada…. Ese idiota le había pedido ser novios, la había cuidado y en cuanto ella no estaba se había revolcado con Karin.

—(No merece nuestras lagrimas)—pensó la Haruno, finalmente la pelirosa al tomar aire para tranquilizarse

—Sakura, ¿Qué te sucede? —cuestiono nuevamente el Uchiha frunciendo el seño. —No tengo toda la vida para esperarte a que me contestes—dijo molesto el moreno.

—Si, Karin me lo dijo de alguna forma—comento Sakura con odio en su voz.

El azabache alzó una ceja en alto al notar que el brillo que días antes los ojos de la pelirosa habían recuperado volvían a ser opacos. Algo le sucedía y el tenía que saber, que.

Se mordió el labio, agachando un poco la cabeza, trago grueso, estaba decidida. Al parecer limpio su rostro y levanto la mirada volteando a ver a Sasuke el cual se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Sakura rojos del llanto.

—Sakura….—fue interrumpido.

—Lo nuestro se termina, Sasuke—se limito a decir la pelirosa.

—…—Sasuke entro en shock no podía procesar lo dicho por la Haruno. —¿Que?—pregunto el Uchiha confundido.

—Terminamos, Uchiha—repitió la ojijade.—Si no tienes nada más que discutir conmigo, te puedes retirar tengo muchos papeles que firmar—indico Sakura alzando una mano indicándole la salida.

Sasuke sintió un extraño apretujón en el pecho, solto un gruñido y se encamino a la puerta. Quizás solo debía dejarla unos momentos para que se calmara, hablar y solucionar las cosas después.

—Ah, Uchiha—llamo la pelirosa con la voz rota. —Tapate "eso" te vez mal—le dijo la Haruno con asco en su voz.

Sasuke volteo de reojo, observando como la pelirosa señalaba con la mirada su cuello, llevo por inercia la mano a su cuello y cayó en cuenta el porqué la actitud molesta de la pelirosa y como sus frases comenzaban a tener más sentido. La había lastimado sin estar consiente.

—Hmp—Sasuke se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Al salir desapareció en una nube de humo, Apareciendo en el solitario campo de entrenamiento, frunció el seño, mientras el chidori relucía en su mano derecha, se encamino hacia un árbol atravesándolo y desasiéndolo. Solto un grito furioso.

Su Sharingan no se hizo esperar, la imagen de Karin se hizo presente, su mirada fue consumida por el odio, desapareció nuevamente, esta vez apareciendo en la puerta de la mansión Uchiha, entro de golpe, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

El joven Uchiha escaneo el lugar con la mirada, encontrándose con la dueña de la cabellera rojiza, la cual sonrió nerviosa al ver la mirada del Uchiha. Itachi entro a la casa, siendo expectante de aquella escena.

—Te estaba buscando—le dijo el Uchiha a la Uzumaki con voz macabra Uchiha.

—Sasuke kun, que..bu..bueno que ya regresaste—Karin adoraba los ojos del moreno, pero en ese momento temblaba al ver la manera tan fría que podían reflejar.

—Dime, ¿Que le dijiste a Sakura de esto? —Sasuke señalo la marca en su cuello.

Y en aquel momento Itachi frunció el seño, al notar que las palabras de aquella pelirroja eran del todo cierto. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizar las ganas de golpear a su hermano.

—He…yo nada—contesto nerviosa la chica.

El chillido de un millar pájaros se pudo escuchar, todos estaban en estado de shock por la actitud del Uchiha. Había electrificado su mano, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban color carmesí.

—¿Que le dijiste? —repitió una vez más el moreno con cansancio en su voz.

—Que tu y yo…—Karin no pudo terminar la frase ya que la mano del moreno se había incrustado a lado de su rostro mientras la puerta ubicada tras de ella estaba ahora convertida en añicos

—Vuelves a meterte a mi habitación, a decir estupideces y te juro que te hare pedazos de la peor forma que te puedas imaginar—dijo peligrosamente el moreno que ahora mostraba unas crestas en forma de estrella en sus ojos.

—Si—las piernas de la pelirroja temblaban de miedo mientras veía como el moreno se alejaba subiendo a su habitación.

Al entrar el vengador a su habitación, pudo ver a Itachi recostado sobre en su cama. Camino ignorándolo, mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la cama y cerraba los ojos con enojo.

—¿Por eso estabas molesto?—hablo el Uchiha mayor.

—Hmp—emitió el azabache.

—Ototo—llamo Itachi. —El orgullo es una característica fuerte de los Uchiha, pero también es un defecto por el cual sufren mucho—informo mas no recibió respuesta alguna y siguió hablando. —A ella le dolió, no sé que haya pasado entre Karin y tu, pero ella se lo aseguro—comento soltando un suspiro. —Sakura es una chica muy linda, atenta y talentosa, era inevitable que no te fijaras en ella, no estaría mal que la buscases y explicaras las cosas—sugirió el Uchiha.

—Esta molesta—susurro el Uchiha. —Por el momento no—dijo el moreno recostándose mientras su mente daba miles de vueltas.

—Hmp—emitió Itachi. —Entonces olvídate de ella, además con sus atributos no creo que tarde mucho en encontrar a alguien que la quiera—comento maliciosamente el pelinegro.

—¡De ninguna manera!—Sasuke se puso de pie y miro a los ojos a su hermano.

—Vez…. Ve y habla con ella—Itachi había ganado la conversación y tenía razón, su pequeño hermano había crecido y se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos por aquella kunoichi.

—Hmp—emitió Sasuke derrotado.

La puerta de la mansión Uchiha se abrió, dejando entrar a la Haruno del presente la cual saludo y sin mirar a nadie subió escaleras arriba segundos después se escucho el cerrar de la puerta.

—Sakura-san—susurro la menor con tristeza.

La mayor suspiro, se puso de pie y le indico a la menor que la siguiera sin esperar mas ambas subieron, llegando hasta la habitación de la pelirosa, entrando sin pedir permiso encontrándola recostada en la cama mientras sollozaba silenciosamente.

—Duele—susurro la pelirosa del presente. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—le pregunto a la del futuro. —Mis sentimientos se hubieran quedado congelados, asi no estuviera llorando en estos momentos—dijo con tristeza.

—No podía, lo siento—hablo la mayor mientras se sentaba junto a la Haruno del presente.

La pelirosa del presente sonrió con levedad mientras se estiraba en la cama y recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de su yo del futuro. La menor sonrio al verlas a ambas, camino hasta ellas, tomando un cojín y colocarlo en el suelo mientras se sentaba y secaba las lágrimas de la Haruno del presente.

—Todo estará bien—animo la menor con una sonrisa.

—Las cosas se arreglaran y ambos estarán bien—afirmo la mayor, siendo interrumpida.

—Entre Sasuke y yo no hubo, no hay y jamás existirá nada.—dijo con el tono más frio que pudo la pelirosa

Segundos antes Sasuke se había decidido, hablaría con ella…. Camino hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, alzó la mano para poder llamar pero aquella voz lo interrumpió.

—Entre Sasuke y yo no hubo, no hay y jamás existirá nada.—dijo con el tono más frio que pudo la pelirosa

—Hmp—emitió bajando la mano. —**Soy un imbécil, el imbécil que te lastimo, Sakura**—dijo en voz baja y tono triste. 

Dio media vuelta, regresando a su habitación. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco una cadenita con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, el cual le iba a obsequiar a Sakura antes de lo sucedido. Lo miro y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Las horas pasaron en aquellas tres Haruno, solo ellas metidas en esa habitación, aquello comenzaba a angustiarle a Itachi puesto que el fuerte olor a Sake invadía la entrada.

Observo su reloj, era casi media noche, salió de su habitación a paso tranquilo, observo de reojo la habitación de la pelirosa. Negó siguió con su paso.

Paró en seco al escuchar la puerta abrirse, sintió unos brazos rodearle la espalda. Se tensó sintió la playera humedecerse. Era ella….. Estaba seguro y lo afirmo al mirar de reojo.

—¿Qué sucede?—hablo Sasuke. —Sakur…..—el azabache fue interrumpido.

La Haruno se paró frente a él con una mirada tenue. Se puso de puntillas mientras recargaba sus palmas en el pecho del azabache, cerró los ojos, mas no los abrió, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y finalmente roso sus labios, aquel roce se convirtió en un tierno beso.

Su corazón latió sin desenfreno al sentir las suaves manos de él rodearle la cintura, ella agarro delicadamente su rostro… y cuando sintió unos finos labios posarse sobre los suyos casi le da un ataque al corazón.

Estaba pasando, Sakura lo estaba besando… era un roce de labios, muy suave… Sakura se separó unos centímetros y abrió levemente los ojos y vio el rostro sorprendido del azabache, volvió a cerrarlos y se atrevió. Se atrevió a besarlo otra vez, llevó las manos hasta su cuello y lo atrajo hasta ella.

Sasuke aun confundido y con las manos temblando llevó sus manos hasta su delicada cintura y probó a adentrar su lengua en la boca de su cerezo, que bien se sentía, era como estar en el cielo, el beso cada vez se hacía mas apasionado, los dos demandaban más, Sasuke llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos…

Necesitaban aire, se separaron lo justo para poder respirar, ambos sonrojados, con los ojos cerrados. Algo era cierto él volvió en si al sentir otra vez esos labios sobre los suyos, se estaba volviendo adicto a ellos.

—Sakura. —susurro Sasuke.

—Tal vez fue un error…..—le interrumpió la Haruno. —Pero no me arrepiento de nada y mucho menos negare mis sentimientos—inquirió mirándolo a los ojos. —Adiós….. Sasuke—termino de decir, mientras se daba media vuelta.

Antes de poder alejarse el azabache la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo su acción, la pelirosa cerró con fuerza sus orbes, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

—Suel….. Suelta—pidio la Haruno.

La Haruno dirigió sus ojos al azabache el cual se sorprendió al ver en esos jades, miedo…. Ella por primera vez le tenía miedo. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, realmente la había lastimado.

—Suéltala Sasuke—se escucho tras ellos.

La voz de Itachi retumbo en el pasillo, el Uchiha aflojo su agarre y susurro un "lo siento", para asi después sentir el puño de Itachi golpearle en la mejilla, un golpe bien merecido.

—Vete, la alteras, esta algo bebida y si en verdad la respetas y la quieres le darás unos momentos de calma, hablaran cuando las cosas estén menos tensas ahora no es el momento—termino de hablar el Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke cerro los ojos con cansancio, su hermano tenia razón asi que dio media vuelta y regreso a su habitación no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la Haruno llena de culpa y arrepentimiento, sintió que la habia perdido para siempre.

—¿Qué sucede, pequeña?—cuestiono

Alzó la mirada encontrándose con Itachi el cual la miro con preocupación, el Uchiha llevo su mano hasta el rostro de la pelirosa y con sus pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas que ni ella sabía que salían de sus ojos.

Itachi la miro fijamente por unos segundos, en esos momentos las piernas le flaquearon y justo en ese instante iba a caer al suelo pero el Uchiha amyor la sostuvo y ayudo a llegar a su habitación, al entrar sonrió con levedad al ver a las otras dos Haruno ya dormidas y abrazadas entre ellas.

El Uchiha suspiro, la cargo y ayudo a llegar hasta la cama, recostándola y cobijándola, se sentó al borde justo a un lado de la Haruno y le retiro un par de mechones rebeldes que habían caído en su frente.

—Itachi—susurro la Haruno. —Duele….. duele mucho—inquirió mordiéndose el labio.—Sakura yo….. Yo no justificare a mi hermano pero…..—fue interrumpido.

—Karin, es perfecta para Sasuke—hablo la pelirosa. —Es sofisticada, bonita y…...—fue interrumpida.

—Y tu eres mejor que ella, créeme, le ganas por mucho, pero ella es el menor de sus problemas, ¿verdad?—cuestiono el pelinegro.

—…—Haruno no respondió.

—Mira, mi hermano es un idiota que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene, es verdad que comete muchos errores y este fue el mas grave pero sé que en verdad eres importante en su vida, no te pido que lo perdones, incluso comprendo que te sientas traicionada pero el tiempo se encargara de hacer ver la realidad—termino de decir el Uchiha.

—Pero…..—su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

—Tomate tu tiempo para pensar las cosas, toma tu tiempo para valorar el asunto y crear tus conjeturas, piensa que es lo que encaja con la verdad y que encaja con la mentira y no te presiones—sonrió ladino.

Se acerco colocando sus labios en la frente de la pelirosa la cual asintió y sonrio con levedad. El joven se alejo y alzó dos de sus dedos, chocándolo con suavidad en el mismo lugar logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la muchacha.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: Sakura chibi el mejor Cupido.

La mañana había llegado y con ello la resaca de tres jóvenes pelirosas. Aquel trió se encontraba en el comedor, sentadas bebiendo un té junto a Itachi, Juugo y Suigetsu los cuales las miraban con diversión.

Cierto joven Uchiha bajaba las escaleras de su mansión, casi llegando al final hasta que el timbre de la casa sonó, vio pasar a Suigetsu hacia la puerta en menos de dos minutos los invitado ya había pasado.

—¡Teme!—se escucho el grito del Uzumaki.

Sin previo aviso, el Uchiha el cual se encontraba a final de las escaleras, fue interceptado por el rubio el cual le había propinado un buen puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer y que un hilo de sangre saliera de su labio.

—¡Sasuke-kun!—la menor de las pelirosas corrió hacia el Uchiha.

Llego hasta el azabache, ayudándolo a poner de pie, el Uchiha no se opuso se dejo ayudar por la menor, sonriéndole de lado en forma de agradecimiento. El azabache miro a Naruto el cual lo observaba con el seño fruncido.

—Con su permiso—una segunda voz los saco de su ensoñación.—Estoy buscando a…—fue interrumpido.

—Gaara-san—la pelirosa del presente observo al invitado desde el comedor.

—Sakura—nombro el joven pelirrojo.

Sin mas el pelirrojo se acerco hasta llegar a la pelirosa de aquel tiempo, tomando su palma y en el torso plantarle un suave beso, logrando incomodar a la mencionada, sonreir a la mayor, sonrojar y sorprender a la menor, confundir a todos y enojar al Uchiha menor.

—Subaku No Gaara—susurro la menor de las Haruno con un sonrojo.

—Asi que era cierto—el Kazekage observo a las otras dos pelirosas. —Naruto no mentía con decir que había tres bellezas escondidas en casa de Uchiha—menciono sonriendo ladino.

—Hmp—emitió el azabache. —Mi casa no es museo, ni un lugar de visitas—comento enojado.

—También escuche que Uchiha Itachi había vuelto a la vida—hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por Sasuke.. —Un gusto tenerlo de vuelta, Uchiha-san—hizo una leve reverencia.

—Kazekage-sama—saludo el Uchiha mayor.

Naruto observo de reojo la expresión de su azabache amigo, reparando en su seño fruncido y la notable aura amenazadora que lo rodeaba. Sonrió sacarron, regresando nuevamente su mirada a Gaara.

—Pero que formas son esas de saludar a Sakura-chan, Gaara—hablo el rubio sonando de oreja a oreja. —Después de todo, hace un año ustedes tuvieron una relación, los días que Sakura-chan estuvo en Suna—se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

Aquello dicho por el Uzumaki logro sorprender a la mayoría exceptuando al Uchiha menor el cual cerró los ojos, apretando sus puños y a la Haruno del futuro la cual sonrió divertida.

—Es cierto—susurro Gaara con una sonrisa ladina.

Se acerco a la pelirosa, plantándole un beso suave sobre la comisura derecha de su labio y ella se sintió una lucecita roja de navidad prendida, de tanto calor que sentía en sus arrebolados cachetes.

—Pero ya no es asi—se escucho la voz profunda de Sasuke. —Asi que aléjate de ella—susurro con el seño fruncido.

—Veo que finalmente te has dado cuenta de lo valiosa que es Sakura, ¿no Uchiha? —cuestiono el Kazekage mirando al azabache.

—Pero a mí ya no me importa—susurro la Haruno.

—Tal parece que**ni siquiera con que uses la todopoderosa sonrisa Uchiha conquista-mujeres lograras algo****—**comento Gaara sonriendo burlón. —Bueno….—regreso la mirada a la pelirosa del presente. —Espero verte pronto Sakura—se alejo, yendo hacia la salida.

La pelirosa del presente dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar escaleras arriba, pasando justo a un lado del Uchiha menor, ambos se miraron de reojo, mas ninguno hablo.

—¿Sakura-san, no va a desayunar?—cuestiono Juugo con tranquilidad.

—He perdido el apetito, estaré descansando en mi habitación, provecho—fue lo último que dijo la Haruno antes de perderse de la vista de todos.

—Pero…..—la menor se quedo en silencio.

La cabeza del azabache estaba totalmente revuelta, la vio a los ojos, aquellos ojos los cuales le reflejaron tristeza, miles de imágenes y recuerdos volaban por su mente, el cansancio y los sucesos de la mañana lo dejaron totalmente confundido, pero específicamente uno lo había dejado como atontado; era como si algo se hubiera conectado de repente y no fuera capaz de lidiar con ello. Posó sus negros ojos en el camino que había tomado la joven kunoichi y de nuevo lo recordó.

/FLASH BACK/

La joven que tenía enfrente despedía un olor a cerezos que llenó los pulmones del Uchiha inmediatamente, él jamás olvidaría aquel aroma; sus pequeños labios, sonrosados y perfectos, temblaban levemente como solían hacerlo cuando la chica estaba nerviosa, sus ojos brillantes y cálidos, tan cristalinos que se podía leer en ellos cada sentimiento, eran en definitiva los de ella, era la verdadera Sakura.

El corazón de Sakura latía desbocado, el pelinegro de un momento a otro la había acorralado contra uno de los muros, estaba presionando su cuerpo contra la pared mientras la observaba intensamente, la respiración de él era agitada, como si estuviera intentado calmarse, sus ojos negros la taladraban y ella sentía como si quisieran atravesarla. Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas.

—Sasuke— susurró la chica lentamente.

El azabache no se pudo contener más. Con un jadeo audible posó una de sus manos en la nuca de la joven de ojos jade, la otra en su cintura y atrayéndola posesivamente hacia sí, estampó sus labios en los de ella.

La mente de la joven oji jade quedó totalmente nublada, la lengua de Sasuke se abrió paso dentro de su boca y apretó todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, la besaba con desesperación con un hambre que hizo que los ojos jade de la chica se cerraran instintivamente.

Los alientos de ambos ninjas se combinaron, sus lenguas empezaron una danza apasionada mientras ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada más. En esos segundos que parecieron eternos, los dos jóvenes sólo pudieron oír el susurro de sus labios y sus respiraciones aceleradas.

El Uchiha aprisionaba la delicada figura de la chica con deseo, no la dejaría ir hasta haber saciado por completo el hambre que sentía de sus labios la mano que mantenía en la nuca de ella pasó suavemente a su rostro, bajó por su cuello y continuó por su hombro, siguió la curva de su seno el cual pudo palpar levemente con su dedo pulgar y luego se dirigió agresivamente a la espalda alta de ella.

—Sasuke…—susurro entre el beso la pelirosa.

…

La observo frente a él, el olor que desprendía era a Sake, no le sorprendía puesto que su habitación tenía el mismo aroma. Los labios de la joven se unieron con los suyos, con un toque dulce y cálido. El del cuerpo de ella continuó con lentitud hasta que sus senos tocaron el pecho del Uchiha, justo debajo de donde tenía posadas sus manos.

El azabache actuó mecánicamente, sus brazos envolvieron la cintura de la peli rosa, acercándola aún más y apretándola con deseo, movió su boca con cuidado, abriendo sus labios y haciendo que la chica hiciera lo mismo, logrando combinar sus alientos. Sintió entonces un deseo desenfrenado de introducir su tenaz lengua en la cavidad de ella y recorrerla por completo, para luego saborear más a gusto esos suaves labios que estaban haciendo que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara.

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

Lo nuestro se termina, Sasuke , Lo nuestro se termina, Sasuke….. Las palabras se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, a pesar de que estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para hacerlas a un lado.

Si estaba en lo correcto y la verdad es que era algo obvio si tenía todo en cuenta, ella le había ofrecido un amor puro y él la había lastimado. Ella desbordaba inocencia por todos lados.

La ira comenzaba a llenar su cuerpo e inundar su mente. Un leve temblor de furia apareció en su cuerpo, mientras recordaba como Gaara se había atrevido a besarla casi en los labios. Apretó los puños con fuerza.

El corazón del Uchiha empezó a latir un poco más deprisa, la confusión absurda regresó a su mente. Cerró los ojos nuevamente maldiciéndose a si mismo, se sintió miserablemente culpable, si él no le hubiera dicho nada sobre lo que sentía, ella estaría bien.

—¡Ya estoy harta! —la voz de la menor de las pelirosa lo saco de aquel trance.

—Chibi…..—susurro la mayor con sorpresa.

El Uchiha mayor observo sorprendido como aquella pequeña finalmente había explotado, sonrió ladino, al notar aquella pisca de determinación en sus ojos jade.

La pequeña Haruno tomo de la muñeca al Uchiha jaloneándolo de prisa, subiendo escaleras arriba, hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su yo del presente, abriendo y al instante empujar al azabache adentro, cerrando tras de él.

—¿Pero que rayos….?—Sasuke alzó una ceja en alto.

—¡No me importa si gritan, si se enfadan, si pelean o están a punto de morir…..!—escucho a la pelirosa menor. —¡Naruto-san, coloco una barrera alrededor de la habitación y no la desactivara hasta que arreglen sus problemas! —fue lo último que escucho.

Escucho a su dobe amigo murmurar un "Dattebayo", suspiro rendido, inspecciono toda la habitación sin encontrar algún índice sobre la ubicación de su compañera. Estaba a punto de dar un paso al momento de escuchar como la puerta del baño se abría.

Salió de la habitación del baño tan solo con una toalla blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada por Sasuke Uchiha, al alzar la mirada se sorprendió y sus mejillas se incendiaron. Lo unico que atino a hacer fue sostener la toalla con fuerza.

—Sakura—susurro el azabache.—Hmp, ¿entonces, regresaras con Subaku No?—cuestiono el Uchiha recargado en la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

—Uchiha, ¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestiono la pelirosa tranquilizándose.

Se acerco a ella peligrosamente y la tomo de la cintura jalándola hacia él, la pelirosa trago grueso se mordió el labio tratando de tranquilizarse y aun peor se zafo de él alejándose al instante.

—A….. aléjate no te acerques—susurro la Haruno apenas y podía respirar por el nerviosismo.

—Trata de convencerte de eso—hablo el Uchiha.

—Yo no soy una cualquiera, Sasuke—inquirió la Haruno frunciendo el seño.

—Yo nunca he pensado eso, eres especial Haruno, mas que cualquier mujer que haya tenido, si no lo fueras nunca me preocuparías, tu me importas—informo el azabache.

Se volvió a acerca a ella, besándola en menos de un segundo, un beso suave y delicado, a medida que pasaba el tiempo la intensidad fue subiendo haciendo el beso mas exigente su lengua entrelazada contra la de ella, danzando en una violenta batalla para ver quien tenía el control de la situación. Se separo de ella con tranquilidad y suavidad.

—Escúchame por favor—le susurro el Uchiha al oído.

—Vete—susurro la Haruno.

—¿Cuando vas a dejar de ser una molestia? —sonrió ladino el azabache.

—¿Por qué... insistes en lastimarme? —Sakura miraba con tristeza al joven.

—¿Cómo? —el Uchiha estaba sorprendido.

—¿Porque me besas de esa forma… cuando te acuestas con otra mujer? —pregunto la ojijade con un tono triste y apenas audible.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante mientras atraía a Sakura a su cuerpo y la abrasaba por la cintura. La pelirosa frunció el seño y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trataba de alejarlo de ella.

—Karin es una idiota, sea lo que sea que te dijo no es verdad, confía en mí—Sasuke le susurro al oído

Sakura empujó de golpe a Sasuke y sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas de nuevo. Se mordió el labio, sabiendo que nuevamente estaba siendo débil ante él.

—Eso, entonces eso….—miro aquel chupetón que tenía en el cuello. —No me digas que es a causa de un entrenamiento—susurro la pelirosa.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha sin soltarla. —El dia que no llegaste a casa, Karin se escabullo a mi habitación—informo el azabache. —Estaba dormido y ese dia….—el Uchiha desvió la mirada.

—¿Ese dia, que? —cuestiono la Haruno con el seño fruncido.

—Yo no te mentí, no te engañe Sakura—hablo el Uchiha, la pelirosa lo miro a los ojos y un par de lagrimas salieron de los suyos….. El no le mentía, lo podía ver. —Si alguna vez te lastime, perdóname—termino de decir el azabache.

El Uchiha bajo la mirada, sintiendo un enorme dolor al no tener respuesta alguna de la Haruno. Fue liberando poco a poco de su agarre, pero en menos de un segundo sintió las calidas palmas de ella acunarle el rostro.

—Yo siento no haber creído en ti—susurro la pelirosa.

El Uchiha sonrió abiertamente, logrando sonrojar a la Haruno, estaban a punto de volver a unir sus labios si no fuera por que tocaron su puerta, logrando que ambos miraran hacia la dicha.

—¡Sakura, Gaara esta abajo y pregunta por ti!—escucharon la voz de la Haruno mayor.

Rodo los ojos al observar como los ojos de Sasuke adquirían un color rojo, brillaban diabólicos. Una sensación chocante lo recorrió entera, pero no se detuvo, la tomo por los hombros y la arrinconó contra la puerta.

El azabache vio como ella elevaba la vista y dirigía sus ojos jade a los rojos de él; pudo ver la sorpresa en ellos y cuando estuvo a su alcance, la sorpresa reflejado perfectamente.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron durante menos de un segundo, ella nerviosa, él fiero y desesperado. Fue en ese momento en el que el Uchiha lo supo. Ella lo amaba y jamás lo dejaría.

La joven que tenía enfrente despedía un olor a cerezos que llenó los pulmones del Uchiha inmediatamente, él jamás olvidaría aquel aroma; sus pequeños labios, sonrosados y perfectos, temblaban levemente como solían hacerlo cuando la chica estaba nerviosa, sus ojos brillantes y cálidos, tan cristalinos que se podía leer en ellos cada sentimiento, eran en definitiva los de ella, era de Sakura.

Las negras comas dejaron de girar, el color rojizo desapareció y la ira fue evaporándose lentamente. El corazón de Sakura latía desbocado, el azabache estaba presionando su cuerpo contra la puerta mientras la observaba intensamente, la respiración de él era agitada, como si estuviera intentado calmarse, sus ojos negros la taladraban y ella sentía como si quisieran atravesarla. Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas.

—Sasuke—susurró la chica lentamente.

El Uchiha no se pudo contener más. Con un jadeo audible posó una de sus manos en la nuca de la joven de ojos jade, la otra en su cintura y atrayéndola posesivamente hacia sí, estampó sus labios en los de ella.

La mente de la joven oji jade quedó totalmente nublada, la lengua de Sasuke se abrió paso dentro de su boca y apretó todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, la besaba con desesperación con un hambre que hizo que los ojos jade de la chica se cerraran instintivamente. Los alientos de ambos ninjas se combinaron, sus lenguas empezaron una danza apasionada mientras ninguno de los dos pensaba en nada más.

—Sakura…—volvió a llamar a la Haruno del presente. —Bien ya entendí, le diré que no podrás bajar—fue lo último que escucharon de la mayor.

El Uchiha sonrió entre el beso. En esos segundos que parecieron eternos, los dos jóvenes sólo pudieron oír el susurro de sus labios y sus respiraciones aceleradas, el Uchiha aprisionaba la delicada figura de la chica con deseo, no la dejaría ir hasta haber saciado por completo el hambre que sentía de ella, de sus labios, de su cuerpo… la mano que mantenía en la nuca de ella pasó suavemente a su rostro, bajó por su cuello y continuó por su hombro, siguió la curva de su seno el cual pudo palpar levemente con su dedo pulgar y luego se dirigió agresivamente a la espalda alta de ella.

Estaba enamorando de Sakura.

El Uchiha se separó bruscamente de la peli rosa, dejándola totalmente sorprendida. Se había enojado nuevamente, no podía contener la ira que lo invadía al pensar en que alguien, fuera quien fuera, tocara a la joven de ojos jade. Y en ese momento se sintió abatido.

Estaba celoso.

Con una de sus manos, tomó el rostro de ella y acercándose a centímetros de su boca se quedó mirándola echando chispas por los ojos.

—No quiero que nadie te toque—hablo el Uchiha intensamente.

Fuera de la habitación la mayoría sonreía feliz, mientras Karin fruncía el seño. La Haruno mayor se acerco a la menor pellizcándole con suavidad las mejillas mientras Itachi le revolvía el cabello.

—Bien pensado, Chibi-chan—felicito Naruto.

—Muy lista pequeña—menciono Itachi mientras le revolvía el cabello a la pelirosa del pasado.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Pergamino del tiempo.

Se encontraba sentada firmando algunos papeles, sonrio con levedad mientras dejaba nuevamente la pluma en el escritorio y sus manos las subia hasta apoyar su mentón en él.

—¿Lo encontraron?—cuestiono la hokage cerrando los ojos.

En el marco de la ventana se encontraba el ex Ambu, Hatake Kakashi con sorprendentemente el traje de Ambu y junto a él Sai que vestía igual.

—Si—asintió el Hatake.

—Aquí tiene Tsunade-sama—Sai camino hasta ella, entregándole un pergamino negro.

—Fue algo difícil de conseguir—hablo Kakashi. —Al parecer se trata de un pergamino prohibido, las ruinas en donde se encontraba, hablaban de "La muerte en vida tras el curso del tiempo"—recordó lo que había leído.

—Veamos—dijo Tsunade, mientras abría el pergamino prohibido que encontró, el rostro de la quinta estaba sorprendida a leer de que se trataba la técnica descrita en este pergamino.—Que interesante—susurro la Hokage.

Kakashi sonrio con levedad, apenas persiviendose en su mascara. Tsunade also la mirada colocandola en el Hatake el cual solo asintio. Sai solo cerro los ojos al saber el motivo.

—No le digan nada a Sasuke ni a Sakura—comento la Hokage. —Todo estara listo para cuando llegue el momento—susurro bajando la mirada.

—Cinco dias—anuncio el Hatake con voz lastimera.

—Y ellas…—susurro Sai. —Supongo que estaran entrenando con los demas—termino de decir.

En el campo de entrenamiento tres, varias personas se encontraban sentadas mirando como dos jovenes pelirosas veian sorprendidas y confundidas a la pelirosa mayor.

—Como lo escucharon—mirai Sakura sonrio ladina. —Ustedes dos lucharan contra mi—termino de decir como si nada.

Los ojos sorprendidos de la pelirosa menor era realmente algo que admirar. Puesto que destellaban miedo y terror. Mientras la Haruno del presente sonreia con levedad.

—Por mi no hay problema, pero Sakura chibi puede salir lastimada—inquirio la Haruno del presente.

—Hmp—emitio la pelirosa menor. —Yo no tengo miedo, peleare contra Mirai Sakura—comento con firmeza.

La Haruno del futuro desaparecio en una nube de humo, apareciendo a unos metros lejos de las otras dos pelirosas, colocandose en posición de pelea, indicandoles a las otras dos ojiverdes que se prepararan.

—Pero chibi…..—murmuro Ino con preocupación.

—No se preocupen, Chibi no es debil ha avanzado en todo este tiempo, por nada ha estado entrenando con Tsunade-sama—inquirio Itachi sonriendo ladino.

—Y Sakura no dejara que nada le pase—susurro Sasuke con orgullo.

—Veamos que tanto has avanzado chibi—comento burlona Mirai Sakura.

—Hmp, no pensarás, ¿que Tsunade sensei y yo no hemos hecho nada en este tiempo verdad? –pregunto un poco molesta la pelirosa menor.

—Dejen ya de provocarse—hablo Itachi con burla. —Comiencen—dijo con tranquilidad.

Al momento en que el Uchiha había hablado, la Haruno del futuro desapareció en una nube de humo, la pelirosa del presente sonrió con burla mientras miraba de reojo a la menor. Sakura chibi al notar que la mayor desapareció, volteo hacia los lados tratando de encontrar a su yo del futuro.

—Derecha, izquierda, arriba—susurro la menor de las pelirosas volteando a las direcciones pero no, Mirai Sakura no se encontraba ante la vista de nadie.

—Y ahora ¿que harás chibi? —pensó la Haruno del presente, saltando unos metros lejos de la menor observando la pelea desde lejos.

—Abajo—pensó la pelirosa, antes de soltar un puñetazo bañado de chakra a el suelo. —¡Shannaro! —exclamo la pelirosa menor ante la mirada de varias personas, y asi dejando ver una gran nube de polvo y entre los escombros a una pelirosa sonriendo orgullosa.

—Haz mejorado pequeña pero aun te hace falta—dijo para si misma la pelirosa del futuro.

—(Tsunade-sama la ha estado entrenando, pero de igual forma tanto Sakura como Mirai Sakura tambien la han ayudado)—pensarón todos los presentes.

—Posee fuerza inhumana, jutsus médicos, su apariencia y esa fuerza ridicula…. Esta convirtiendose igual que las otras dos feas—Sai quien habia llegado hace unos instantes miraba con asombro el campo hecho añicos.

—Te encontré Mirai Sakura—dijo con un tono inocente la pelirosa y con una sonrisa de victoria.

—Vamos Sakura, ¿no pelearas?—pregunto Mirai Sakura a la del presente observando que se había alejado.

—No molestes—dijo con un poco molesto y dos venitas palpitando en su frente, la pelirosa. —Esta bien, si tu lo pides—dijo en tono decidido Sakura.

—¡No me ignoren!—grito la Haruno menor antes de comenzar a atacar a la pelirosa mayor.

La pelirosa del presente sonrio con levedad, mientras se unía a la pelea. La menor de ellas atacaba y la mayor sólo la esquivaba. En un momento la pelirosa del presente usa su pierna para hacerla caer. En ese momento, tanto la pelirosa del presente como la del pasado se alejan unos metros.

—Maldición—susurro Mirai Sakura. —Son rápidas... —se dijo la Haruno.

—¿Eso es todo, Haruno?—le espeto la pelirosa del presente con burla.

—Estoy apurada y no tengo tiempo para juegos—inquirio la menor con burla.—Sakura-san—llamo la pelirosa menor a la del presente.—Apártate un poco—pidió amable la pelirosa.

—Hmp—emitio la del presente.—Esta bien, Chibi solo cuídate— dijo antes de aparecer junto a Sasuke, quien sonreia ladino ante la pelea de las pelirosas.

Sin esperar mas la menor corrió hacia la pelirosa mayor, logrando golpearla en el estomago, sacandole el aire a la pelirosa del futuro.

—¡M-mierda…!—se oyó decir a la pelirosa mayor.

Pero, con suerte, lo volvió a esquivar. Chibi apareció detrás de ella con uno de sus puños llenos de chakra. Mirai Sakura salió volando chocando contra unos árboles. Ella le golpeó tan fuerte que la mayoria voltearon aterrorizados ante aquella escena. Quedandó un gran cráter en el suelo. Esta vez apareciendo frente a la del futuro.

La menor comenzo a hacer algunos sellos de mano, logrando sorprender a las personas que observaban su pelea. Sonreir orgullosos a los hermanos Uchiha.

—¡Katon…!—todos al oír eso se sorprendieron aun mas.

Mirai Sakura sólo pudo darse vuelta y quedar en estado de shock. La pelirosa menor estaba como paralizada, no podia moverse. No entendían nada.

—¿Q-qué…?—susurro la Haruno menor.

—Ya basta Chibi….—la voz de la pelirosa del presente la sorprendio. —Recuerda que nosotras somos ella, tampoco la vamos a matar—apareció la pelirosa sosteniendo el brazo de Sakura chibi.

—Lo siento—susurro la pequeña bajando la mirada.

—Me… menos mal—y sin mas la del futuro cayo inconciente.

Se sentia adormilada, comenzaba a abrir poco a poco los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo completamente ligero, sonrio con levedad, abriendo finalmente sus orbes jade, encontrandose con cuatro paredes blancas.

—Tsk—comenzaba a despertar. —El hospital—susurro rodando los ojos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrio de repente dejando entrar a dos pelirosas mas las cuales se sorprendieron, la mayor sonrio con orgullo y la menor a pesar de tener esa sonrisa de alegria sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas.

—Me alegro que te encuentres bien—la primera en hablar fue la Haruno del presente.

—Sa….Sakura-san—susurro la menor.

—Hola chibi—la sonrisa de la pelirosa del futuro era sincera.

En un parpadeo la pequeña Haruno salio corriendo directo a la del futuro la cual sonrio al sentir su camisa mojarse puesto que la pequeña habia comenzado a llorar.

—¿Chibi….?—llamo la pelirosa del futuro.

—¡Lo siento!—exclamo repentinamente la menor.

—Sakura Chibi—susurro la kunoichi del presente.

—Por mi culpa esta aquí—susurro tragando grueso. —Realmente lo siento, Sakura-san—inquirio alejandose y haciendo una reverencia.

—Escucha, chibi—llamo la pelirosa del futuro. —"_Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos sin importar las circunstancias. Los sentimientos son debilidad que nublan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber"_—Termino de decir sonriendo orgullosa.

—Esto era lo que realmente queriamos Sakura-Chibi—menciono la Haruno del presente. —Queriamos sacar tu verdadero potencial y mostrarte que puedes volverte aun mucho mas fuerte, a pesar de que ya lo eres—inquirio con una leve sonrisa.

La menor sonrio con levedad asintiendo, observo a sus otras dos yo hablar, estaba feliz puesto que sabia que dentro de algunos años sera una gran shinobi, alguien que lucharia en cuerpo y alma por su aldea. Alguien a quien respetaran y valoraran.

—Disculpe, pequeña doctora—llamo la pelirosa del futuro a la menor.

—¿Eh? —la menor alzo una ceja confundida. —¿Me esta llamando a mi?—susurro con levedad señalandose a si misma.

—Hmp—asintio la pelirosa del presente.

—¿Cuál es mi condición? —pregunto la mayor.

La menor abrio los ojos a mas no poder, ella comenzaba a estudiar medicina de libros, practicando una que otra cosa con sus yo del futuro y alguna que otra vez con Tsunade shishou, pero nunca habia atendido a un pasciente. Estaba feliz.

—Usted señorita Haruno Sakura…..—la voz de la menor tenia fuerza y confianza. —Fue ingresada al hospital de Konoha con algunas contusiones—inquirio con seriedad.—Tiene varias costillas rotas y su desmayo fue a causa de cansancio—termino de decir con tono seguro. —Debe de guardar reposo para recuperarse, es cuestión de dos días y usted estará como nueva—termino de decir con una gran sonrisa.

Tsunade quien había entrado al escuchar la pregunta de la pelirosa mayor, se quedo parada en la puerta acompañada de Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto los cuales sonrieron con levedad, escuchando la respuesta de la menor. Para la rubia su sonrisa era más que amplia se sentía orgullosa de su pequeña alumna.

—Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor—hablo finalmente la Senju.

—Tsunade-sama—la pequeña sonrió con un poco de vergüenza.

—Shishou—saludaron las otras dos Haruno.

—Mirai Sakura—llamo Naruto acercandose hasta la cama de la pelirosa. —¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto mirandola.

—Bien, es mas…—de repente aparecienron dos kage bunshin, sorprendiendo a todos.

Y sin mas lo inesperado sucedió, ambos clones caminaron hasta los hermanos Uchiha colocandose de puntitas y plantar un casto beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran con levedad, alejando a los clones que al momento desaparecieron.

La Haruno mayor se había acercado al Uzumaki, plantándole un pequeño beso apenas rosando sus labios con la mejilla del rubio el cual se había sonrojado hasta la punta del cabello dejándolo completamente atonito.

—Sa… Sakura-chan—susurro el Uzumaki.

—No de nuevo—susurraron la pelirosa menor y la del presente.

—Ya se acostumbrarán—le susurro Tsunade a la pelirosa del presente con burla.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Dulce salida de cuñados.

La gente miraba con una gotita estilo anime y eso no era todo si no que hasta la mismísima Sakura del presente sonreía burlona. Mientras los compañeros de generación de su hermano sonreían divertidos. ¿Por qué tenia que estar pasando por aquello?, él fue el temible Uchiha Itachi quien masacro a su Clan.

—¿Itachi-kun, entonces iremos a un lugar lindo?—cuestiono la Haruno del futuro con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Si Sakura—contesto el Uchiha mientras una gotita caía de su frente.

—Y yo también iré—exclamo una pequeña pelirosa colgada como koala en el pecho del azabache.

—Si—volvió a contestar el Uchiha.

—(Esto será divertido)—pensó la Haruno del presente, sonriendo burlona. —Yo también quiero ir—dijo colgándose del único brazo libre de Itachi.

—Sakura, ¿tu también?—susurro con cansancio. —Esta bien, iremos los cuatro… —suspiro tragando grueso. —Pero eso no quiere decir que tienen que andar de ensimosas—susurro cerrando los ojos y con una venita palando en su sien.

—Pero es que…—las tres lo miraron con ojos llorosos.

Saltaba de rama en rama, junto a Naruto y Sai. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento, algo en su pecho le indicaba que nada anda bien, tenia que regresar inmediatamente a la aldea. Intuía que su queridisimo aniki tenia que ver con todo eso.

—(Todo esta bien)—se animo Sasuke saliendo de su shock.

Mientras en la aldea, para ser exactos en el barrio Uchiha, en casa de Uchiha Sasuke se podía observar al mayor de los Uchiha, Itachi sentado en el sillón hablando con Juugo y Suigetsu quien molestaba a Karin de vez en cuando.

Hasta que su atención fue captada por tres pelirosas las cuales bajaban sonriendo, dos de ellas riendo y tomando de la mano a la del presente la cual bajaba con la mirada gacha y con un gran sonrojo.

—Estamos listas, Itachi-nii—hablo mirai Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

Mirai Sakura traía puesto un blusón color café claro manga larga pero arremangada, una faldita un café un poco mas oscuro, unas botas grises y una bufanda verde con blanco.

—¡Vamos! —exclamo emocionada la pequeña.

Sakura chibi traía puesta una falda cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla color azul marino, una sudadera color azul claro, unas botas largas arriba de las rodillas, y un pequeño moño que le daba un toque adolescente.

—Bueno—la pelirosa del presente soltó un suspiro. —Pues a divertirnos—dijo sonriendo.

Mientras la Haruno del presente llevaba Una vestido negro tres dedos arriba de la rodilla, una suetercito rojo manga larga, y unas pequeñas sandalias rojas con negro.

Todos los presentes, incluso karin habían quedado con la boca abierta. Miraron a Itachi el cual se encontraba sonrojado a más no poder. Suigetsu y Juugo fueron los primeros que lograron salir del shock, colocandose junto al Uchiha.

—Si Sasuke-sama se entera…..—Juugo fue interrumpido.

—Te mata—termino de decir Suigetsu.

—(Estoy consiente de eso) —pensó el Uchiha saliendo del shock. —Bien, vamos—camino hasta la puerta abriéndola para dejar pasar a las tres pelirosa.

—Itachi—llamo Suigetsu.

—Cuidalas—pidió Juugo.

Uchiha asintió, mientras sonreía ladino y cerraba la puerta de la casa. Caminaban por la aldea ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, puesto que era bien escuchado que el novio de la Haruno si era un Uchiha pero era el menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Y en ese momento la sorpresa aparcaba a cada persona, las tres pelirosas caminaban a un lado de Itachi Uchiha, mirándolo de reojo y sonrojándose. Pensar que si el menor llegaba a ver aquello... Un gran escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo.

Después de salir de casa caminaron por un largo camino. En todo el sendero se la pasaban riendo y jugando. Pararon por petición de la pelirosa menor en un puesto de helados.

Realmente aquella salida comenzaba a gustarle a Itachi, tiempo después se dirigieron a comer. Y de igual forma como había pasado en un inicio, la gente miraba extrañado al Uchiha puesto a sus tres acompañantes. Paseaban por la plaza de la aldea, comenzaba a oscurecer.

—Itachi-san…—llamo la menor.

—¿No crees que ya es algo tarde para ir seguir con el recorrido? —cuestiono la del presente mientras miraba el cielo

—Creo que es hora de irnos—hablo la Haruno del futuro con una sonrisa en la cara.

Brincaban de techo en techo, la lluvia se había hecho presente, las dos pelirosas mayores sonreían mientras miraban como Itachi llevaba en brazos a la Haruno menor, la cual iba durmiendo.

Llegando al barrio Uchiha entraron a la residencia del Uchiha ante la mirada sorprendida del antiguo Taka. Juugo camino hasta una habitación sacando cuatro toallas para que los recién llegados se mantuvieran calientes y se secaran.

—Tenemos que levantarla—comento Suigetsu mirando a la Haruno menor en brazos del Uchiha.

Y sin mas el Hozuki comenzó a impartir una guerrilla de cosquillas a la menor la cual al sentir aquello abrió los ojos de sobremanera, cayendo de los brazos de Itachi el cual alzó una ceja en alto.

—Pudieron haberme despertado de otra manera un poco menos dolorosa…..—dijo la menor, levantándose y apretando las mejillas de Itachi.

—Pequeña, debes aprender que con un Uchiha no es fácil librarse—susurro Itachi.

—¡Basta Itachi-san, détente!—decía la pelirosa, mientras Itachi le hacia cosquillas.

—Esos dos….—rio la pelirosa del futuro.

—Hmp—la del presente sonrió ladina.

Se fue de espalda e Itachi se subió en sobre ella para hacerle mas cosquillas. Todos los presentes negaron divertidos al verlos de aquella manera, era cierto que las tres pelirosas habían logrado hacer lo que nadie había hecho, sacar el lado amable y protector de Itachi Uchiha.

—¿Te rindes?—comento el Uchiha entre risas.

—Basta, basta, ¡me rindo! —exclamo la Haruno y él paro de hacerle cosquillas.

—Eso es bueno, Sakura—menciono el Uchiha besando una de las mejillas de la pequeña. —Ahora levántate tenemos que ir a ducharte y luego ir a cenar—inquirió levantándose.

—Esta bien—susurro la pelirosa sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa.

Los miro por ultima vez, caminando escalera arriba, hasta entrar por la puerta de su habitación, suspiro mientras cerraba, frunció el ceño estaba completamente a oscuras, se mordió el labio.

—Finalmente llegas—abrió los ojos de sobremanera y un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo.

En un parpadear de ojos tenia a Uchiha Sasuke parado frente a ella, mirándola con aquello ónix brillantes y llenos de lo que parecían ¿lujuria?, lo miro.

Sus ojos, sus ojos con un carajo son hermosos, su boca, su pelo, su cara todo el es perfecto, sintió que estaba cerca de un Ángel y ahora estaba tan cerca que podría besarlo.

—Escuche de Karin que saliste a una cita—susurro en su oído. —Y de la mayoría de los aldeanos que fue con mi hermano—Sasuke soltó un suspiro mirando los labios de la Haruno.

—¿Vas a besarme?—alzó una ceja en alto.

—Hmp—el Uchiha sonrió burlón.

—Sasuke si no lo vas a hacer entonces… ¡Deja de estar agarrándome el trasero! —exclamo la pelirosa, el Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos y subió sus manos lentamente hasta la espalda de Sakura.

—Lo siento—susurro el azabache como si estuviera avergonzado.

—No…—negó sonrojada.—Sasuke-kun—se mordió el labio.—Bésame—susurro la Haruno.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —la jalo fuerte quedando a escasos centímetros de él.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y acariciaba su mejilla, se acerco lentamente a sus labios, mientras ella apretaba sus ojos, hasta sentir sus labios junto a los suyos, realmente era increíble por fin volvían a estar juntos, estaba besándola, sentir su boca junto con la suya le hacia olvidar aquellos estúpidos rumores que había escuchado al llegar a la aldea.

—Sasuke—suspiro entre el beso.

Tomo su cintura, dando pasos hacia atrás, cayendo él sobre la cama junto a la pelirosa aun sin cortar el beso. La pelirosa sonrió con levedad colocándose sobre él, tomó sus mejillas para ahora ella controlar el beso, sintió como el Uchiha acariciaba su espalda y tocaba su trasero.

—Sakura—su nombre salió como un gruñido. —Bésame—soltó sin dejarla ir.

—De acuerdo—lo volvió a besar pero fue corto el beso hasta ella cayó finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23/1: El momento se acerca.

Comenzó a reír levemente ante la gran marca roja que había dejado sobre su cuello, lo miro a los ojos sonrojándose Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa ladina y ojos llenos de deseo.

—Creo que se nota un poquito—le dijo aun riendo ya que ese 'poquito' no era para nada diminuto.

Se separo sonriendo ladino, alejándose un poco de ella, parándose de aquella cama para así poder verse en el espejo colgado en la pared.

—Hmp… ¿Poquito?—susurro con la boca levemente abierta. —Sakura—llamo el Uchiha. —¿Desde cuando te convertiste en vampiro?—la Haruno se sonrojo a mas no poder.

El Uchiha sonrió ladino al verla de aquella forma, tomo camino nuevamente hacia ella, para así volverse a acomodar sobre ella, sosteniendo su peso en sus codos.

—Shhh…—dijo sonriendo ladino.—Se van a dar cuenta de que estas aqui—comentó haciendo que la pelirosa temblara.

Todos los habitantes de la casa del Uchiha estaba a solo unas cuantas habitaciones. Y fácilmente se podrían escuchar las risas de la pelirosa. La pelirosa suspiro tratando de calmarse.

—¿De qué te transformaste en vampiro?— pregunto irónico el azabache.—Claro que se van a dar cuenta—señalo su cuello.

—De eso y de que estamos en la misma habitación—afirmó la Haruno riendo.—No creo que sea algo lindo que alguien venga y me encuentre así—señaló su propia ausencia de vestimenta.

—Para mí lo es—susurro el Uchiha.

—Sabes no es justo…—le dijo la pelirosa fingiendo estar molesta.

—¿Que no es justo?—la miraba divertido.

—Tu aun conservas toda tu ropa y yo… estoy pasando frio— era completamente mentira el cuerpo de Sasuke le brindaba la temperatura perfecta. No sentía ni frio, ni calor. Simplemente perfecto.

—¿Pasando frio?—dijo incrédulo el Uchiha. —Me hubieras dicho antes, yo puedo cambiar eso muy fácilmente….—el azabache dirijo su rostro al cuello de Sakura nuevamente donde reanudo su acción.

Besaba y mordía lentamente una de las partes más sensibles de su anatomía. Sintió la punta de la lengua del Uchiha tocar su piel y poco a poco comenzó a deslizarla hasta su clavícula. Acción que provoco que a la Haruno se le erizara la piel por completo, era más que obvio que el frio estaba desapareciendo.

Siguió con sus besos por la loma de sus pechos hasta su abdomen. Ella seguía acariciando su cabello mientras que solo disfrutaba de las caricias y besos que Sasuke esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Tomó el borde de la playera del azabache y se deshice de esta, asi permitiéndose sentir su tersa y tibia piel sobre la suya.

Tenían que parar. Toda su ropa se encontraba esparcida en el piso excepto la ropa interior inferior de ambos. La Haruno se sonrojo al notar como el Uchiha la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Sasu... —sentía que la voz le fallaba. —Sasuke no podemos seguir—le dijo haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener sus jadeos.

—Si podemos…—contesto el Uchiha agitadamente sin separarse de su cuello mientras que con sus dedos jugaba en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Introduciendo un dedo por debajo de su prenda y después lo sacaba haciéndome enloquecer. Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo atrajo a sus labios mordió estos levemente.

Ya no podían detenerse. Poco a poco Sasuke comenzó a bajar la última prenda de la Haruno, cuando un fuerte sonido como de cristal cayendo contra el suelo los alerto.

—¿Que fue eso?—Sakura preguntó sobresaltada al mismo tiempo que a la velocidad de la luz tomaba todas sus prendas del piso y se las pasaba.

—Espera aquí…—dijo Sasuke poniéndose rápido el pantalón ninja mientras que ella se vestía.

—No…—le susurró la pelirosa antes de que abriera la puerta. Se vistió como pudo y salió corriendo dejando atrás al Uchiha.

Llegó a la cocina, encontrándose con Sakura chibi. Suspiró aliviada.

—¿Que paso chibi?— le preguntó ya que estaba sentada en la barra y cubría su rostro con sus manos.

—Lo siento—susurro. —Me serví agua y se me cayó el vaso, se rompió…—explico con tristeza.

—¿Pero no te sucedió nada?—volvió a cuestionar preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella y revisaba sus manos para asegurarse de que no se hubiera lastimado.

—No…—contesto la pelirosa del pasado apenada.

—Perfecto—suspiro sonriente la mayor.

Rodeó la barra y entró a la cocina, buscó los vasos, sirviendo en uno de ellos un poco de agua, ante la mirada agradecida y apenada de la pelirosa menor.

—Aquí tienes…—puso el vaso sobre la mesa, solo sonrió sonrojada.

Comenzó a levantar los trozos de cristal del piso, dejándolos en una bolsa. Segundos después escucho pasos entrar a la cocina, sonrió con levedad al verlo finalmente.

—¿Que sucedió?—pregunto el Uchiha cuando entro a la cocina.

—Solo un accidente—contestó la pelirosa del presente.

—Se me resbalo el vaso…— le contó la pequeña.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿No te paso nada?—cuestiono Sasuke.

Haciendo lo mismo que la Haruno del presente había hecho, tomo sus manos y busco herida alguna, mas tampoco no encontró. Soltó un suspiro con tranquilidad. Ambas pelirosas comenzaron a reír y el Uchiha solo las miraba sin entender.

—Ten cuidado—agito tiernamente el cabello de la menor.

La Haruno del presente finalmente terminó de limpiar la última gota de agua del piso. Sasuke tomo los pedazos de cristal y los tiró en el bote de la basura.

—Gracias Sakura-san—dijo la pequeña abrazándola.

—De nada chibi—susurro la Haruno.

—Buenas noches—se despidió la menor riendo para después subir a su habitación.

Ambos la observaron salir de la cocina, hasta perderse por el inicio de las escaleras, Sasuke miro de reojo a la pelirosa sonriendo ladino. Aquella Haruno se preocupaba mucho por las otras dos.

—¿Subimos?—preguntó Sakura rodeándolo con sus brazos por la espalda, se puso de puntillas para poder acomodar su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha.

—Hmp—emitió el Uchiha sonriendo ladino.

—¿O prefieres estar con chibi?—la Haruno lo soltó para así cruzarse de brazos.

—Sabes… ella es adorable…—Sasuke tomó las manos de la pelirosa y las pasó alrededor de su cuello.—Pero tú me vuelves loco…—tardo menos de dos segundos en aferrarse a su cuerpo y unir sus labios.

Un fingido tosido seguido de un 'Lo siento' totalmente divertido provocó que se separaran de abrupto. El Uchiha soltó un bufido mientras la Haruno escondía su rostro en el pecho de su novio totalmente apenada.

—No se preocupen… no vi nada—contesto Suigetsu soltando una carcajada.

Mas tarde en la oficina de la hokage, tres pelirosas preparadas con mochilas para un viaje se hacían presentes. La mayor viendo a la mediana con una sonrisa pervertida y la menor totalmente sonrojada.

Cuando Sakura del presente despertó notó que el Uchiha ya no se encontraba a su lado, pero había una nota en la cual decía que había salido de misión junto a Naruto y Sai.

Tsunade sonrió mirando a las tres a pesar de que eran de diferentes tiempos las tres se habían ganado un gran cariño, mostró una cara de alegría, se notaba que estaba realmente feliz.

—Entonces las tres iremos a una misión con usted—repitió las mismas palabras mirai Sakura.

—Podría decirse, no es una misión pero si lo quiere ver así, no hay problema—inquirió Tsunade.

—Entrenar todas juntas—chibi Sakura sonrió emocionada.

Tsunade mostró una sonrisa al saber que su pequeña alumna le emocionaba la idea. Miro a las otras dos, la mayor asintió con una sonrisa y la del presente parecía indecisa.

—Esta bien—finalmente agrego la Haruno de ese tiempo.

—No te preocupes por Uchiha, por eso mismo lo mande a una misión…..—informo la rubia Senju. —Andando—sin mas salió de la oficina siendo seguida por las tres pelirosas.

Shizune miro con nerviosismo como la quinta iba con camino al bosque de la muerte para poder entrenar a aquellas tres pelirosas, ella pensaba que algo muy malo estaba pasando puesto que la Senju estaba rara.

—Estarán bien—animo Kakashi quién apareció a su lado sonriendo bajo su mascara. —La pequeña Sakura va con ellas, no dejara que hagan una tontería—indico mirando por la ventana como salían de la torre del hokage.

—Si—asintió ya mas confiada.

Kakashi sabía muy bien que Shizune se encontraba preocupada por Tsunade y las tres pelirosas, comenzó a caminar para así salir de la oficina.

—Quien me preocupe es la pequeña, no sabemos que clase de entrenamiento les dará Tsunade-sama—inquirió con voz baja.

—Kakashi…—Shizune fue interrumpida.

—Lo sé, Sakura desde pequeña siempre ha sido una ninja muy inteligente… estoy seguro de que está bien—termino de decir saliendo de ahí.

La pelinegra se quedó en completo alivio al saber al menos que ellas estarían bien, pero aun así algo le intrigaba. ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tendrían?

La tarde ya se hacia presente incluso poco a poco el sol comenzaba a esconderse. En el bosque de la muerte se podía observar tres pelirosas escondidas en diferentes lugares. El campo de batalla ya hacían Kunais, agujas y cráters ocasionado por un gran acumulo de chakra.

Dos de las pelirosas se mantenían de pie, estaban cansadas y con poco chakra, mientras Tsunade se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol mirándolas con una gran sonrisa.

—Chibi—llamo mirai sakura.

—¿Cuándo fue que mejoraste tanto? —cuestiono la pelirosa del presente, sorprendida por el gran avance de la menor.

–Durante los días en los que me ausenté de la casa, Tsunade shishou me entrenaba—dijo para después dedicarles una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que ellas al verla se sintieron en paz.

Ambas pelirosa mayores estaban a punto de felicitar a la menor, Tsunade bajo de un solo salto interrumpiendo a las dos Harunos. La pelirosa del pasado se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo, sonriendo con levedad.

—Esto aun no ha acabado—indico la Senju.

—Pero terminamos con los ambu…..—observo a los ninjas que ya hacían tirados en el campo completamente lastimados. —Ninguno es capas de levantarse—inquirió la pelirosa del presente con una ceja en alto.

—Se supone que en un combate solo deben quedar ustedes tres de pie—hablo Tsunade dando un paso al frente. —Y aquí hay alguien mas de pie—termino de decir colocando sus manos en su cadera.

—La única….—mirai Sakura sonrió.

—Que queda de pie…—la pelirosa del presente se ajusto sus guantes de pelea.

—Es usted shishou—termino de decir la menor con los ojos completamente abiertos.

—Así es—asintió Tsunade.—Pero yo ya conozco bien de lo que Sakura y mirai Sakura son capaces—inquirió mirando a la menor.—Así que.. ¿Qué harás chibi Sakura?—termino de decir mientras miraba a la menor.

—Tsk—chasqueo la lengua curándose el brazo. —Entonces comencemos shishou—dijo emocionada.

—Pero estas casi sin chakra, chibi—comento la Haruno del futuro.

—Puedo pelear—susurro cerrando los ojos.

Las dos pelirosas mayores abrieron los ojos a mas no poder al ver regenerar su energía y estado físico. Tsunade sonrió aun mas. La menor abrió los ojos sonriendo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —susurro la pelirosa del presente.

—Tranquilas no es el sello Yin—informo Tsunade. —No esperaban que a ustedes que les tomo tres años, la pequeña Sakura le tomara relativamente un mes—dijo con una sonrisa. —Aunque siéndoles sincera ya ha comenzado a acumular chakra dividiéndolo en tres secciones, dos son las que ya conocen, fuerza y medica….—indico mirando a la menor. —La ultima parte es para emplearlo en esto—dijo orgullosa.

—Tsunade shishou, me ayudo estos días a evolucionar la palma recuperadora—informo la pelirosa menor. —Extenderlo mentalmente por todo mi cuerpo, así sanándome por completo en poco tiempo—anuncio sonriendo.

—Es un Kinjutsu se podría comparar un poco con la restauración divina—termino de explicar la Senju.

—Entonces usted le ha ayudado a destacar como kunoichi—la mayor fruncio el seño. —Shishou si fue así alterará el tiempo—indico mirando a la rubia.

—Lo sé—asintió la Senju. —Pero yo simplemente le di la teoría, ella fue la que empleo la practica—termino de decir.

—Yo quiero ya ver cuánto ha avanzado chibi—hablo la pelirosa del presente sonriendo ladina.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 23 2: El momento se acerca.

Las dos pelirosas mayores abrieron los ojos a mas no poder al ver regenerar su energía y estado físico. Tsunade sonrió aun mas. La menor abrió los ojos sonriendo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —susurro la pelirosa del presente.

—Tranquilas no es el sello Yin—informo Tsunade. —No esperaban que a ustedes que les tomo tres años, la pequeña Sakura le tomara relativamente un mes—dijo con una sonrisa. —Aunque siéndoles sincera ya ha comenzado a acumular chakra dividiéndolo en tres secciones, dos son las que ya conocen, fuerza y medica….—indico mirando a la menor. —La ultima parte es para emplearlo en esto—dijo orgullosa.

—Tsunade shishou, me ayudo estos días a evolucionar la palma recuperadora—informo la pelirosa menor. —Extenderlo mentalmente por todo mi cuerpo, así sanándome por completo en poco tiempo—anuncio sonriendo.

—Es un Kinjutsu se podría comparar un poco con la restauración divina—termino de explicar la Senju.

—Entonces usted le ha ayudado a destacar como kunoichi—la mayor frunció el ceño. —Shishou, si fue así alterara el tiempo—indico mirando a la rubia.

—Lo sé—asintió la Senju. —Pero yo simplemente le di la teoría, ella fue la que empleo la practica—termino de decir.

—Yo quiero ya ver cuanto ha avanzado chibi—hablo la pelirosa del presente sonriendo ladina.

La menor de las Haruno sonrió con confianza mientras se colocaba unos pequeños guantes negros. Se trono los nudillos mirando a su maestra la cual sonreía orgullosa.

—Momento de comenzar—susurro la menor desapareciendo rápidamente de su lugar.— ¡Shannaro! —el campo de entrenamiento se cimbró con furia tras el impresionante grito de Sakura chibi.

Pero todo había sido tan rápido que lo único que todos pudieron ver fue ambas Haruno mayores daban un salto saliendo fuera del campo. Para así a los pocos segundos ver como el suelo se partía en miles de pedazos, creando un enorme cráter.

—Sakura—ambas Haruno mayores voltearon ante el llamado.

El equipo 8, 10 y el equipo Gai miraban con impresión el campo. Hasta que Ino finalmente observo a la menor la cual combatía a Taijutsu limpio, contra la quinta hokage.

—Esa es….. ¿Sakurita?—pregunto la rubia viendo como la menor de las pelirosas peleaba a la par de la quinta.

—Se ha superado—añadió Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa.

—Esta vez será mas fácil que Naruto y ella traigan al Sasuke de su tiempo—inquirió Chouji mientras comía papas sabor consomé.

—Shishou—llamo la menor alejándose un poco de la Senju la cual respiraba de forma abrupta del cansancio. —Este es el final….—sonrió levemente mientras hacia un par de sellos y varios petalos de cerezo comenzaban a danzar a su alrededor.

Las Haruno mayor abrieron los ojos a más no poder al notar que tipo de ataque era el que la menor estaba dispuesta a hacer. Comenzaron a sudar frio. Shikamaru alzo una ceja en alto.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestiono el Nara.

—Es ese jutsu—susurro la del futuro con trabajo.

—Es un Genjutsu—trago grueso la del presente.

—Pero sigo sin entender por qué se sorprenden si ustedes siempre fueron buenas en genjutsu—comento Tenten.

—Es que ESE no es cualquier genjutsu—comento la pelirosa del presente.

—No me digas…..—Ino abrió los ojos a mas no poder.—Este genjutsu es bastante poderoso, demasiado a tal grado que una persona normal o un shinobi promedio puede morir a causa del trauma—añadió Ino mirando a la menor. —Como es que ella pudo dominarlo tan rápido—inquirió en un susurro.

—Pero para los shinobis no es mas que ver tu propia muerte, como desmiembra partes de tu cuerpo poco a poco—termino de explicar la mayor de las pelirosas.

La menor estaba a punto de terminar aquellos sellos. Sonrió con levedad….. Pero todo quedo en silencio al escuchar un grito furioso el cual logro descolocarla y olvidar el ataque. Todos los presentes les recorrió un enorme escalofrió.

—Dejaremos esto para después—añadió Tsunade. —Ahora vamos—sin mas emprendió camino hacia el lugar donde se escucho aquel grito.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento numero 12 todos abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, donde se encontraba Shizune tratando de sanar a Suigetsu, Juugo, Sai y Karin quien miraba con terror una de las típicas peleas de Naruto y Sasuke. Mientras Uchiha Itachi los observaba con burla mientras sostenía de la solapa a Konohamaru el cual tragaba grueso.

—¡Teme!—exclamo el rubio con el rasengan en mano.

—¡Dobe, eres hombre muerto!—respondió el Uchiha menor con su mas poderoso jutsu.

—Rasengan—exclamo Naruto al lazarse contra el Uchiha.

—Chidori—y sin mas el Uchiha de igual forma se fue contra Naruto.

Las dos grandes fuentes de energía se estrellaron entre sí causando un gran agujero en el suelo, era clara la intensión por parte de los dos el sobreponerse sobre el otro.

—¡Naruto apártate de mi camino o te matare aquí mismo! —exclamo fúrico el azabache.

—Primero muerto antes que dejarte pasar, Teme—hablo el Uzumaki.

Sasuke se trono los nudillos con furia, cerro lentamente los ojos y tras dos segundos los abrió dejando ver el Mangekyou Sharingan, observando al rubio Uzumaki con odio profundo.

—Lo digo enserio Naruto apártate, aunque seas mi mejor amigo no dudaré en matarte—inquirió el Uchiha frunciendo aun mas su ceño.

—Ni loco te dejare pasar—hablo el rubio, la cara de Sasuke se torno más furica de lo que ya estaba.

—Apártate Naruto, es tu ultima oportunidad—volvió a decir el azabache.

—Ya te dije que no lo haré—se mantuvo el oji azul.

Ante la negativa del rubio, el azabache desenfundo su espada y la impregno de su chidori. Logrando que la menor de las pelirosa diera un pequeño salto.

—Basta Teme, vas a cometer una estupidez—hablo con cordura el Uzumaki, comenzando a colocarse nervioso.

—Estupidez es la que hizo "él", Naruto déjame pasar—estallo el Uchiha.

—No—se negó el Uzumaki frunciendo el ceño.

—Tu lo pediste—Sasuke lo miro con seriedad.

Sin más advertencias el azabache se abalanzó con su espada contra su amigo, Naruto evadió el primer golpe con un poco de trabajo, el aura asesina en Sasuke era tan grande que Naruto se sintió un poco intimidado.

—Rasenshuriken—Naruto no tuvo elección alguna había lanzado una de sus mas poderosos jutsus.

—Shinra Tensei—y sin mas el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha el rinnegan ya se hacia presente.

Naruto salió despedido hacia atrás producto de la poderosa onda expansiva. Mientras los demás trataban de buscar la cumbre de aquella pelea. Las Haruno mayor miraron de reojo a Konohamaru y después a la menor. Recordando que Sasuke había mencionado un ¨él tiene la culpa¨.

—Teme detente de una maldita vez—pidió el Uzumaki colocándose de pie.

—Naruto prepárate para tu final—de forma rápida volvió a impregnar su katana con su chidori.

—Teme no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas—el Uzumaki trago grueso.

Sasuke ignoro la petición de su amigo y con una estocada furiosa lanzo su ataque contra Naruto. La menor abrió los ojos a gran consideración para después cerrarlos con fuerza.

—¡Shannaro!—Se escucho el grito de la Sakura del presnete al golpear el suelo partiéndolo en dos, logrando que ambos shinobis conflictivos se alejaran unos metros.

—¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?—cuestiono la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido.

—Sakura-chan, detén al Teme—pidió el Uzumaki al ver a su compañera.

La pelirrosa lanzo su peor mirada demoniaca al azabache, tal fue su furia impresa en ella que un poderoso escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo el Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun—llamo la Haruno logrando que la mayoría se tensaran ante el tono. —¿En que demonios piensas? —pregunto con enojo.

—Sakura este no es tu problema—inquirió el Uchiha.

—¿¡No!? —exclamo con sarcasmo. —Uchiha, por si no te has dado cuenta, ella—señalo a la pelirosa menor. —Soy yo—esta vez se señalo a ella misma. —¿Piensas matar a Naruto solo para torturar a muerte a Konohamaru y después darle la peor de las muertes? —cuestiono frunciendo el seño.

—Si… eso haré—contesto con un leve tono acido en su voz. Itachi al escucharlo soltó una carcajada.

—¡Naruto-san…. Sasuke-kun! —la pelirosa del pasado corrió hacia ambos. —¿Qué … por qué están tan lastimados? —cuestión mientras comenzaba a sanar el brazo de Naruto.

—Ah Saku-chibi—Naruto sonrió con levedad. —Sasuke quería ir por Konohamaru y torturarlo hasta matarlo, pero me interpuse y quede así—indico el Uzumaki.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamo la menor mirando al Uchiha. —¡No dejare que lastimes a Konohamaru-kun!—dijo sin respingar.

—Tsk—el Uchiha frunció el ceño. —Tengo el deber de hacerlo… no tolerare lo que te hizo…—comento mirando a la menor la cual se sonrojo con levedad.

—Fue un accidente—exclamo Konohamaru totalmente sonrojado desde su lugar.

—Eso es verdad—la menor bajo la cabeza con vergüenza.

—Pero fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida—se escucho la voz del Sarutobi, logrando que Sasuke volviera a activar el sharingan.

—Calla si no quieres morir—se burlo el Uchiha mayor.

Ahora entendía que era lo que pasaba, Sakura del presente negó divertida al ver el auge de ese gran problema. Lo que sucedió fue que ayer por la noche Sakura chibi llegaba tarde de entrenar, Konohamaru había insistido en acompañarla en casa, pero por un descuido cuando se iba a despedir la menor para entrar a casa resbalo cayendo y jalando al Sarutobi con ella, quedando la comisura de sus labios uno sobre la otra.

Y para acabar ella y el Uchiha menor iban a salir a la torre del Hokage para hablar con la quinta, observando aquel espectáculo, en el cual Konohamaru tuvo que huir despavorido salvando así su vida.

—Esos dos ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para tomar sus propias decisiones, así que déjate de tonterías—pidió la pelirosa del presente.

—No, haré que page—rechino sus dientes.

—Fue un accidente—volvió a decir la menor.

—Pero él, tuvo tu primer…—el Uchiha cayó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decir.

—¿Mi primer beso? —la voz de la pelirosa menor bajo a gran consideración. —Sasuke-kun, un beso es aquel que se entrega a la persona que quieres—informo con un leve sonrojo. —Nadie recibirá mi primer beso si no es Sasuke-kun—dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ante aquello el Uchiha sonrió ladino mirando al Sarutobi el cual bajo la cabeza rendido y triste. Las otras dos pelirosas sonrieron al notar que la menor no se entristecía.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 24: Gracias por todo Konoha.

Se encontraba el equipo siete en la puerta de Konoha; la Hokage se encontraba esperando al equipo. Lady-Tsunade se acerco y abrazo tanto a la pelirosa del futuro como a la del pasado.

—Al parecer la misión fue todo un éxito, ¿no es asi?—dijo observando a su alumna del presente siendo abrazada por el Uchiha menor.

—Todo un éxito—asintió con fervor la mayor.

—Tsunade-sama—llamo la menor con la mirada en el suelo. —¿Me puedo retirar?—cuestiono escuchando un si de parte de la Senju.

Y sin mas tomo camino adentrándose a la aldea ante la mirada triste de todos. Las pelirosas mayor y del presente sonrieron con ternura vaya que la noticia le había afectado de sobremanera.

_FLASH BACK_

—Quería hablar con ustedes dos, antes de tomar una decisión—hablo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa. —Hemos encontrado finalmente el pergamino de tiempo, pueden regresar a su tiempo cuando ustedes gusten—inquirió viendo como ambas se quedaban mudas.

—¡Si! —exclamo la Haruno mayor. —Finalmente regresare al lado de Sasuke-kun—inquirió con una gran sonrisa.

—Regresar—susurro la menor.

La Haruno menor apretó sus puños, mientras lagrimas gruesas comenzaban a salir de sus orbes jades. Tsunade la miro con un poco de tristeza, mientras la mayor la miraba preocupada.

—Chibi….—llamo la pelirosa mayor.

—¡No quiero!—exclamo chibi mirando a su yo mayor con enojo. —En tu tiempo, tu tienes a Sasuke-kun—dijo con tristeza. —Si yo llego al mío, él no estará, no quiero irme—susurro con tristeza.

Y sin mas salio de la oficina de la Hokage, ante la mirada sorprendida de las dos mujeres que habian presenciado aquello, mas tarde la pelirosa del futuro le habia comentado a la Haruno del presente.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Caminaba ajena a sus pensamientos, las personas la miraban y saludaban, ella solo sonreia, era realmente cierto, se iria de ahí y ya no seria nada igual, volviendo a su epoca, todo regresaria a ser como antes, estaria sola.

—Sakura-chan—siguió caminando sin haber escuchado aquello.

Konohamaru quien caminaba aburrido, había visualizado a la pelirosa del pasado la cual seguía caminando sin mirar atrás. El Sarutobi corrió hasta posarse frente a ella, pero la ojijade seguía sin prestar si quiera atención alguna.

—Si sigues así, me inclinare un poco y accidentalmente tus labios chocaran con los míos, Sakura—comento Konohamaru con un tono de diversión.

Y sin mas la Haruno alzó la mirada viendo finalmente al Sarutobi el cual le sonreía, ella apenas y mostro una pequeña sonrisa, la cual hizo fruncir el seño del castaño.

—Si vas a sonreírme así, mejor no lo hagas—hablo el castaño con el seño fruncido. —Te conozco mas de lo que crees—susurro.

—Lo siento—inquirió la pelirosa bajando la mirada.

—¿Sucede algo?—cuestiono el Sarutobi.

La Haruno lo miro y negó, sin previo aviso sonrio de manera sincera mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del castaño, envolviendolo en un calido abrazo, el cual dejo al Sarutobi totalmente desencajado.

—Konohamaru-kun—llamo la pelirosa. —Gracias por haberme permitido saber que es tener a alguien que gusta de ti—comento al momento de alejarse. —Suerte y hasta luego—sin mas volvió a su andar.

Camino hasta llegar nuevamente a la salida de la aldea, mirando con detenimiento aquella banca en la que hace unos meses, en su época Sasuke la había dejado inconsciente.

—¿Yo podre?—susurro tomando asiento. —¿Realmente podre ayudarte, Sasuke-kun?—cuestiono al aire.

Se sorprendió al sentir el aire soplar, tanto había vagado en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y dolor para no darse cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido ahí sentada sumida en sus recuerdos.

—¿Con que aquí estabas?—escucho la Haruno.

—Sasuke-san—susurro la pelirosa.

Llevo su mirada un poco a su derecha, encontrándose ahí parado al Uchiha nombrado el cual se mantenía con una sonrisa y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Caminando hasta ella y sentarse a su lado.

—Todos están preocupados—hablo Sasuke mirandola.

—Lo siento—susurro Sakura chibi bajando la mirada.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, suspiro y alzo la mirada al cielo, observando como al parecer el cielo lloraba junto a ella. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a ella y sonrió feliz….. Ella no cambiaba.

—Sabes—hablo Sasuke. —Aunque hayan pasado los años aun sigues siendo la misma Sakura—susurro ganándose la atención de la pelirosa. —No debes de llorar, nunca más sola—le dijo el Uchiha.

—Yo no se si pueda…—susurro Sakura bajando la mirada. —Solo estorbare a Naruto a traerte de nuevo a Konoha—susurro, Sasuke no le prestó atención y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Eso no es verdad—hablo el Uchiha.

No le iba a decir que él había sentido la soledad al haberse ido, que pensó que jamás iba a regresar, que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo y el corazón le había comenzado a latir nuevamente cuando la vio en la guarida de Orochimaru.

—No te rindas, mas que hacerlo por mi—hablo el azabache. —Hazlo por ti misma, no te des por vencida—anuncio acariciandole el cabello. —Tus sentimientos lo alcanzaran—sonrio ladino.

—Gracias—susurro Sakura sonriendo abiertamente.

—Esto me trae recuerdos—murmuro Sasuke, mirando a Sakura.

—¿De que habla Sasuke-san? —cuestiono la pelirosa.

—Me gusta mucho recordar como era antes Sakura—sonrio con ternura.

—Sasuke…..—susurro Sakura.

El Uchiha negó con tranquilidad, se puso de pie tomando a la Haruno al estilo princesa, la pequeña pelirosa sonrojandose y sonriendo feliz, ambos volviendo a adentrarse a la aldea, en donde al haber llegado a una calle concurrida las personas los miraban asombrados y con una leve sonrisa.

—Pequeña…—hablo Sasuke. —No dejes solo a mi yo del pasado, no lo hagas ni hoy ni nunca, por favor—susurro.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, dirigió su mirada al azabache el cual miraba hacia al frente, prestando atención al camino, sonrió desviando su mirada, viendo que al lugar donde se dirigían la mansión Uchiha.

Entrarón a la casa, encontrando el lugar completamente a oscuras, la pelirosa se extraño mientras el azabache afirmo su abrazo. De un momento a otro las luces se encendieron dejando ver la casa con adornos.

—¡Sorpresa!—se escucho por todo el recinto.

—Chicos…—Sakura chibi abrió los ojos de sobremanera.

El Uchiha sonrio ladino, mirando los ojos de la pelirosa menor los cuales comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas, la bajo con sumo cuidado, colocandola de pie frente a el, viendo como la Haruno de su tiempo y la del futuro corrian hacia la menor y la abrazaban.

—¿Por que? —susurro la menor de las Haruno.

—Teniamos que despedirlas de una forma inolvidable—hablo Ino quien sonreia a mas no poder.

La mayoría de las personas que estaban presentes eran sus amigos mas cercanos, las personas que habian estado con ella y sus otras dos yo desde el inicio. El Uchiha simplemente sonrió ladino y alzo el rostro.

_—_Lo siento—susurró con una mirada triste_._ —Siempre he sido una persona muy llorona, debil y nada sensata—hablo limpiandose las lagrimas.

—Eramos—hablaron las otras dos pelirosas.

—Bueno so…..—la menor fue interrumpida.

—Tu no eres debil, Sakura—hablo Tsunade. —Haz logrado superar a ellas dos, a tu edad en sus épocas ellas aun seguían entrenando para dominar su chakra completamente y tu lo haz logrado en tan solo un mes—inquirio con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias—susurro la menor.—Prometo seguir entrenando y ayudar a Naruto a traer de nuevo a Sasuke-kun—hablo con desición.

Todos sonrieron ante lo dicho por la menor, Naruto sonrio con alegria, le gusto de sobremanera que la pequeña chibi hablara de esa forma, Sasuke e Itachi se sentia orgulloso de ver como poco a poco aquella menor maduraba. Las Harunos mayores sonreian con levedad sientiendose completamente orgullosas de su menor.

—¡Bueno…..!—hablo Naruto. —Entonces que comience la fiesta, ¡Dattebayo!—exclamo alzando las manos.

Y sin mas en la gran mansión Uchiha comenzaba la celebración. Unas horas déspues ya en la mañana dos pelirosas alistaban sus cosas, una tercera pelirosa las miraba con una leve sonrisa.

—Llegó el momento—susurro la Haruno del presente. —Fue bueno verme en el pasado y en el futuro—inquirio bajando la mirada.

—Realmente lo fue—asintio la pelirosa del futuro.

—Las extrañare—susurro la menor.

_Las otras dos Harunos sonrieron enterncidas, tomaron sus cosas, mientras caminaban saliendo de la habitación. En el campo de entrenamiento numero 3 se podian observar a varias personas entre ellas a la hokage, Katzekage, el equipo 10, 8, Gai, Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai y Naruto._

—Llegamos—se escucho, al instante tres siluetas aparecieron en el campo.

_Varios ambus se encontraban sentados en el suelo, formando un gran circulo, Tsunade sonrio al verlas a las tres. Se aclaro la garganta caminando hasta ellas, tomando lugar a su lado._

—Hace unos dias dos personas habian llegado de improviso, finalmente podemos decir que el pasado, presente y futuro estan conectados….—hablo con una sonrisa. —Hemos visto la evolución de una gran ninja, Haruno Sakura—los presentes asintieron ante las palabras de la hokage. —Pero el dia en que dos de ellas regresen a su tiempo ha llegado—inquirio con tristeza.

Los ambus hicieron varios sellos mientras una gran luz se exparcia, el viento soplaba de una manera sorprendente. Mirai Sakura y Chibi sonrieron mientras hacian una reverencia a las personas presentes

—Muchas gracias por habernos recibido—hablo la menor aun inclinada.

—Por estar con nosotras, ayudarnos y apoyarnos—anuncio la mayor con una gran sonrisa.

—Fue bueno ver el crecimiento de la frentona—Ino hablo.

—¡No las olvidaremos!—exclamo Naruto enternecido.

—Chibi—llamo Mirai Sakura. —Llego el momento—coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirosa menor.

—Antes de que se vallan—hablo la hokage. —Tomen—le tendio un pergamino a cada una. —Estoy completamente orgullosa de ustedes—inquirio con una sonrisa.

Las dos asintieron metiendo aquel pergamino en su mochila, la menor alzó la mirada encontrandose con Itachi, corrio directo a él abrazandolo mientras dejaba caer lagrimas de sus ojos.

—Itachi-niisan—susurro la menor.

—Siempre estare contigo, pequeña—susurro el Uchiha golpeando con levedad la frente de la pelirosa con sus dedos. —Siempre cuidare de ti—inquirio con una sonrisa ladina.

—Es hora—susurro la menor.

Se alejo del Uchiha, plantandole un suave beso en la mejilla. De igual forma se acerco a Naruto, Sai y Kakashi haciendo la misma acción ante la mirada de todos. Finalmente se acerco a Sasuke el cual le sonrio con levedad.

—Siempre estare contigo, lo prometo—susurro la pelirosa mientras abrazaba al Uchiha.

—Gracias, Sakura—el Uchiha acaricio el cabello de la menor.

La miraron alejarse, posandose nuevamente a un lado de la mayor. Ambas miraron a su yo del presente y se sonrieron. Abrazandose frente a todos, aquello realmente era nostalgico.

—Nos veremos en unos años—hablo la pelirosa del presente.

—Las estaré esperando con ansias—comento con diversión la menor.

—Asegurense de entrenar, no sé las dejare tan fácil—inquirio la mayor.

Todas asintieron, Mirai Sakura sonrio antes de entrar al circulo donde la luz brillaba con mas intensidad, siguiendole la pelirosa menor. Aquello extraño a todos puesto que por lo que habia dicho Tsunade al momento de que las personas que habian viajado estuvieran dentro del circulo el jutsu iniciaria.

De un momento a otro una silueta mas aparecio detrás de la pelirosa del presente, dejando a todos con los ojos completamente en blanco. Tsunade quien pareciese no haberle afectado aquello sonrió con gran orgullo.

Frente a ellos la silueta de una mujer de mas o menos 30 años había aparecido, vistiendo zapatillas negras, un pantalón blanco que terminaba un poco arriba de la espinilla con una playera estilo capa roja, dejando ver un poco su ombligo y los brazos descubiertos en la parte posterior el gran simbolo Uchiha relucia. Lo que mas les sorprendia era que esta mujer tenia el cabello corto rosa y ojos jade.

—Lo has hecho bien—hablo aquella mujer, colocando su palma en la cabeza de la pelirosa del presente.

—Tu….—la pelirosa del presente tenia los ojos completamente abiertos

—¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto Mirai Sakura dentro del jutsu.

—Ella es…..—la menor fue interrumpida.

—Soy ustedes, en unos años aun mas alejado que el tuyo—volteo a ver a Mirai Sakura. —Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uchiha Sakura—inquirio con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar aquel nombre todos salieron del asombro para esta vez colapsarse al saber que el apellido de la pelirosa habia cambiado, ya no mas Haruno, ahora era Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura. Sasuke ante aquello sonrió orgulloso.

—Siento no haberme presentado frente a ustedes desde el comienzo—hablo la mujer mirando a todos. —Y lamento haber hecho que Tsunade-sama guardara el secreto—inquirio y esta vez la mirada de todos estaba sobre la hokage.

—Sakura-chan—susurro Naruto con un gran sonrojo.

—Ella es…..—Kiba trago grueso. —Preciosa—susurro.

Ante aquello dicho todos los varones asintieron, logrando que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y se molestara, Itachi sonreía con ternura al ver la mujer en que se convertirían aquellas tres pelirosas.

—Es tiempo de regresar—hablo la mujer mirando a la Haruno del presente.

—Pero…. No hemos hablado—susurro la pelirosa del presente.

—No es necesario hablar, dentro de poco tendrán noticias de mi, las tres—inquirio aquella mujer mientras entraba al circulo.

Todos miraban excepticos aquella escena, todo este tiempo habian cuatro pelirosas, cuatro Haruno Sakura, bueno aunque una de ellas ahora era Uchiha Sakura.

—Cuidense—dijo la pelirosa de 20 años.

—Los extrañaremos—inquirio la menor de ellas.

—Nos veremos en el futuro—comento la mayor de ellas.

—¡Gracias por todo Konoha!—exclamaron las tres pelirosas dentro del circulo.

Al terminar de decir aquello, la luz que las rodeaba se habia desvanecido y con ellos las pelirosas habian desaparecido. La unica Haruno presente sonrio con gran alegria, mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos. Habia conocido a sus yo pasado y futuro.

Suspiro antes de limpiar aquellos rastros de lagrimas, volteo hacia la hokage la cual le sonrio.

—¿Qué fue lo que les dio en los pergaminos? —cuestiono la Haruno.

—El jutsu de tiempo—contesto la rubia. —Aunque le nombramos de otra forma—inquirio con una sonrisa. —Kako Genzai Mira Sakura—le dijo sorprendiendo a la Haruno.

La pelirosa volteo a ver a sus amigos los cuales le sonreian habia sido una gran experiencia tener al pasado y futuro de una gran ninja. Haruno Sakura. Sasuke camino hasta ella, abrazandola mientras ambos miraban al cielo.

—Ellas estaran bien—susurro el azabache.

—Lo sé—hablo la pelirosa. —Despues de todo soy yo—inquirio con una gran sonrisa.

Kako Genzai Mirai Sakura, aquel jutsu que quizas en un futuro sea un arma mortal para el mundo ninja, pero que la aldea de la hoja sabra resguardar de malas manos. Aquel lugar donde vivia la joven por el cual aquel jutsu se habia efectuado.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 25: Epilogo.

Los dias habian pasado con rapides, incluso hasta meses, hacia ya siete meses que las pelirosas del pasado y futuro habian regresado a su epoca. En Konoha las cosas no eran muy diferentes, el dia era completamente bello, el sol reluciendo, las nubes blancas como el algodón.

Cierta Kunoichi de exótico cabello rosado caminaba a un lado de su atractiva pareja, ambos con una leve sonrisa y un gran sonrojo al ser la mirada atrayente de todos los aldeanos.

La relación de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura aun seguia sorprendiendo a muchos. Sasuke chasqueo la lengua mientras tomaba en brazos a la Haruno y desaparecia de ahí en una nube de humo.

Apareciendo en el campo de entrenamiento numero tres, la pelirosa sonrio agradecida mientras el Uchiha la bajaba y colocaba de pie. La Haruno se mordio el labio con levedad, provocando al Uchiha el cual la acorralo contra la corteza de un arból.

Se acercaba con lentitud queriendo provar los labios de su novia, aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban. Estaba a milimetros cuando una pequeña nube de humo se estendio a un lado de ellos, dejando ver una pequeña caja con el simbolo de una flor de cerezo.

_/En el futuro/_

En un futuro no tan alejado Mirai Sakura de igual forma se encontraba con Uchiha Sasuke, pero la diferencia es que estos dos se encontraban en la habitación del Uchiha en la mansión del mismo clan.

El azabache devorando con salvajismo los labios inchados de su mujer, mientras ella acariciaba con locura el sedoso cabello azabache de su novio. Tan sumidos en sus actividades que no presntaban ni la minima atención de que en el piso de abajo se encontraba Itachi Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun—suspiro la Haruno. —Itachi-nii esta abajo—inquirio soltando un jadeo al sentir que los besos del Uchiha bajaban por su cuello.

—Ni siquiera sabe que estamos aqui—susurro el azabache.

—Pero…..—fue interrumpida.

Él sostuvo su mandíbula con su mano e inclinó su cabeza en la mejor posición para hacer su beso algo más hambriento y posesivo. Sus lenguas se acariciaron y sintió el peso de Sasuke cambiar mientras llevaba una mano por debajo de su camiseta. De alguna forma reaccionó y logró separarse de sus labios.

—Sasuke... —no sabía cómo decir esto.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el azabache aun torturándola.

—¿Y si se da cuenta? —la pelirosa se había quedado sin habla cuando el Uchiha comenzó a levantar su camisa a la vez que depositaba pequeños mordiscos en su cuello.

—No pasa nada, al final estamos comprometidos, ¿o no? —susurro el Uchiha acariciando con sus dedos el vientre de la Uchiha y lentamente comenzar a subir.

—Ajá...—suspiro la ojijade al sentir los dientes de su marido mordisqueando su cuello, mientras ella rogaba para que no fuera a dejar marcas.

Sakura debajo suyo sintió como su piel quemaba con la suya, lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Sakura se levanto un poco apoyandose con los codos, ahora fue la pelirosa quien dio el primer paso, lo había besado, él sin dudarlo correspondió el beso.

Al principio fue lento, la Haruno coloco sus piernas a lado de su ancha cintura, aceleraron un poco el beso, se separaron por falta de aire, observo los carnosos labios hinchados y rojizos de su prometido, sentía también los suyos de esa manera.

Se miraron a los ojos con aquel brillo enloquecedor en ellos, volvieron a juntar sus labios, sus manos comenzaban a colarse debajo de la blusa de la pelirosa, pero antes de que el Uchiha en un movimiento rápido le sacara la blusa dejándola solo con el sujetador.

Una pequeña nube de humo se aparco al lado de ambos. Dejando ver una pequeña caja con el símbolo de una flor de cerezo, ambos se miraron y regresaron nuevamente la mirada a la caja.

_/Pasado/_

Luego de haber viajado en el tiempo, tal y como lo habia prometido se puso a entrenar, le pidio a Tsunade Senju la nueva quinta hokage de la aldea que la hiciera su aprendis. En el campo de entrenamiento Tsunade miraba con orgullo aquella pequeña mola rosada, la cual estaba parada frente a Kakashi Hatake.

Regresando igual a su tiempo habia pedido la ayuda de su sensei para entrenar diario en las mañanas, su relación de maestro alumna habia avanzado hasta convertirse en padre e hija.

La pelea había avanzado de gran manera, Kakashi se había escapado de la zona de vista de la Haruno. Sakura al notar que su sensei desapareció, volteó hacia los lados tratando de encontrar a su sensei.

—Derecha, izquierda, arriba—susurro volteando a dichas direcciones pero no, su sensei no se encontraba ante la vista de nadie.

—(Ahora ¿que harás Sakura?)—pensó la rubia hokage observando la pelea desde lejos.

—Abajo—pensó la pelirosa, antes de soltar un puñetazo bañado de chakra a el suelo.—¡Shannaro! —exclamo la pelirosa ante la mirada de Tsunade.

Y asi su puño destruyendo el suelo de aquel campo de entrenamiento, dejando ver una gran nube de polvo y entre los escombros a un sorprendido peliplateado.

—Veo que la hokage no solo te ha enseñado jutsus médicos Sakura—dijo para si mismo el peliplateado. —(Ha avanzado demasiado)—pensó orgulloso el Hatake.

—(No solo yo le he enseñado a dominar bien su chakra, de echo lo unico que hago es que todo lo que aprendio con ellas lo ponga en practica)—pensó la rubia al recordar que la pelirosa le habia contado todo lo del jutsu del tiempo.

Y tal y como recordaba la menor, Tsunade Senju no solo le ha enseñado jutsu médicos, si no que al igual que sus otras yo del futuro, ella también posee una fuerza inhumana. Y su apariencia con esa fuerza ridícula...

Lo aceptaba se estaba convirtiéndose en una segunda Tsunade. Sonrio tras los recuerdos de peleas entre sus otras dos yo del futuro y su sonrisa aumento aun mas al recordar a la pelirosa mayor que se presentó el ultimo dia.

—Te encontré Kakashi-sensei—dijo con un tono inocente la pelirosa y con una sonrisa de victoria.

Estaba dispuesta a dar su ultimo golpe para finalmente terminar con aquel entrenamiento. Pero una nube de humo se extendió frente a ella, al dispersarse una pequeña caja con el símbolo de una pequeña flor de cerezo, se encontraba en dicho lugar.

_/Los tres tiempos/_

Las tres pelirosas, pasado, presente y futuro tomaron aquella caja la cual abrieron, al abrirla encontraron una carta, el remitente con dos simples letras. U.S.

Sacaron la carta, alzaron una ceja en alto al notar que la caja estaba llena de pétalos de cerezo y encima de estos lo que parecía una fotografía volteada. La tomaron en mano, ante la mirada de sus acompañantes.

—¿¡Que!?—exclamaron los acompañantes de cada Haruno.

Mientras las pelirosas el color rojizo se acumulaba en sus mejillas, para segundos despues quedar completamente inconsientes, en conclusión las tres se habian desmayado. Cada uno de sus acompañantes había tomado la fotografía que había logrado desestabilizar a las pelirosas.

_/En un futuro mas alejado/_

Se encontraba la matriarca Uchiha sentada junto a su familia. Sonriendo a mas no poder, a su lado en la cabeza de la mesa Uchiha Sasuke como patriarca del clan sonreia de medio lado mientras negaba divertido. Y por ultimo a un lado de Sasuke y frente a la pelirosa.

Se encontraba una niña de no mas de 11 años, cabello azabache corto, un traje similar al de su madre cuando tenia su edad y lentes rojos, suspiraba con derrota, Sarada Uchiha hija única de aquel matrimonio, miraba a su madre con reproche.

—Mamá—llamo la pequeña Sarada. —Estas segura que mandarles la fotografia no hara que…..—fue interrumpida.

—Sarada….—Sasuke llamó a su hija.

—Todo estara bien—afirmo la Uchiha de cabello rosa.

—Solo espero que no cause problemas—insistio la pequeña pelinegra.

La pelirosa tomo un pergamino con la firma de la antigua quinta hokage, sonrio mientras recordaba a aquellas tres pelirosas, a aquellas tres personas que eran ella misma en diferentes epocas.

—Pasado, presente y futuro—susurro la matriarca Uchiha. —Kako Genzai Mirai Sakura—termino de decir con una enorme sonrisa, mientras miraba la misma foto que habia mandado antes.


End file.
